Renaissance
by Mylinette
Summary: Jin déclaré mort, Kazuya prend le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu et de la G Corp. Seul un petit groupe de rebelles menés par Lars lui tient encore tête et voit à travers ses mensonges de paix. JinXiao & LarsAlisa. Principalement XiaoPOV. Post Tekken 6.
1. Un nouveau monde

_Hello à tous ! Voici la suite de ma première fic," Réveil". Pas de panique pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire si vous ne voulez pas. Vous ne serez pas désavantagés par rapport aux autres. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, c'est que "Renaissance" se situe juste après les évènements de Tekken 6 : Jin a été déclaré mort, et Kazuya, qu'il croyait avoir enfin vaincu, ne l'était finalement pas ! L'histoire est principalement vue sous les yeux de Xiaoyu, même si parfois je mets d'autres personnages en avant dans d'autres scènes._

_Je pense n'avoir rien oublié ! Ah, pour ceux qui en douteraient, Xiaoyu reste fidèle à qui vous savez malgré les évènements, et il y aura un peu plus de Lars/Alisa ^^._

_Il est temps de passer à la lecture ! Enjoy !_

Un nouveau monde

_« Kazuya Mishima, nouveau leader des Industries Mishima et co-leader de la G Corporation a rencontré le président russe hier pour signer un nouveau traité de paix. Le nouveau dirigeant dit aspirer à la paix et redorer le blason de l'entreprise familiale… »_

- Xiao, tu veux bien aller travailler au lieu de regarder ces âneries ?

Dans sa tenue bleue et blanche de jeune serveuse à temps partiel, Xiaoyu se retourna vers Miharu qui lui jetait un regard plein de reproches.

- Le patron va encore nous tomber dessus si on est trop lentes.

- Oui, oui, soupira la jeune femme en se laissant glisser sur ses rollers pour aller servir la prochaine table.

Depuis que Kazuya avait subitement refait son apparition en s'auto- déclarant vainqueur du tournoi, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Elle pensait que par le biais de Nina, Jin avait pris ses précautions quant à l'avenir de la Mishima Zaibatsu, mais il semblerait qu'on ne puisse pas dire non à un Kazuya Mishima autoproclamé sauveur de l'univers. Evidemment, Xiaoyu ne pouvait pas se plaindre que le monde se soit calmé de tous ces heurs, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre derrière tout ça. Sauveur de l'univers ou pas, Kazuya restait Kazuya. Il y avait sans conteste anguille sous roche. Ses intuitions se confirmèrent quand son maître lui apprit que Lars n'avait toujours pas réintégré le groupe principal de la Tekken Force. Elle savait aussi que d'autres concurrents de l'Iron Fist, qui connaissaient ou avaient été victime de l'héritier de Heihachi par le passé, continuaient à se dresser contre lui.

Malgré tout cela, elle n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on mettait dans la confidence. Lars avait beau lui chanter qu'il comptait sur tout le monde, lui, il avait développé une base secrète de résistance pour lutter contre les projets secrets de Kazuya. Elle, elle se baladait en rollers entre des tables de pervers d'un café minable pour payer ses études. Heihachi et Jin n'étant plus les chefs du groupe Mishima, elle pouvait toujours se gratter pour que Kazuya lui offre une bonne scolarité.

En quelques semaines, les choses avaient bien changées. Elle en soupira de fatigue.

- Xiao-chaaaan, tu m'ignores, se plaignit un des clients réguliers.

- Ah, désolée, désolée ! se réveilla-t-elle avant de le servir. Je pensais à autre chose.

- Mû-san, je vous ai déjà dit que le cœur de Xiao était déjà pris, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous insistez, fit Miharu en apportant du sucre.

- Aaah, Miharu-chan, ne brise pas mes rêves si brutalement ! Même si j'aimerais bien savoir l'identité de ce jeune homme…

- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez vous battre avec lui ? rigola Miharu. Vous n'auriez aucune chance.

- Miharu-chaaaan…

- Sans vous vexer, Mû-san, répondit Xiaoyu, je doute que vous le rencontriez un jour. Il est parti très loin, et je ne pense pas qu'il revienne ici/

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec lui, Xiao-chan ? s'enquit le client.

Une ombre passa instantanément sur le visage de Xiaoyu, et elle ne répondit pas. Voyant l'état de son amie, Miharu reprit la parole :

- Les études, Mû-san, les études ! Allez viens Xiao, il faut trier les commandes.

Avec un grand sourire, elle entraîna son amie derrière le comptoir.

- Désolée, Xiao. Je ne pensais pas que la conversation allait tourner comme ça… Mais tu connais Mû-san. Imagine comment il se comporterait si on lui disait qu'on était célibataires…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Miharu, tu as bien fait. C'est moi qui aurais dû lui dire autre chose. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon.

- Personne ne te demande de réagir autrement Xiao, la rassura son amie d'une tape dans la main. J'essayerai de trouver autre chose la prochaine fois. Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait raconter qu'on était en couple toutes les deux, mais j'ai pensé qu'en fait, ce serait encore pire… Je n'imagine même ce qui se tramerait dans leurs cerveaux de pédophiles…

Xiaoyu en rigola quand soudain son regard fut attiré dehors. Il lui semblait qu'on l'observait à ce moment précis. Cependant, quand elle se rapprocha de la baie vitrée, intriguée, elle ne vit rien d'autre que le bazar habituel qui régnait en ville.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Miharu.

- Non, rien… J'ai dû rêver, répondit Xiaoyu.

* * *

- Comment se passent les choses ? demanda Lars alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur.

- Oh, excellentes, comme d'habitude, répondit Lee. C'est un bonheur de travailler avec elle. Je suis presque triste de vous la rendre.

Ils regardèrent Alisa un peu plus loin, un scientifique vérifiant les composants de sa jambe. Quand elle vit Lars, elle lui fit un signe de la main en souriant.

- Mais comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai dû faire quelques changements, ajouta Lee. Je lui ai cependant rajouté quelques systèmes de combat, quelques nouvelles armes, et elle aura toujours accès aux données de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour vous ? demanda Lars.

- Non. Kazuya se fiche complètement de ce que je fais dans mes labos, tant que je ne marche pas sur ses plates bandes.

- Oui, mais là vous fournissez tout de même une arme puissante à l'ennemi…

- Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, répondit Lee.

- Quand pourrais-je la récupérer ?

- Oh, dans quelques jours, pas plus. D'ailleurs, j'aurais quelques données intéressantes à vous fournir à son sujet, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait finalisé mes recherches.

Lars regarda Alisa une dernière fois alors qu'elle observait attentivement le chercheur qui lui trifouillait la jambe.

- Bien. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine alors.

- Excellent. À dans une semaine alors.

Alors qu'il sortait de l'immeuble appartenant au fils adoptif des Mishima, Lars reçut l'appel d'une personne qu'il pensait ne plus jamais recevoir. Elle n'eut pas à se présenter car il reconnut tout de suite la voix grave de Raven. Ils se donnèrent rendez- vous une heure plus tard dans un coin désert de la ville.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta soudaine visite ? sourit Lars.

- Pas de bonnes nouvelles, malheureusement. J'aurais préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Heihachi Mishima détient le corps de Jin Kazama, et si ses projets sont toujours les mêmes, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher de le récupérer.

- Comment ça Heihachi a le corps de Jin ? Il avait disparu, comment une telle chose est- elle possible ? s'exclama le capitaine.

- Disons qu'il n'avait pas totalement disparu… Une de mes équipes l'a retrouvé dans le désert et nous l'avons gardé depuis. Mais Heihachi en a eu vent, je ne sais pas comment, et le fait est qu'il s'est introduit dans nos locaux pour le récupérer.

Lars n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

- Attends une seconde… Qu'est-ce que Heihachi pourrait faire d'un cadavre ?

Raven ne répondit pas et préféra le laisser deviner.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- On voulait le garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution.

- Pas si en sécurité que ça, rétorqua Lars.

- J'ai conscience de l'erreur que nous avons faite. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de me blâmer. Il faut retrouver Jin Kazama à tout prix. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour cela. Combien d'hommes as-tu à ta disposition ?

- J'en ai perdu la moitié. Beaucoup se sont ralliés à Kazuya et croient ce qu'il raconte.

- Une unité devrait suffire.

- Tu sais où il se trouve ?

- Ce ne sera pas un problème de le retrouver. Mais j'ai besoin de troupes sur place qui peuvent bouger librement. Avec tous les traités que signe Kazuya et tous ses contrôles, ça devient difficile de se déplacer sur le territoire pour nous. Je te recontacterai dès que j'aurais des nouvelles, tiens- toi prêt.

- Attends ! fit Lars avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme il avait l'habitude. Quel est l'état de Jin ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, stationnaire, mais qui sait maintenant ? Ce dont je suis sûr par contre, c'est que si jamais il se réveille, il ne risque pas d'être ravi de voir comment les choses ont tourné.

Lars soupira et le laissa enfin partir, restant seul dans ses pensées.

_Voilà pour un premier chapitre. Droit au but, comme d'habitude. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon autre fic, sachez qu'en général je ne passe pas de temps à décrire les vêtements ou les emplacements. Tout le monde connaît le jeu ici, alors je préfère laisser place à vos propres imaginations et ne pas perdre de temps._

_See ya ! (oh et review reviews !)_


	2. Explosion

Explosion

Quelques temps plus tard, lors de son jour de congé, Xiaoyu décida de rendre visite à son vieux maître. Jinrei était de plus en plus touché par l'âge, et depuis un moment il avait décidé d'enseigner à sa jeune élève tout ce qu'il savait. Ainsi, elle avait pu grandement s'améliorer, mais elle devait aller le voir plus régulièrement, et comme il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de Tokyo… Elle devait à chaque fois faire le trajet en train et en taxi.

Quand elle arriva, elle le trouva encore en train de s'échauffer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de monter toutes les marches qu'elle sentit quelque chose résonner au dessus de sa tête. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit une sorte d'hélicoptère de combat dans le ciel. Le temps de se questionner sur sa présence au-dessus d'elle, elle vit quelque chose se détacher de sa carcasse.

Par la suite, tout se déroula au ralenti. La chose qui s'était détachée de l'hélicoptère tomba du ciel, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, vint s'écraser sur le temple. La déflagration fut plus importante qu'elle ne le croyait. Une vague de poussière géante l'obligea à fermer les yeux et la propulsa jusqu'en bas de l'escalier de pierre. Quand elle tenta de se relever, une longue flammèche haute dans le ciel lui brûla les yeux, et il lui fallut quelque temps pour ne plus voir flou.

Elle remonta alors les marches à moitié détruite pour essayer d'accéder à la partie haute du temple, mais beaucoup de débris volaient encore partout. Xiaoyu mit un peu de temps à le trouver, mais ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur son vieux maître, allongé au milieu de la cour principale. Ni une, ni deux, elle se précipita sur lui.

- Capitaine !

Alors qu'il observait des plans de divers bâtiment dans leur Quartier Général, à l'extérieur de Tokyo, Lars se retourna pour voir un des ses officiers arriver en courant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous venons d'apprendre que la demeure de Wang Jinrei a été bombardée.

- Quoi ? Par qui ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Nous ne savons pas si c'est l'œuvre de la Mishima Zaibatsu ou d'un groupe indépendant. Nous avons déjà dépêché une unité là-bas pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Quand Lars arriva sur les lieux, quelques heures plus tard, il fut choqué des dégâts qui avaient été causés. Vu que l'explosion ne s'était pas propagée, il était clair que c'était bel la demeure du vieux maître qui avait été visée.

- Quelle est la situation ? demanda-t-il à l'un des officiers sur place.

- Les dégâts sont majoritairement matériels, mais nous déplorons quand-même une victime. Les paysans ont eut quelques blessures légères à cause de la vague de cendres, mais rien de grave. Cependant…

- Cependant quoi ?

- Vous devriez monter.

Intrigué, Lars monta les marches en ruines et fut désolé du spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Dans la cour principale, partiellement détruite, où quelques soldats étaient montés pour évaluer les dégâts, il vit la petite Xiaoyu hurlant sa douleur sur le corps du vieux Wang Jinrei.

* * *

- Comment ça se présente ? demanda Raven qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux lui aussi.

- Disons que… Je ne saurais pas vous dire, répondit un officier. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont comme ça.

Dans un coin de la cour, il montra d'un signe de tête Lars qui était accroupi devant Xiaoyu, lui serrant les mains. La tête baissée, elle semblait écouter attentivement ce que le Capitaine lui disait, sans pour autant lui répondre.

- Il faut que vous soyez patiente. Quand ce sera le moment, je viendrai vous chercher. Mais la situation est trop instable pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on lui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Je l'ignore. Est-ce qu'il vous a semblé qu'il préparait quelque chose ?

- Non. Il n'a pas quitté cet endroit depuis la fin du tournoi.

- Si c'est le cas, alors peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose qui pouvait gêner quelqu'un… Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition.

- Et si… fit-elle, hésitante.

- Et si quoi ?

- Et s'il avait confié ses secrets à une autre personne, est-ce que cette personne serait en danger ?

- Xiaoyu, est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose ? s'enquit-il.

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en parler. Ça fait de moi une cible, non ?

Lars regarda ses subordonnés qui transportaient le corps du vieux Jinrei sur une civière et sous un drap blanc, quand il aperçut que Raven était là.

- Ne bougez pas, je reviens, fit-il en rejoignant le ninja.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda ce dernier.

- Elle va au mieux que l'on puisse être dans une telle situation…

- Pas très bien, donc…

- Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Il y a fort à parier qu'Heihachi collabore avec les russes, répondit Raven. Et j'ai trouvé sa planque… Enfin… Ce n'est pas comme si il s'en cachait.

- Bien. Dis-moi quand tu seras prêt. Il faudra aussi dépêcher une unité pour qu'elle reste avec elle, ajouta Lars en regardant Xiaoyu.

- Tu crois qu'elle sait quelque chose d'important ?

- Si on a tué son maître pour ce qu'il savait, c'est bien plus qu'important, fit remarquer le capitaine.

- Je vois. Je vais organiser les troupes pour l'assaut de la planque d'Heihachi, si tu m'y autorises.

- Oui, évidemment. Je vais retourner la voir.

- Bien. Je te recontacte dès que possible, fit Raven avant de s'envoler comme à son habitude.

Lars refit le chemin inverse vers la petite chinoise qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ecoutez, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Il ne faut pas changer vos habitudes, ni attirer l'attention sur vous, sinon ils vont comprendre que vous savez quelque chose. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, et continuer normalement votre vie.

- Mai-

- Quand ce sera le moment, coupa-t-il, je viendrai vous chercher. D'accord ?

- D'a-D'accord.

Il lui donna une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je vais assigner une équipe à votre protection, mais elle devra garder une certaine distance pour ne pas que ça paraisse suspect. Kazuya a des yeux partout et j'ai besoin de m'organiser pour être sûr que vous soyez en sécurité une fois avec nous. Je promets que quand tout sera prêt, je viendrai vous chercher, répéta-t-il.

- Vous savez, les promesses des Mishima, j'ai appris à me les passer par dessus de la tête…

- Désolé, sourit-il. Mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose que j'ai à offrir.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps. Quelques jours je pense, pas plus. Je vais assigner Yukie de mon équipe pour qu'elle vous ramène. En tenue civile, évidemment. Vous savez quoi faire pour l'enterrement ? Désolé, c'est un peu brutal mai-

- Non, c'est bon. Il était conscient de son âge. Il m'en avait déjà parlé alors je sais quoi faire, répondit Xiaoyu. C'est juste que… je ne pense pas qu'il avait imaginé la chose de cette façon…

- C'est certain, fit-il d'un air triste.

- Par contre, je… J'ai une amie, qui vit avec moi. C'est ma seule amie, en fait. Et il y a Panda. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour elles ?

- J'essaierai de les prendre en considération aussi. Vous avez perdu assez de monde.

Il posa sa main sur son crâne d'un ton paternel et lui fit descendre les marches pour la conduire auprès d'un des membres de son équipe.

_Voilà, je me suis renseigné, et il semblerait que Wang Jinrei habiterait dans ce qu'on appelle un tulou (on le voit dans le Scenario Campaign). C'est un peu comme ça que je vois son "temple". Vous pouvez voir à quoi ça ressemble chez notre ami commun, Wikipédia._

_A plus pour la suite !_


	3. Enlèvement

Enlèvement

- Il n'est pas très coopératif, soupira Bosconovitch.

- Evidemment qu'il ne l'est pas, s'énerva Heihachi.

Les deux vieux hommes s'étaient emmitouflés dans de gros manteau à poils, le climat de la froide Russie ne les accommodant pas. Ils avaient beau se trouver dans les couloirs d'un laboratoire souterrain, ils n'en avaient pas plus chaud pour autant. De la buée sortait sans cesse de leurs bouches dès qu'ils parlaient et de leurs nez dès qu'ils respiraient un peu fort.

- Tss, même à moitié mort, ce gosse me casse toujours autant les pieds. Heureusement que j'ai pris mes dispositions…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le chantage affectif marche sur lui…

- Bien sûr que ça marchera. Pour une fois je suis bien content qu'il ait pris de sa mère.

Heihachi ouvrit une porte en fer gardée par deux soldats, ils entrèrent dans l'immense laboratoire russe. Au milieu de la pièce, entouré de diverses machines, se trouvait un tube géant contenant un liquide vert. A l'intérieur, Jin était immobile mais tout de même enchaîné, respirant par un masque.

- Il fait moins le malin, maintenant. Une fois qu'on aura ce qu'on veut, il faudra vite déguerpir d'ici et se débarrasser de ses sales rouges.

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils pensent la même chose que nous ?

- Si, mais il faudra juste être plus rapides. Il leur restera toujours leur chose dans la glace de toute façon.

La porte en fer s'ouvrit de nouveau, et cette fois-ci elle laissa entrer Sergei Dragunov. Heihachi se retourna pour le regarder arriver, alors que Bosconovitch s'était lancé dans l'étude d'un document.

- Aucun changement, répondit le docteur à sa question muette.

- Faisons ça de suite, fit Heihachi en reposant son regard sur Jin. J'ai attendu assez longtemps.

Dragunov rouvrit la porte et fit quelques gestes. Un instant plus tard, deux soldats dans leurs uniformes marron amenèrent leur prisonnière en larmes, bâillonnée. Heihachi se retourna vers elle.

- Non, ça ne va pas être possible finalement.

Dragunov lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il perdait patience. Bosconovitch leva les yeux de ses documents pour la regarder, et hésita à répondre à l'officier :

- Disons que… Il y a comme un problème…

* * *

- Comment ça, Miharu a disparu ?

- Elle devait ouvrir à ta place et rester toute la journée, mais quand je suis arrivée tout était fermé !

Yukie, la jeune officier qui avait été chargée de ramener Xiaoyu, sortit instinctivement son téléphone portable pour prévenir son supérieur. Après une brève conversation, elle se tourna vers le gérant du restaurant :

- Vous avez des caméras, non ?

- Oui, une dans la salle et une autre derrière la caisse. Mais il y avait tellement de monde qui attendait que je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé.

- J'aurais besoin de les voir tout de suite.

- Je ne sais pas s-

- C'est bon, laissez-la regarder, coupa Xiaoyu. Il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave à Miharu et c'est notre seule piste.

Après quelques grognements, le gérant finit par accepter leur requête. Leur recherche fut productive car les vidéos montrèrent Miharu se faisant enlever par cinq soldats en uniforme marron.

- Oui, ce sont bien eux, confirma Yukie au téléphone. Bien.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Xiaoyu.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, dit-elle à Xiaoyu.

- Et Panda ?

- Elle ne risque rien, ta maison est surveillée. Allez, on y va de suite.

Elle saisit le bras de Xiaoyu et l'embarqua hors du restaurant, la jeune femme ayant à peine le temps de dire au revoir à son patron qui grognait encore.

* * *

La nuit tombait quand Xiaoyu arriva enfin au quartier général des rebelles, à l'extérieur de Tokyo. Lars était en grande discussion avec des sous-officiers, en train d'examiner des plans. Il se retourna à son entrée.

- Ah, vous voilà. Yukie, tu peux aller remettre ton uniforme.

- Bien, fit la concerner en s'éclipsant.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite, dit Lars en Xiaoyu d'un sourire désolé.

- Personne ne pouvait prévoir que des russes enlèveraient Miharu. Franchement, elle en rate pas une…

- Il est plutôt clair que c'est vous qu'ils voulaient, fit Raven qui entra à son tour.

- Ah, je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite non plus, lui lança Lars.

- Les données ont changé. Ils vont bien se rendre compte qu'ils se sont trompés de fille à un moment ou à un autre. Si on veut sauver son amie en même temps, il va falloir partir tout de suite.

- En même temps que quoi ? demanda Xiaoyu.

- On… avait déjà prévu d'infiltrer la base des personnes qui ont pris ton amie, hésita Lars. Mais il va falloir avancer la mission.

- Et elle est où cette base ?

- Disons… Au nord.

- Oh. Et on part quand ?

- Xiaoyu…

- Quoi ? Osez me dire que vous comptiez me laisser ici, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Si vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, il fallait me laisser à Tokyo.

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mai-

- Si vous le savez, vous savez aussi qu'il n'y a absolument aucune chance que vous m'empêchiez de monter dans votre hélico. Je ne suis pas une de vos subordonnées, ajouta-t-elle, et je sais me défendre, ce qu'apparemment ces russes ignorent, sinon ils auraient envoyé bien plus que quatre hommes pour venir me récupérer.

- J'étais dans la Tekken Force, je sais très bien de quoi vous êtes capable, sourit-il.

- Alors vous savez qu'à quinze ans j'ai botté les fesses de vos collègues sans avoir aucun scrupule, et que, sans me vanter, j'ai énormément progressé depuis. Donnez-moi une seule raison valable de ne pas venir, si vous en trouvez une, mais de toute façon, je viendrai quand-même.

Lars regarda Raven pour chercher de l'aide, mais celui-ci, toujours caché derrière ses lunettes, semblait peu enclin à la coopération. Il fallait prendre une décision rapidement de toute façon.

- Bien. C'est d'accord, fit-il en revenant sur Xiaoyu.

- Alors c'est décidé. Et arrêtez de me vous vouvoyer, personne ne le fait jamais.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude qu'on te respecte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il faudrait y aller, intervint enfin Raven. Le temps presse.

- Oui. Je vais me préparer. Va voir Yukie, elle te donnera des vêtements chauds.

Xioayu approuva et sortit. Lars sortit à son tour, suivi de Raven.

- Tu ne lui parles pas de Kazama ?

- Si je l'avais fait elle nous aurait déjà piqué un hélico par elle-même. Et je ne veux pas lui créer de faux espoirs. Surtout en ce moment.

- Elle en aurait peut-être besoin, justement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que retrouver Jin à l'état de légume soit une bonne nouvelle pour elle, conclut Lars.


	4. Sauvetage

_Je viens de « lire » le comic Tekken Forever (d'ailleurs, je vous recommande le site Tekkenpedia, mais il faut parler english !) Mon Dieu savez-vous que dedans, Jin et Hwoarang se battent car Hwoarang a frappé Xiaoyu ? Et que du coup, trop vénère, Jin se transforme en Devil et c'est Xiaoyu (main sur la poitrine du dit ténébreux) qui arrive à l'arrêter ! Quel visionnaire ! Bon, mis à part ça, c'est qu'un pilote jamais sorti et y'a jamais eu de suite. Mais le principe est là ! Il avait fumé le réalisateur de Tekken (le film) quand il a fait le script ?_

_Bref, enjoy !_

Sauvetage

- Ah oui… Quand vous parliez du nord, c'est… vraiment le nord là, fit Xiaoyu alors qu'elle regardait dehors par le hublot de l'hélicoptère militaire. Je pensais à Sapporo ou un truc du genre… pas… la Sibérie.

- Désolé, j'aurais dû être plus précis, sourit Lars qui était assis en face d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Heureusement que Panda n'est pas venue, murmura-t-elle en regardant le sol recouvert de neige.

- Comment as-tu pu te retrouver avec un panda ?

- Heihachi l'a entraînée pour me protéger.

Lars et Raven se regardèrent sans rien dire.

- Oh, arrêtez avec vos regards condescendants, j'en ai bien assez rien qu'avec ceux de J-

Elle s'arrêta subitement, se souvenant qu'il ne serait plus capable de lui lancers ces fameux regards. Puis, elle sourit pour elle-même.

- Je m'étais tellement habituée à ne plus le voir souvent que pendait un instant j'ai oublié…

- Je vais voir si on arrive bientôt, fit Lars en se levant pour aller voir le pilote.

Xiaoyu le suivit du regard puis retourna à sa contemplation de la neige.

* * *

- Allez, sois gentil tu veux ? demanda Heihachi en tapotant la cuve de verre où se dressait Jin. Transforme-toi pour ton vieux grand-père.

Le vieil homme fit un geste à Bosconovitch qui enclencha une manette. A ce moment précis, le liquide du tube commença à faire des bulles et Jin reçut une puissante décharge électrique qui le fit hurler derrière son masque. Sa souffrance ne suffit pourtant pas à réveiller le démon.

- Tss, grimaça Heihachi. On ne peut rien faire dans ces labos minables. Prépare-toi à le déplacer.

- Mais, et la chose dans la glace ? Sans Jin, Drag-

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de lui ? se retourna-t-il brutalement. Que crois-tu qu'il va faire de Jin une fois qu'il aura réveillé sa chose ? Qu'il va gentiment nous le rendre comme promis ? Contre quoi crois-tu que les russes ont demandé la paix à Kazuya ?

A ce moment, un subordonné de Dragunov entra dans le laboratoire, interrompant leur conversation :

- Le capitaine vous dem-

Le jeune officier ne put répondre car une énorme explosion fit trembler les murs et imploser tout le système électrique. Une lumière rouge et un système de secours s'enclenchèrent, et une voix féminine résonna dans toute la base.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? hurla Heihachi à l'officier, qui déguerpit en vitesse.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, il fit signe à Bosconovitch qui fit quelques réglages sur les machines. Un moment après, la cuve de Jin commença à se vider.

* * *

Non loin de là, Dragunov essayait d'organiser les troupes pour saisir les intrus qui venaient probablement de faire diversion. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Bosconovitch, devinant les intentions d'Heihachi, mais en passant devant la cellule de la prisonnière, il vit que la porte avait été forcée. Quand il entra, il vit une jeune fille en train de détacher la captive. Il sortit son arme et la posa tranquillement sur la tête de Xiaoyu, qui par réflexe, mit les mains en l'air devant une Miharu toujours bâillonnée.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Dragunov ne répondit pas, l'obligeant à se lever d'un mouvement de la main.

- Non, parce que si vous me connaissiez…

Xiaoyu lui balança un coup de pied arrière dont elle avait le secret et planta sa paume dans son torse pour le propulser au loin.

- Vous ne seriez pas assez bête pour rester derrière moi, termina-t-elle.

Sonné, Dragunov eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits, et Xiaoyu en profita pour finir de délivrer son amie. Elle l'aida à se relever et quand elle se retourna vers la sortie, elle vit enfin Raven.

- Continuez toutes seules, je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Lars a dit que je devais rester avec toi.

- Il n'est pas loin, attends-le devant le laboratoire.

- Bien !

Xiaoyu supporta Miharu, qui était engourdie à force d'être restée attachée. Celle-ci essaya de prévenir son amie :

- Xiao, à propos du laboratoire…

- Plus tard, Miharu, faut suivre le plan là !

- Le plan ? Quel plan ? Le plan c'était pas de rester avec Black Ninja ?

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de te plaindre ? Je suis venue exprès te chercher en hélicoptère je te signale ! Ne me remercie pas !

- Pourquoi je te dirais merci ? C'est à cause de toi que je suis là ! Et puis c'est là le laboratoire !

Xiaoyu freina un peu brutalement et passa la porte grande ouverte.

- Holà, holà, vous en faites du bruit mesdemoiselles… fit Heihachi en leur jetant un œil noir.

Miahru fronça les sourcils, mais Xiaoyu n'écoutait déjà plus. Son regard s'était fixé instantanément sur la cuve qui s'était vidée de moitié.

- Hein ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que… fit-elle en lâchant Miharu.

* * *

- Quel est ton plan, Serguei ? demanda Raven qui bloquait la sortie de la cellule.

Le russe ne répondit pas et arrangea son uniforme en silence. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se mit en position de combat.

- Si tu me dis où se trouve le cœur d'Azazel je veux bien consentir à épargner ta vie, dit-il enfin.

- Comme si j'allais marchander avec toi ! fit Raven en fonçant le premier.

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Allons Xiaoyu ne sois pas si surprise… Mon fils a survécu aux laves d'un volcan et moi à une explosion… Pourquoi mon petit-fils devrait mourir d'un simple combat contre une relique égyptienne ?

- Mais… Mais…

Xiaoyu n'eut le temps de rien dire d'autres que des hommes armés entrèrent dans le laboratoire pour mettre tout le monde en joue. Heihachi et Bosconovitch ne levèrent cependant pas leurs mains et continuèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent alors à leurs uniformes que les soldats armés ne faisaient pas parti des forces russes, mais de la garde personnelle d'Heihachi. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se rendre qu'une deuxième explosion fit trembler tout le bâtiment et les plongèrent dans le noir complet pendant quelques secondes. Seule le projecteur rouge de l'alarme continuait à tourner. Entre temps, des soldats russes étaient arrivés en hurlant et des coups partirent dans tous les sens. La lumière de secours réenclenchée, la mini fusillade ne cessa pas pour autant.

Heihachi et Bosconovitch s'étaient cachés derrière leurs machines et Xiaoyu avait réussi à s'accroupir derrière la porte. Miharu quant à elle s'était réfugiée derrière une commode en fer roulante. Lorsqu'elle sortit sa tête d'entre ses mains, elle vit que Lars s'était assis à côté d'elle pour la protéger des coups.

- Super plan franchement, super plan ! hurla-t-elle.

Dans le chaos qui régnait, une balle transperça la cuve en verre de Jin, et par chance, sans le blesser. Le verre se brisa sur le sol et son corps tomba parmi les débris. Miharu entendit Heihachi, non loin d'eux, se plaindre :

- Quand on lui demande de se réveiller, il dort, et quand on lui demande de rester endormi, il se réveille !

Elle tourna la tête et comprit de quoi il parlait.

- Hey, appela-t-elle alors que Lars essayait de trouver une issue parmi les tirs. Hey ! Hey, hey, hey ! s'énerva-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se retourna-t-il.

Elle leva son doigt et il suivit des yeux la direction qu'elle montrait. Jin était en train de remuer, des marques noires commençant à se répandre sur sa peau, et une aura noire à se propager autour de son corps. Lars repéra aussi que les rebelles commençaient à arriver par la porte et à participer à la fusillade. Il fallait trouver un moyen que cela s'arrête, et rapidement.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment faire car les tirs cessèrent d'eux-mêmes au moment où un rugissement retentit dans toute la base, suivi d'une vague noire d'énergie qui repoussa tout le monde.


	5. Larmes de colère

Larmes de colère

La transformation de Jin était inattendue mais elle eut au moins le mérite de faire cesser les coups de feu et de faire fuir les soldats qui n'étaient pas préparés à une telle apparition. Heihachi voulut en profiter pour se jeter sur son petit-fils mais une nouvelle vague l'en empêcha et l'envoya contre un mur, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Lars profita de cette diversion pour surgir derrière Jin et le neutraliser en l'assommant, avant qu'il ne prenne pleine possession de ses pouvoirs maléfiques ou ne s'envole. Cette attaque provoqua la disparition des marques et fit résorber ses ailes, au grand soulagement du jeune Capitaine.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans le laboratoire. Mis à part ses compagnons, Bosconovitch et Heihachi, les quelques soldats qui n'avaient pas fuit avaient été assommés par l'onde noire. Lars hissa Jin sur son épaule pendant que Miharu débarrassait sa robe de serveuse de la poussière et des débris dû à la bataille.

- Xiao ?

- Oui, oui, je suis là, répondit la jeune fille en sortant de derrière la porte qui était sortie de ses gonds et lui était tombée dessus.

- On l'a échappé belle, soupira Miharu. Même si j'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Xiaoyu approuva mais ne répondit rien, son regard suivant Lars qui ordonnait à des subordonnés de le soulager de Jin et d'arrêter Bosconovitch. Heihachi, lui, s'était envolé. Le jeune Capitaine se rapprocha d'elles par la suite, inquiet.

- Où est Raven ? Il ne devait pas rester avec vous ?

- Il est resté plus loin pour se battre avec un officier flippant, répondit Miharu. Il nous a demandé de vous rejoindre seules ici.

- Je vais envoyer la seconde équipe pour voir s'il s'en est sorti. Êtes-vous blessées ?

- Non, moi ça va. Et toi Xiao ? Xiao… ?

La jeune fille se rapprocha de Lars avec un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Tu as été blessée ? demanda-t-il.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et elle résonna dans tout le laboratoire. Lars mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle lui avait donné une gifle. Quand il reposa ses yeux sur elle, la main sur sa joue endolorie, il vit de longues larmes sur ses joues. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle décida de suivre les soldats rebelles qui supportaient Jin hors du laboratoire. Au détour d'un couloir, elle repoussa l'un d'entre eux décida de le remplacer, qu'il proteste ou non n'y changeait rien. Jin était un peu plus lourd qu'elle l'imaginait, au point où elle se demanda si le soldat qui le portait de l'autre côté faisait exprès de ne pas y mettre du sien. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle entendit Miharu qui la suivait juste derrière, la priant de laisser faire quelqu'un de plus costaud. Juste après le poids qu'elle avait à supporter s'allégea subitement. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que Lars avait remplacé le soldat qui l'aidait de l'autre côté.

- Vous êtes aussi têtue que lui, soupira-t-il.

Xiaoyu ne répondit rien et continua à avancer parmi les couloirs en ruines. Raven décida alors de refaire son apparition.

- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Lars, dans un mélange de contrariété et de suspicion.

- Dragunov est hors d'état de nuire. On peut sortir d'ici tranquillement, ils vont mettre un moment avant de se réorganiser sans lui.

- Bien, répondit-il. Allons-y.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, et plusieurs fois, des soldats proposèrent de remplacer Xiaoyu ainsi que leur Capitaine, mais ils refusaient catégoriquement à chaque fois.

- Jin… Jin n'est pas têtu, finit-elle par dire alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie. On lui a implanté quelque chose dans la tête et ça le hante. Vous savez, peut-être que… peut-être que si sa mère n'était pas morte, s'il ne s'était pas isolé des seules personnes qui l'appréciaient, cette chose ne se serait jamais réveillée. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé plus tôt alors qu'il l'a depuis la naissance ? Je me suis posé cette question une fois. Kazuya l'a réveillé alors qu'il était bien plus jeune que lui, parce qu'il s'était retrouvé seul et trahi, qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Ça doit marcher pareil pour Jin, non ? A la seconde où il s'est retrouvé tout seul, cette chose est arrivée. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que c'est de notre faute à tous ? Je veux dire, peut-être que si on ne l'avait pas abandonné, rien ne serait arrivé. Tout ça, le monde est dans cet état à cause de nous, alors peut-être qu'on mérite tout le mal ce qui nous arrive.

Lars tourna la tête pour la regarder, et vit que ses sillons de larmes avaient séchés, mais ses yeux étaient toujours brillants. Il allait répondre quelque chose mais une lumière lui aveugla le visage. Ils étaient déjà arrivés dehors, et leur hélicoptère les attendait, les éblouissant de son projecteur. Un rebelle donna un manteau à poil à Miharu similaire à celui de Xiaoyu, qui consentit enfin à lâcher Jin quand il fallut le hisser à l'intérieur.

Une fois au chaud dans l'appareil, quittant enfin les terres enneigées de la Sibérie, tout le monde fut ravi d'avoir parfaitement réussi la mission. Mais ils avançaient à présent dans l'inconnu.

- Quel est son état ? demanda Lars à Bosconovitch qui était menotté en face de lui.

- Il est vivant et toujours normal, si c'est votre question. Enfin, normal… pour un Mishima.

Sa réplique lui fit gagner quelques regards noirs et il soupira en continuant :

- Mis à part ça, il n'est pas comateux. Son état ressemble plus à celui d'un profond sommeil plus qu'autre chose.

- Il m'avait l'air parfaitement réveillé tout à l'heure, lança un Vice-Capitaine.

- Oh, ce n'était pas un réveil. Ça pouvait être causé par plusieurs choses. C'était peut-être une réaction à la fusillade, ou à un rêve, ou aux décharges électriques…

- Comment ça les décharges électriques ? fit Lars en le saisissant par le cou.

- Les ru-russes avaient besoin de l'énergie du gène Devil pour ré-réveiller une bête qu'ils ont trouvée sous la glace, bafouilla Bosconovitch, étouffant. Une forte activité cardiaque ou une grande souffrance pouvait laisser le côté maléfique de Jin ressortir, d'où les décharges.

Lars le relâcha et laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main.

- Quelle bête sous la glace ? demanda Raven.

- Je ne sais rien à ce sujet, Heihachi ne m'en a pas dit plus. Ils ont trouvé une entité sous les glaces du nord et cherchaient à la réveiller grâce à Jin. Une fois fait, on était supposés repartir avec le corps de Jin, mais Heihachi prévoyait de s'enfuir avec lui bien avant de réveiller la bête…

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Lars.

- A cause de l'alliance de Kazuya avec les russes, j'imagine, répondit Raven.

- Oui, approuva Bosconovitch. Heihachi soupçonnait les russes de prévoir la livraison de Jin à Kazuya en échange de la paix sur le territoire.

- Pourquoi vous nous dites tout ça ? demanda Lars. N'êtes-vous pas du côté de Heihachi ?

- Je ne suis du côté de personne. Je ne vis que pour la science, et surtout pour ma fille. D'ailleurs, à l'occasion, j'aimerais que vous me la rendiez.

- Alisa n'est plus votre chose, rétorqua Lars qui contenait de plus en plus sa colère. Et Jin non plus.

Tout monde fut soulagé de reposer le pied sur le sol japonais. Bosconovitch fut le premier à sortir de l'appareil puis à être conduit en cellule. Xiaoyu et Miharu furent emmenées au chaud, et Raven disparut dans la nature à peine l'hélicoptère posé. Lars fut le dernier à regagner la base. Il avait à peine passé les portes qu'il sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui et des bras lui enserrer le cou. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Alisa. La jeune fille le regarda, toute souriante. Ils ne purent s'échanger des mots car Lee fit son entrée.

- Excellent, fit-il en applaudissant. J'ai appris que la mission s'était bien passée.

- Oui, en quelque sorte, répondit Lars en détachant enfin son regard d'Alisa. Mais Heihachi a encore réussi à s'enfuir.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Les Mishima ont un certain talent pour l'art de la fuite.

- Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que vous soyez au courant de ce que nous faisions. Si Kazuya apprend quoique ce soit…

- Je vous l'ai dit, Kazuya se fiche de ce que je peux faire avec ma compagnie. De toute façon, il est bien trop occupé pour se soucier de moi. Il ne l'a jamais fait avant, je ne vois pourquoi il commencerait aujourd'hui. Mis à part ça, comment va-t-il ?

- Je pensais aller le voir.

- Après vous, s'inclina Lee.

Lars prit la main d'Alisa et tous les trois se rendirent à la section médicale du quartier général.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle où était gardé Jin, Xiaoyu et Miharu s'y trouvaient déjà. Jin était couché sur un lit au milieu de la pièce, un linge blanc sur les yeux. Sa respiration était régulière et sa température normale, ce qui était bon signe.

- Toujours pas d'évolution ? demanda Lars.

- Non, répondit Miharu, debout près du lit. On dirait vraiment qu'il dort, comme il l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Je ferai d'ailleurs interroger notre nouveau prisonnier. Il faut savoir s'ils lui ont donné quelque chose ou non.

- Un prisonnier ? s'étonna Lee.

- Oui, nous avons ramené… un docteur plein de surprises, répondit-il sans vouloir en dire plus à cause de la présence d'Alisa.

- Oh… Je vois, comprit Lee.

- Xiaoyu, Miharu… Vous allez rentrer à Tokyo, informa Lars.

- Pourquoi ? se retourna Xiaoyu, assise sur le lit.

- C'est en restant avec nous que tu attireras l'attention. On surveillera de loin mai-

- C'est une façon de dire que je suis un boulet ?

- C'est une façon de dire que tu dois être protégée. Dans cette situation, Jin n'aurait pas sou-

- Jin n'est pas en état de décider quoique ce soit, et la dernière fois que vous l'avez laissé faire il a détruit la moitié de la planète et s'est lancé dans un combat-suicide. Mais vous avez raison, continuez de l'isoler, ça va arranger les choses, se leva-t-elle pour quitter la pièce.

Lars attrapa son bras au vol avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- Il n'est pas tout seul.

La jeune fille dégagea son bras sans répondre et sortit. Miharu, réalisant que Xiaoyu n'était plus là, sortit à sa suite, après avoir salué Lars pour le remercier de son aide.


	6. Poursuite

Poursuite

- Hé ? Un remplacement ? s'étonna Xiaoyu alors qu'elle sortait des vestiaires après avoir enfilé son nouvel uniforme de serveuse.

C'était une petite robe corset noire, avec des petites manches, des lacets et des jupons bleu royal. Elle nota qu'elle était bien plus courte que la précédente, mais au moins, elle allait bien avec ses ballerines à ruban bleues.

- Oui, répondit le gérant du restaurant à Xiaoyu. Là, c'était les vacances, mais avec votre rentrée universitaire, vous serez moins là, alors j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et vous avez déjà trouvé quelqu'un ? demanda Miharu.

- Oui, une lycéenne.

- En tout cas, même si c'est encore un nid à pervers, le nouvel uniforme est plutôt confortable, nota Xiaoyu. Tu n'essaies pas le tien Miharu ?

- Non, on n'a pas le temps Xiao, on va être en retard aux inscriptions, répondit-elle en consultant sa montre.

- Hein ? Déjà ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs on ferait mieux d'y aller, fit Miharu en saisissant le bras de Xiaoyu.

- Mais Miharu, l'uniforme ! lança-t-elle alors qu'elle se faisait traîner dehors. Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça !

- Pas le temps ! Bye, bye, boss !

- Oui, oui… répondit celui-ci, peu concerné.

* * *

- Mon Dieu, heureusement que j'ai un short dessous, grommela Xiaoyu alors qu'elles arrivaient dans l'allée principale de leur nouvelle université. Je fais une super entrée, là.

- Je trouve que c'est très mignon. Ça change de tous tes trucs multicolores.

- Miharu, la couleur n'est franchement pas le problème, là.

- Hey, les filles !

- Ça y est, ça commence, se refrogna-t-elle.

Quand elles se retournèrent, elles furent surprises de voir Kôsuke assis sur le dossier d'un banc, sous un cerisier. Il était accompagné de deux autres garçons. Xiaoyu se contenta de regarder au loin, attendant les critiques d'un air grognon. A sa grande surprise, elle entendit Miharu et Kôsuke rire ensemble, et quand elle tourna la tête, les joues de son amie avaient fraîchement rosies.

- Oh, alors vous êtes aussi dans cette fac ?

- Oui, répondit Miharu. On vient chercher nos emplois du temps.

- Oh, j'ai déjà pris les miens. On n'aura qu'à les comparer après si tu veux.

- Ok !

- Xiaoyu, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il finalement, voyant sa tête.

- Ouais, je pète la forme Kôsuke, grommela-t-elle.

- J'ai appris pour ton maître. Je suis vraiment désolé. Quand auront lieu les funérailles ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kôsuke ? répliqua Xiaoyu. Y'a pas deux mois, j'étais la pire des tricheuses et maintenant que t'as pitié je suis ta nouvelle meilleure amie ?

- Xiao ! s'offusqua Miharu. Fais pas attention à elle, Kôsuke.

Alors que Xiaoyu soupçonna Miharu d'avoir donné rendez-vous à Kôsuke, ce qui expliquerait sa soudaine précipitation de tout à l'heure, elle remarqua une grosse tache noire dans le ciel. Elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un hélicoptère, et son cerveau mit encore plus de temps à comprendre qu'il était sur le point de se poser devant l'entrée de l'université. Cependant, quand elle vit des soldats de la Tekken Force en sortir, elle se réveilla soudainement.

- Ça, ça craint, fit-elle alors que leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux volaient à cause des hélices.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? se leva Kôsuke pour se placer devant Miharu.

- C'est moi qui ai le plus besoin d'être protégée, là ! se retourna Xiaoyu.

Elle se retourna pour regarder les soldats et fit soudainement la grimace.

- Quatre ? Quatre soldats ? Ils ont si peu d'estime pour moi ? C'est quoi leur problème ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment là ? lui hurla Miharu.

Xiaoyu ne répondit pas car ils chargeaient déjà sur elle et le combat s'engagea rapidement.

- Ils attaquent sans aucune sommation ? s'exclama Kôsuke.

Xiaoyu n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des soldats et quand elle eut fini, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, victorieuse.

- Pff. Va falloir me mettre un plus gros morceau si vous voulez me choper.

- Xiao.

- Sérieux. Ça y est, je suis encore plus énervé.

- Xiao !

- Quoi, Miharu ? Tu vois pas que je suis en intense réflexion, là ?

Miharu ne répondit pas et montra quelque chose du doigt. Xioayu suivit sa direction. Quand elle vit une ombre en costume blanc sortir de l'hélicoptère, elle comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

- Ok. Je veux bien admettre que sur ce coup là j'aurais dû me taire.

- Mais c'est… bégaya Kôsuke.

- Ça craint Xiao. Il se déplace carrément pour toi. Tu dois vraiment être quelqu'un d'impor- Xiao ?

- Elle vient de partir en courant, répondit Kôsuke.

- Hein ?

Un grand coup de vent passa à côté d'eux, les ignorant complètement. Miharu comprit tout de suite que Kazuya ne se focaliserait que sur Xiaoyu cette fois.

Xiaoyu ne connaissait pas encore très bien tous les recoins de l'université, mais sur le moment, courir lui avait semblé la meilleure option. Il ne la tuerait sûrement pas mais l'optique de se faire retenir en otage ne l'enchantait guère. Et se faire ramasser par le roi du monde en plein milieu de la cour de sa nouvelle école non plus. Elle arriva par elle ne savait quel parcours dans la cour arrière de la faculté. Elle grogna de mécontentement quand elle comprit qu'elle aurait eu plus vite fait de faire le tour de bâtiment plutôt que d'emprunter les petits chemins intérieurs.

Elle souffla trois secondes quand elle vit le reflet de Kazuya dans la vitre du panneau d'affichage en face d'elle. Elle se décala à temps pour éviter son poing qui s'y écrasa violemment, allant même jusqu'à fissurer une partie du mur derrière le verre. Elle pivota au sol pour le frapper à l'arrière du genou et il ne fit que fléchir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer une chute, mais ce n'était déjà pas trop mal. Elle se réjouit évidemment trop vite car Kazuya réussit tout de même à la saisir par le cou et à la plaqua contre les restes du mur. Des morceaux de verre s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et elle grimaça de douleur. Kazuya rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, serrant encore plus son emprise.

- La prochaine fois que tu te balades en Sibérie, n'oublie pas les caméras de surveillance !

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? dit-elle, manquant d'air.

- Où est-il ? fit Kazuya en la plaquant plus fort contre le mur.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous dire quoique ce soit après ce que vous avez fait à maître Jinrei ?

- Qui te dit que j'ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

- Qui d'autre ?

Kazuya se rapprocha de son oreille et planta littéralement ses doigts dans la peau de son cou.

- Si tu ne me dis pas où est mon fils, crois-moi, tu subiras bien pire que ton vieux maître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kazuya ? Vous avez peur de quelque chose ?

Il s'énerva encore plus et Xiaoyu put sentir du sang couler dans son dos à cause des débris de verre. Elle gémit de douleur, fait dont il sembla se délecter.

- Tu n-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un son gronda dans la cour arrière. Il se retourna à temps pour voir débarquer une moto, conduite par un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse très caractéristique. Xiaoyu profita de son inattention pour se dégager de Kazuya et foncer vers Hwoarang. Celui-ci fit un dérapage pour faire un demi-tour et laisser Xiaoyu monter à l'arrière. Il démarra dans un nouveau dérapage et extirpa la jeune fille de là.

- Il ne nous suivra pas ? demanda fort Hwoarang car le vent les empêchait de parler correctement.

- Je ne pense pas ! Il doit regagner son hélico d'abord, il ne risquerait pas de se transformer en plein Tokyo !

- Tant mieux pour nous !

Hwoarang traça en ville pendant une bonne demi-heure, et elle commença à se demander où il l'emmenait. Au bout d'un moment, ils sortirent enfin de Tokyo et arrivèrent en banlieue. Il conduisit jusqu'à un parc et s'arrêta près d'une sorte de clairière.

- Mais pourquoi tu es là ? put-elle enfin demander après être descendue de l'engin.

- Quelqu'un m'a demandé de venir te chercher, répondit-il en éteignant le moteur.

Un bourdonnement familier gronda dans ses oreilles et elle leva les yeux au ciel pour voir un hélicoptère militaire descendre et se poser dans la clairière. Elle vit sans surprise Lars en sortir qui l'appela, et se retourna vers Hwoarang.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, tu dois y aller seule.

- Kazuya t'a vu, c'est dangereux pour toi si tu restes à découvert.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit-il. Je saurais me débrouiller. Toi, dépêche-toi.

Xiaoyu le remercia d'un sourire avant de s'incliner, puis courut vers Lars.


	7. Promiscuité

_Un chapitre de transition cette fois, qui permet de se concentrer enfin sur nos couples principaux ! (oui je sais, il était temps -")._

_Possible que je change le titre un de ces quatre. Ou pas._

Promiscuité

- Et Miharu ? demanda Xiaoyu alors qu'elle regagnait une nouvelle fois la base.

- On a prévu de passer la prendre plus tard, mais Panda est déjà là, répondit Lars.

- Oh, je vais passer la voir alors !

- Elle est bien traitée, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Je veux d'abord passer par la section médicale, fit-il en lui ouvrant la porte de ladite salle.

- Oh, mais je vais bien ! Je n'ai que des écorchures dans le dos, et je crois que ma cicatrice au cou s'est un peu rouverte, mai-

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, coupa-t-il en lui montrant quelque chose de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu- Oh mon Dieu !

Assis sur un lit, Jin se faisait faire un check-up par un des médecins militaires. Il semblait encore un peu mou, mais il était parfaitement réveillé. Il se leva puis remercia le médecin qui se retira, avant de recevoir une Xiaoyu complètement euphorique dans ses bras. Comme à son habitude, il fut peu réactif à l'étreinte, mais la laissa faire tout de même. Au bout d'un moment, il se dégagea tout de même pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- As-tu dit quelque chose à Kazuya ?

- Oh, fit-elle, dégoûtée.

- Xiao, c'est vrai-

La gifle résonna dans la chambre et Lars se massa instinctivement la joue en repensant à la sienne, surtout que Jin venait à peine de se réveiller. Il avait cependant plus mal au cœur quand il vit les larmes de la jeune fille. Xiaoyu n'ajouta rien d'autre quitta la pièce en pleurant.

- J'ai toujours été impressionné par ta faculté à repousser tous les gens qui seraient susceptibles de tenir à toi, lança Lars en croisant les bras.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer, répondit simplement Jin en enfilant une chemise qui lui avait été donnée.

- Alors pour une fois tu pourrais au moins faire semblant. Wang Jinrei est mort il y a quelques jours, répliqua Lars avant de quitter lui aussi la pièce.

* * *

- Wow, c'est plutôt moche Xiao, lança Miharu.

La jeune fille avait rejointe son amie quelques temps plus tard et la regardait à présent alors qu'elle était couchée sur le ventre, le dos à découvert. Un médecin était en train de lui enlever les petits morceaux de verres qui étaient restés encrés dans ses blessures. Panda aussi était là, couchée dans un coin de la pièce.

- Merci Miharu, je me sens beaucoup mieux, fit-elle en grimaçant sous la douleur.

- Les cicatrices partiront au bout d'un moment, dit le docteur. Ce n'est pas grave du tout, mais vu leur nombre, ça risque d'être douloureux pendant un petit moment.

- Merveilleux.

- T'es sacrément grognon en ce moment, remarqua Miharu.

- Je me demande pourquoi.

- Allez Xiao, n'es-tu pas celle qui est toujours optimiste, même dans l'adversité ? Si tu commences à agir comme ça, c'est peut-être un signe qu'on va vraiment tous mourir.

- J'ai le droit d'être optimiste et grognon à la fois, non ? répondit-elle en se cachant dans l'oreiller.

- Laissez-nous.

Xiaoyu avait reconnu tout de suite sa voix mais elle ne daigna pas sortir sa tête de l'oreiller. Peu après elle entendit la porte se refermer, laissant entendre que Miharu et le docteur venaient de sortir.

- Tu ne sembles toujours pas avoir saisi le concept, alors je vais te le répéter : la courtoisie veut qu'on ne rentre pas dans la chambre d'une fille sans permission, lança-t-elle à travers le coussin.

- Elle veut aussi qu'on ne gifle pas les gens sans raison.

- Ce n'était pas sans raison ! s'offusqua-t-elle en levant enfin la tête.

Jin soupira en fermant les yeux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une forêt.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça car je doutais de ta loyauté, mais je connais Kazuya.

- Si tu veux savoir s'il m'a battu à mort pour me faire avouer, alors c'est non, il n'en a pas eu le temps. Hwoarang m'a sauvé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui-là ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu devrais le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Jin se retourna et la regarda. Xiaoyu n'avait pas bougé du lit et avait replongé sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur le bord, avant de poser une main sur une des blessures. La jeune fille gémit mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou et remarqua que ses anciennes marques étaient toujours là. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ton cou n'est toujours pas guéri ?

- Oh, il l'était.

Il l'a sentit frissonner et retira sa main. Elle soupira de mécontentement.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Jinrei ?

Il vit ses épaules se contracter, mais elle finit par répondre.

- Un avion à bombardé son temple juste au moment où j'arrivais. Je ne sais pas qui c'était.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent se payer ce genre d'engin. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Il l'a vit hésiter.

- Si tu sais quelque chose, il faut le dire Xiao.

- C'était lui qui savait quelque chose, fit-elle en sortant enfin sa tête de l'oreiller pour le regarder.

- Il t'a dit ce qu'il savait, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda sans rien répondre et il sembla subitement énervé. Il se leva brutalement et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Jin !

* * *

- On dirait que j'ai gagné, fit Alisa assise sur Lars en affichant un regard victorieux, une main sur son torse transpirant.

- Il n'y a rien de glorieux quand on a des tronçonneuses à la place des bras, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle rigola et se leva avant de l'aider à faire de même. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils s'entraînaient dans la salle prévue à cet effet et il était déjà épuisé. Il ne savait si c'était dû au fait qu'il manquait d'entraînement ou au fait qu'elle était probablement plus forte que lui.

- Tu n'as toujours pas consulté le rapport que Lee t'a donné, dit-elle alors qu'il enfilait une veste.

- Je le ferai plus tard, ce n'est pas pressé, sourit-il.

- As-tu peur de ce que tu pourrais y lire ?

Lars n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Jin ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

- On doit se parler. Maintenant.

Lars soupira et sortit en reboutonnant sa veste, Alisa le suivant comme une ombre.

- Qui a bombardé le temple de Wang Jinrei ? interrogea Jin.

- Je n'en sais rien. Kazuya, ou peut-être même Heihachi. L'un ou l'autre, ça ne change rien, ils veulent tous les deux la même chose. Ce qui veut dire que ce que savait Jinrei les gênait dans la possession de la Mishima Zaibatsu ou alors était susceptible de les mettre à terre définitivement.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Jin.

- Ça je ne sais pas. Mais si Xiaoyu est elle aussi au courant, elle est en danger. Alisa restera avec elle et la protégera. Je le lui ai déjà ordonné. D'ailleurs, je préfère te prévenir, elle ne suit que ce que je lui dis, alors tu ne pourras pas me poignarder dans le dos une deuxième fois.

Jin soupira d'agacement.

- Désolé de te rendre si impuissant, mais le mieux que tu puisses faire pour l'instant, c'est de te cacher ici.

- A la seconde où Kazuya saura que je suis réveillé, il organisera un tournoi.

- Et toi tu vas y aller tête baissée, comme d'habitude, fit Lars d'un ton las.

- S'il apprend que je suis vivant, il se détournera d'elle. Et je pourrais enfin en finir.

- T'as raison, recommence une tentative de suicide, ça nous a bien aidé la dernière fois.

Jin perdit patience et saisit Lars par le col.

- Tu crois pouvoir me battre dans ton état, lança Lars, prêt à répliquer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être à fond pour te donner une leçon.

- Jin Kazama, si vous ne le lâchez pas, je vais être obligée d'intervenir, dit Alisa mécaniquement.

- Te faire protéger par un robot, quelle belle démonstration de lâcheté, lança-t-il.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, rétorqua Lars.

Jin regarda Alisa et finit par le lâcher, avant de partir dans une colère noire.

- Fais le surveiller, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se transforme par surprise, ordonna Lars à Alisa, alors qu'il arrangeait sa veste. Il fait le malin mais il est loin d'avoir récupéré ses forces. Il pourrait ne pas se contrôler.

- Bien.


	8. Intimité

_Bon, j'en connais pas mal qui vont être contents après ce chapitre… Si ça c'est pas un cadeau…_

Intimité

- Aaah… Et dire que je ne reverrai plus jamais Kôsuke… se lamenta Miharu sous un arbre, non loin du quartier général.

- Si tu veux retourner à la fac juste pour revoir Kôsuke, autant rester ici à ne rien faire, répondit Xiaoyu qui caressait Panda.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Pourquoi, tu l'aimes, toi ? Depuis quand on fait ses études pour l'amour d'un crétin ? D'un crétin que tu haïssais y'a pas deux semaines, en plus ! s'exclama Xiaoyu.

- Xiaoooo, tu as l'esprit siiii fermé. Les gens qui s'aiment se déchirent, c'est une vérité bien connue. Et puis, t'es mal placée pour me faire ce genre de réflexion. Il vaut mieux aller à la fac juste pour un crétin que de se faire tabasser la tronche pour lui.

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

- C'est cela oui, bailla Miharu. Je suis sûre qu'Alisa est d'accord avec moi. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

- Dans l'arbre.

- Alisaaaaaa !

En un saut gracieux, la jeune cyborg atterrit devant elles.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous avons besoin de tes lumières.

- Fiche-lui la paix Miharu, se lamenta Xiaoyu.

- Alisa, que penses-tu du comportement de Xiao envers Jin ?

- Lars dit qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, mais qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Diantre. Quelle cruelle vérité.

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle… grommela Xioayu.

- Et que pense Lars du comportement que Jin à envers Xiao ?

- Lars dit que parce qu'il est maudit, Jin ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une famille ou des amis, et donc pas de relation avec qui que ce soit, et que c'est pour cela qu'il est froid avec Xiaoyu.

- Diantre. Quelle cruelle vérité.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Lars ne fait pas pareil ? demanda Xiaoyu.

- Lars pense qu'il est probablement comme Heihachi, qu'il ne possède pas le gène, ou bien qu'il n'a jamais été assez triste ou en colère pour le déclencher, répondit Alisa.

- Xiaooo, sers-toi de ta tête, fit Miharu en lui tapotant le crâne. Lars est amoureux d'un robot, il n'aura jamais à se préoccuper de sa descendance.

- N'importe quoi, répliqua Xiaoyu en dégageant sa main. Enfin, c'est bon, tu as ta réponse ? Tu veux bien la laisser tranquille ?

- Pas encore, pas encore. J'ai une dernière question.

- T'es lourde Miharu.

- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, dit Alisa en souriant.

- T'as vu ? Elle kiffe.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Y'a des sujets plus intéressants, soupira Xiaoyu.

- Ben non, justement. Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais on se fait chier comme des rats morts. Et elle doit être dans le même cas que nous. Donc, Alisa, avec toutes les informations que tu as récoltées venant de Lars et de toutes les choses que tu as pu voir, penses-tu que, malgré tout, Jin pourrait être amoureux de Xiao ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? s'offusqua brutalement Xiaoyu, faisant lever la tête de Panda. On n'a pas ce genre de relation !

- Mon Dieu, assume Xiao. Les histoires d'amour au destin tragiques sont les plus intéressantes, on n'en ferait pas des films sinon.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !

- C'est possible, répondit Alisa, les faisant taire toutes les deux.

- Non… Sérieux ? demanda Miharu après un moment. Tu es sûre ?

- Oh oui. Ce n'est qu'une question de paramètres et de calculs de probabilités.

- Quel romantisme… Je préférais l'idée du destin tragique en fait, lança Xiaoyu.

- Ha-ha ! Ça veut dire que j'avais raison ! pouffa Miharu en la pointant du doigt.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !

Panda les regarda se battre puis bailla avant de se rendormir.

* * *

- Saleté de Miharu, grimaça Xioayu. Maintenant je ne vais penser qu'à ça.

Elle se regardait dans le miroir du coin salle de bain de la chambre qu'on avait bien voulu lui laisser. Elle y restait avec Miharu et Panda. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais ça suffisait, elles ne s'en servaient que pour dormir.

Xiaoyu commença à se déshabiller et à chercher son nouvel uniforme. Elle se sentait bien dedans et il l'avait laissée libre de ses mouvements pendant son pseudo combat avec Kazuya, alors elle avait pensé à voir si elle allait le garder ou pas pour l'entraînement. Miharu avait réussit à recoudre les trous faits sur le panneau d'affichage et il était comme neuf. Elle espérait cependant que les bandages qui lui recouvraient le corps pour protéger son dos ne la gênerait pas à se mouvoir.

Elle avait déjà enfilé le short et allait saisir la robe qu'elle avait posée sur le rebord du lavabo quand une main l'en empêcha. Elle regarda dans le miroir immédiatement et vit qu'il s'agissait de Jin. Le visage impassible, contrairement au sien, il ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure par le fait qu'elle n'était habillée que d'un minishort et de maigres bandages.

- Lars m'a dit que tu voulais t'entraîner. Tu devrais changer tes pansements avant, fit-il en lançant un rouleau dans le lavabo.

- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais une formation d'infirmière.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là. Mais quand tu t'entraînes seul il faut apprendre à te soigner, fit-il en commençant à les enlever.

- Je demanderai au médecin, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, répondit Xiaoyu en l'arrêtant d'une main.

- Il ne te touchera pas, dit-il en se dégageant et en continuant.

- Jin, c'est un médecin, c'est son travail, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est un homme avant d'être un médecin.

D'un mouvement plus brusque qu'il ne le voulut, Jin tira et les bandages tombèrent. Instinctivement, Xiaoyu se cacha la poitrine des bras, évitant soigneusement le miroir du regard.

- Tu cicatrises vite, nota-t-il.

- Je sais.

Il cala ses mains sur ses hanches et posa son menton en soupirant sur son épaule. N'osant bouger, elle le regarda à travers le miroir. Il avait les yeux fermés.

- Jin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est cet endroit, souffla-t-il. C'est le fait de savoir que je ne suis pas un prisonnier, mais que je ne décide de rien. J'ai l'impression que je peux faire ce que je veux, car de toute façon ça n'aura pas de conséquences. Cette liberté… C'est plutôt euphorisant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

- Et c'est encore plus euphorisant si on prend en compte que ça ne durera pas.

Il referma les yeux et respira ses cheveux. Bon. Ça, c'était nouveau. Toujours mieux que les cornes et les marques, se dit-elle. Le coma avait donc du bon. Même si ça restait bizarre.

- Si tu le voulais vraiment, ça pourrait durer, répondit-elle, jouant le jeu.

- On n'a pas toujours le choix, Xiao.

- Bien-sûr que si. On n'a toujours le choix. C'est juste qu'on préfère se dire que c'est trop compliqué pour ne pas avoir le courage de prendre une décision. C'est toujours plus facile d'être lâche.

Il sourit faiblement mais ne bougea toujours pas. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes puis au bout d'un moment, il se décida à prendre le bandage qu'il avait envoyé. Xiaoyu fut bien obligée de relâcher sa poitrine pour le maintenir pendant que Jin l'enroulait, mais elle vit avec soulagement qu'il avait la décence de ne pas regarder dans le miroir. Elle n'en fut pas moins rose pour autant.

- Kazuya vient d'annoncer qu'il allait ouvrir un nouveau tournoi, dit-il alors qu'il avait presque terminé.

- Quand ça ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Il ne l'a pas précisé. Il a juste dit publiquement qu'il y songeait. Il attend probablement d'avoir la certitude que je suis réveillé pour fixer une date.

- J-

- Jin ! fit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Lars, avant d'être suivie par trois coups à la porte. Viens, c'est urgent.

Le jeune homme termina rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de prendre la robe de Xiaoyu et de la lui donner. Il la regarda cependant plus en détail avant de demander :

- D'où elle vient, cette robe ?

- C'est ma tenue de serveuse, répondit-elle en lui prenant des mains.

Il leva les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'avec sa bonté sans limites ton père allait me payer mes études ?

Il soupira, visiblement contrarié, mais n'ajouta rien. Avant de sortir, il lui lança :

- Tu devrais te dépêcher. Panda t'attend déjà dans la salle d'entraînement.

- T'es gonflé de me dire ça, franchement ! hurla-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait.

Elle croisa les bras, grimaçante, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, les bras accrochés au bord du lavabo.

- Aaah… Comment je pourrais me concentrer sur l'entraînement, maintenant ? gémit-elle. Saleté de Miharu.

* * *

Alors qu'elle revenait de son entraînement, avachie sur le dos de Panda qui s'était chargée de la réveiller, Xiaoyu passa devant ce qui semblait être le centre de commande des rebelles. Elle y était entrée une fois quand elle était revenue au quartier général après avoir appris l'enlèvement de Miharu. La porte étant entrebâillée, elle put entendre sans problèmes la voix grave et caractéristique de Raven. Elle n'était pas spécialement intéressée, mais quand elle entendit Lars et Jin lui répondre, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser une oreille pour écouter.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller aussi précipitamment ? demanda Lars.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attende à ce que je me présente devant lui, répondit Jin. Il doit s'imaginer qu'on attendra le tournoi.

- L'effet de surprise ne peut que jouer en notre faveur, ajouta Raven.

- J'imagine que vous avez raison, répondit Lars. On ne pourra pas approcher Kazuya avant l'Iron Fist de toute façon, mais là, c'est une autre histoire. Cependant, tu dois prendre en compte qu'après un tel exploit, tout le monde saura que tu es en vie Jin, et le tournoi n'en sera que plus avancé. Tu es prêt à assumer ça ?

- Il le faudra tôt ou tard de toute façon. Au moins, toute cette histoire sera enfin terminée.

- Bien, concéda Lars en s'avachissant sur son fauteuil. Je vais prévenir les troupes, il nous faut une arrière-garde.

- Alors c'est décidé, conclut Jin. Dans quelques heures, Heihachi sera de l'histoire ancienne.


	9. Trouver Heihachi

Trouver Heihachi

- Miharu.

- Je dors.

- Miharu.

- Zzzz…

- Miharu…

- Quoi ? répondit celle-ci en se retournant dans son lit.

- Tu as gardé le numéro d'Hwoarang, non ? demanda Xiaoyu qui était assise sur le sien.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Allez, je t'ai vu lui demander avant qu'on reparte du dernier tournoi.

- Et même si je l'avais ? fit Miharu.

- J'en ai besoin Miharu, je ne te le demande pas pour m'amuser. Et j'ai aussi besoin que tu m'aides à chercher quelque chose dans le centre de commandes.

- Et je le ferai parce-que… ?

- Parce-que tu m'aimes ? tenta Xiaoyu. Et puis vu que tu t'ennuies, ça pourrait être marrant.

- Oui, j'adore me faire passer des savons gratuitement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils nous fassent ? On n'est pas des prisonnières, si on a envie de se balader dans les couloirs à trois heures du matin, on le fait. T'es majeure Miharu, majeure, argumenta Xiaoyu le doigt en l'air telle une savante.

Miharu soupira et après une longue réflexion intérieure, accepta de se lever.

* * *

- Xiao, grouille, murmura Miharu en faisant le guet.

- Si quelqu'un arrive, joue les somnambules.

- Et comment je suis censée faire ça ?

- Tu mets tes bras devant et tu baragouines les paroles de ta chanson préférée, répondit-elle vaguement alors qu'elle fouillait dans des papiers.

- Mais tu cherches quoi ?

- Les rapports des équipes de surveillance. Quelqu'un doit se charger de mettre par écrit ce qu'il s'est passé lors des missions, et je sais que Raven est parti à la recherche d'Heihachi avec un certain nombre de rebelles. Même si je doute que Raven note quoique ce soit, l'un des hommes de Lars a forcément fait un rapport.

- C'est vachement bien administré pour une bande de rebelles. Je suis un peu déçue.

- Quand Lars a quitté Jin, il a embarqué la moitié de la Tekken Force avec lui. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'ils fonctionnent autrement. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir des classeurs, des archives et des secrétaires dans ce cas.

- Probablement.

Miharu surveilla pendant une ou deux minutes encore, quand elle entendit des bruits au bout d'un couloir.

- Xiao !

- J'y suis presque !

Miharu vit deux soldats arriver, lancés dans une grande discussion culinaire. Xiaoyu sortit juste à temps de la salle des commandes quand ils remarquèrent les deux jeunes filles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda l'un deux, suspicieux.

- On se promène, on n'arrivait pas à dormir, répondit Xiaoyu, haletante.

- Vous avez un problème avec ça ? leur lança Miharu en croisant les bras, sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit une voix venant de la direction opposée.

Xiaoyu et Miharu se tournèrent et les deux soldats tendirent la tête pour voir arriver Jin, une serviette dans les mains. A son allure, il revenait probablement d'un entraînement intensif. Apparemment, personne ne semblait prédisposé à lui répondre et il dû poser sa question une seconde fois.

- Rien. Rien du tout, fit Xiaoyu en baissant les yeux.

Miharu roula des yeux en voyant le comportement plus que coupable de son amie. Elle ne doutait pas que Jin l'avait forcément remarqué, mais comme d'habitude, son visage restait inexpressif.

- On y va Xiao, lança Miharu en la prenant par le bras.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans leur chambre, la jeune fille lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

- Quoi ? demanda Xiaoyu en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Bien joué, il ne va rien suspecter avec ta réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Y'a deux jours tu lui files une baffe et maintenant tu baisses les yeux en lui parlant ? Je veux bien accepter tes cinq phases de deuil, mais là t'es vraiment bizarre.

- Donne-moi ton téléphone, je vais appeler Hwoarang.

Miharu la regarda, les mains sur les hanches, contrariée que Xiaoyu change de sujet aussi peu discrètement.

- Allez, file-le moi ! s'énerva Xiaoyu en tendant la main.

Miharu soupira et le prit sur sa table de chevet avant de lui lancer.

- Et tu vas lui dire quoi pour le convaincre ?

- La seule chose qui puisse l'intéresser.

* * *

- Désolée, Xiao est sortie, répondit Miharu sur le pas de sa chambre quand Jin se présenta à elle.

- Sortie ? Comment ça sortie ?

- Elle est partie se promener dans la forêt, mais Alisa doit sûrement la suivre de près, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je voulais lui parler de quelque chose avant de partir.

- Tu voulais la prévenir que tu partais tuer Heihachi ? Elle est déjà au courant. Elle vous a entendu en discuter hier soir.

- Et elle ne fait rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'elle fasse ? Te botter les fesses ? Je t'en prie… Même si elle avait voulu discuter, ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu n'en as jamais rien à faire de ce qu'elle veut. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, il est cinq heures du matin, fit Miharu en voulant fermer la porte.

- Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce qu'elle veut, lança-t-il en l'empêchant.

- Lui as-tu déjà demandé ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? As-tu déjà vraiment abordé le sujet ? Tu devrais essayer de lui en parler une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de jouer les courants d'air ou les ténébreux silencieux au passé tragique. Tu serais surpris.

Epuisée, Miharu ferma la porte sur le nez de Jin et partit se recoucher. Lui se contenta de rejoindre Lars et les troupes dehors qui l'attendaient.

* * *

- T'es pas obligé de rouler comme un malade ! hurla Xiaoyu à l'arrière de la moto d'Hwoarang.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que t'étais pressée d'aller là-bas ?

- Ça n'aura plus aucun sens si je me pointe en pièces détachées !

Hwoarang ralentit légèrement la cadence alors qu'il slalomait entre les arbres, quand il remarqua quelque chose dans son rétroviseur.

- On est suivis.

Xiaoyu tourna la tête et vit une ombre dans le ciel :

- C'est Alisa, ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. Elle a pour ordre de me protéger.

- Elle ne risque pas de prévenir tes petits amis ?

- Elle doit me protéger, pas me surveiller.

- J'espère alors qu'elle a pris en compte cette petite subtilité, fit Hwoarang. Les hélicos de ton pote sont rapides, si on n'accélère pas, on ne pourra pas arriver avant eux.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… Fais-toi plaisir, soupira Xiaoyu.

Elle s'accrocha plus fort à lui et il abaissa ses lunettes d'une main avant de foncer à travers la forêt.

* * *

Un instant plus tard, les rebelles arrivèrent enfin dans les montagnes où était supposé se cacher Heihachi. Le lieu était assez vaste, alors ils décidèrent se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Jin, sans surprise, préféra rester seul.

- Je suis tout de même surpris qu'Heihachi soit resté sur le territoire japonais, pensa tout haut Lars.

- S'il veut pouvoir saisir la moindre chance de voler le pouvoir à Kazuya, il doit rester dans le coin, répondit Jin calmement.

- L'objectif est de le capturer, j'ai encore des choses à régler avec lui, lança Lars à ses troupes.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de le trouver avant moi, rétorqua le brun alors qu'il réajustait ses gants.

Puis dans un saut, il disparut dans les montagnes.

- Capitaine, vous voulez qu'on le suive ? demanda l'un des hommes de Lars.

- Pas la peine. Si vous intervenez il vous neutralisera en trois secondes. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de notre côté, ajouta-t-il en prenant un autre chemin.

Au bout d'un petit moment, l'équipe qui suivait Lars arriva devant un petit escalier sinueux qui menait au creux de deux petits monts. Quand il vit des hommes en noir, probablement les gardes du corps d'Heihachi, assommés et désarmés au sol, il pensa tout de suite que Jin était arrivé le premier. Cependant, quand il aperçut Hwoarang sagement adossé contre une pierre, une tout autre théorie envahit son esprit. Le regard que le rouquin lui renvoya lui confirma ses pensées, et Lars fonça dans les escaliers, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il arriva sur une petite place en pierre aménagée, près d'une petite cascade. La première chose qu'il vit fut le dos d'Alisa, et il accéléra pour arriver à sa hauteur. Quand il y parvint, il vit Heihachi de dos, au milieu de la cour en pierre, immobile. Xiaoyu était juste derrière lui avec une arme, sans doute volée à l'un des gardes du corps, pointée derrière la tête du vieil homme.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu es parvenue jusqu'ici, sembla répondre Heihachi.

- Ce n'est pas la question que je vous ai posée ! répondit Xiaoyu fébrilement.

A ses tressautements, Lars n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

- Est-ce que c'est vous ou pas ? reprit-elle.

- Xiaoyu-chan… tenta Alisa.

- Je peux toujours te dire pourquoi, même si tu n'y pourras rien, répondit Heihachi, toujours immobile.

Xiaoyu sembla perdre patience, et, collant cette fois le calibre directement sur le crâne du vieil homme, lança d'un ton plus sérieux malgré ses larmes :

- Ce n'est pas la question que je vous ai posée. Je sais déjà pourquoi.

Heihachi tourna sa tête d'un quart pour la regarder du coin de l'œil.

- Oh… Alors notre vieux maître s'est enfin décidé à faire quelque chose de sa vie ?

- Est-ce que vous l'avez tué ?

Heihachi reprit sa position initiale et soupira enfin :

- Non. Ce n'est pas moi. Cependant, tu sais qu'on ne me menace pas impunément. Si tu pointes une arme sur moi, tu dois être prête à tuer.

- Pourquoi m'avoir répondu alors si vous pensiez que je ne tirerai pas ? demanda Xiaoyu.

- Que tu saches ou non la vérité ne change rien pour moi, répondit Heihachi avant de la regarder une nouvelle fois. Mis à part le fait que tu as toujours été un moyen de chantage assez efficace contre mon petit-fils, tu restes d'une inutilité déconcertante.

Xiaoyu se crispa pendant un quart de seconde et Heihachi comptait en profiter pour la désarmer, mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur Lars, qui apposa sa propre arme contre la tête d'Heihachi.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis inutile ou pas, mais vous savez que moi, je tirerai, lança-t-il.

Heihachi se crispa mais ne bougea pas. Lars profita de sa position de force pour poser son autre main sur l'arme de Xiaoyu.

- Alisa.

La jeune androïde acquiesça et se rapprocha de Xiaoyu pour la tirer vers elle. Heihachi profita de ce laps de temps pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se baissa et se retourna pour essayer de frapper Lars. Celui-ci évita facilement mais le coup du vieil homme frappa le sol, sa force herculéenne provoquant un lourd bruit dans la pierre et une explosion de poussière qui fit trembler les alentours. Xiaoyu et Alisa furent projetées au loin, ainsi que Lars. Les troupes restées en bas des escaliers accoururent ainsi que Hwoarang. Ils entendirent de nouveaux bruits, et quand le nuage de poussière fut enfin dissipé, ils virent Jin qui tenait Heihachi par le col, les pieds de ce dernier ne touchant plus le sol. L'aura noire qui les entourait rappela de mauvais souvenirs au rouquin, qui se mit immédiatement en position de combat.

- S'il te plaît !

Jin tourna la tête vers Xiaoyu qui était à genoux, toujours tenue par Alisa.

- S'il te plaît ! supplia-t-elle une seconde fois, les sillons de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ? Tu as un problème ? fit Heihachi qui souriait malgré son visage bien abîmé.

Jin se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'il le pouvait. Deux secondes plus tard, il fit un mouvement violent et Heihachi s'écrasa la tête la premières contre la pierre, atterrissant devant les hommes de Lars. Jin se tourna alors vers Xiaoyu une nouvelle fois, les yeux pleins de reproches.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, lança-t-elle, visiblement en colère malgré ses larmes. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça.

Puis elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer à nouveau.


	10. Rivaux

_Vu que certains doutaient, une petite précision : Xiao voulait juste savoir si le vieux Mishima était l'auteur du bombardement. Honnêtement, elle n'aurait pas été le genre de personne à tirer, surtout vu l'affection qu'elle porte à Heihachi. Et puis en plus, je ne pense sincèrement pas que Lars l'aurait laissée faire. Voilà !_

Rivaux

- Oy ! Faites gaffe à ma moto ! hurla Hwoarang alors que les hommes de Lars la chargeaient dans leur hélicoptère militaire.

- Au cas où elle tomberait en morceaux… fit Jin, assis sur une pierre au pied de la montagne, les bras apposés sur ses jambes.

- T'as un problème toi ? répliqua Hwoarang en se tournant vers lui.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais ici.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, ne t'en prends pas à lui, répondit Xiaoyu un peu plus loin qui se faisait soigner le bras, blessé pendant l'explosion.

- T'en as rien à foutre d'elle alors elle m'a demandé à moi, défia Hwoarang.

- Je lui ai dit que s'il venait il pourrait se battre contre toi, corrigea Xiaoyu qui voulait éviter les provocations inutiles.

- Humph, fit Jin d'un ton moqueur en regardant Hwoarang. Encore ?

- On n'a pas pu terminer ce qu'on avait commencé, se justifia le rouquin.

- Tu m'as déjà battu la dernière fois, ça ne te suffit pas ? fit Jin en se levant.

- Ah ? s'étonna Xiaoyu. Tu me l'avais pas dit ça ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hwoarang.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Jin se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère pour voir le corps inanimé d'Heihachi se faire transporter à l'intérieur. Lars se posta à côté de lui.

- C'est peut-être mieux pour toi de ne pas l'avoir tué.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

- Tu sais… Peut-être que tu as sous-estimé sa peine, fit-il en désignant Xiaoyu de la tête alors qu'elle se disputait visiblement avec Hwoarang.

- Et toi tu as surestimé les capacités de tes hommes. Tu étais supposé la surveiller.

- J'étais supposé la protéger, rectifia Lars, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, elle est en âge de prendre ses propres décisions. Elle n'est pas ta chose.

- Qu'elle le décide ou pas, elle ne doit pas être impliquée là-dedans, je pensais que tu l'avais compris, s'énerva Jin en se tournant vers lui.

- Oh, détrompe-toi, j'ai parfaitement saisi. Mais Wang Jinrei en a décidé autrement à la seconde où il lui a tout raconté. Le seul moyen pour toi de la protéger maintenant, ce n'est pas en l'obligeant à faire ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse, mais en lui faisant raconter ce qu'il a pu lui dire. On y va ! lança-t-il à tout le monde avant de monter dans l'hélicoptère.

Tout les autres suivirent, même Hwoarang, et le trajet jusqu'à la base fut horriblement silencieux.

* * *

- Oy, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? lança Miharu quand elle vit Hwoarang traverser les portes d'entrée de la base avec les autres.

- Tiens, Miharu-chaaaan, répliqua le rouquin d'un ton faussement enjoué.

- Dommage Hwoarang. Maintenant que tu sais que Jin est vivant et que tu connais la localisation de la base rebelle, on va être obligés de te tuer.

- Quelle bonne idée, grommela Jin.

- Fais pas le malin, toi ! fit Hwoarang en le pointant du doigt. J'ai toujours prévu de te latter la gueule !

- Mais pourquoi faire ? Tu as déjà gagné, se lamenta Xiaoyu.

- C'est pas lui que je veux battre, répondit Hwoarang sur un ton sérieux. C'est la chose qu'il a à l'intérieur de lui.

Jin, intrigué, se retourna vers lui.

- Si tu voulais mourir, il fallait le dire de suite. Ça ne prendra que trois secondes.

- Ne me regarde pas de si haut. Les choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois, défia une nouvelle fois le rouquin.

- Que vous êtes fatigants… Franchement, vous avez quel âge ? fit Xiaoyu en grattant le haut du crâne de Panda qui était à côté de Miharu, avant de passer devant.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda sa meilleure amie.

- Me coucher.

* * *

- T'ai-je déçu ? demanda Alisa, inquiète.

Lars, assis derrière son bureau, la regarda sans rien dire d'abord, puis son visage se décrispa et lui répondit :

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu voulais l'aider.

- Je suis désolée. Elle me paraissait si triste…

- Ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller voir comment elle va.

- Oui.

Alisa se retourna et gambada jusqu'à la porte avant de sortir. Lars la regarda faire, et une fois seul il soupira, laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Les réactions d'Alisa l'intriguaient de plus en plus. En fait, cela avait toujours été le cas, mais ça devenait de plus en plus évident. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit le dossier que Lee lui avait fait passer. Il était peut-être temps de le lire. Il aurait sûrement la réponse qu'il attendait depuis un moment déjà.

* * *

Panda leva la tête quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, mais se recoucha quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Jin. Celui-ci s'assit sur le matelas de Miharu et regarda Xiaoyu qui lui tournait le dos dans son propre lit, immobile.

- Tu ne dors pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment que non, soupira-t-elle sans bouger.

- Tu n'avais pas à t'approcher Heihachi.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, répliqua-t-elle. Tout ne tourne pas _toujours_ autour de toi. J'avais le droit d'avoir mes réponses.

- Et tu as appris ce que tu voulais ?

- Je sais qui l'a tué maintenant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Xiaoyu ne répondit pas et un long silence s'installa. Jin reprit la parole au bout d'un moment :

- Xiao, il faut que tu me dises ce que t'as révélé Wang Jinrei.

- Non, répondit-elle catégorique.

- Et pourquoi ?

Elle se redressa et se tourna enfin vers lui.

- Tout le monde est sans arrêt en train de me dire à quel point je suis inutile, à quel point je ne sers à rien, que je suis trop stupide pour comprendre. Mais ça, ce que je sais, ça me rend importante. Aux yeux de tous. Et à la seconde où je vais le raconter, je redeviendrai personne. Je redeviendrai totalement insignifiante. Alors ne crois pas que je vais cracher le morceau juste parce que tu me le demandes.

- Xiao, ce n'est pas un jeu !

- J'ai l'air de m'éclater ? Mon Dieu, tu es toujours si…

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, elle tira les draps et se remit dans sa position initiale. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui le brisa :

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé… pourquoi tu as avais été envoyé chez Heihachi ?

- Ma mère m'y a envoyé pour que j'apprenne à me battre, répondit-il tout de même alors qu'il savait qu'elle en connaissait la raison.

- Ojisan a connu ta mère… Et il savait qu'elle avait de la famille. Une famille de grands combattants, tout comme les Mishima. Pourtant, elle a décidé de t'envoyer chez la personne qui a tenté de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait par deux fois. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

Jin ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle continue.

- Ojisan a fait quelques recherches. Pourquoi t'envoyer là-bas en sachant très bien quel genre d'homme était Heihachi ? C'est la question qu'il a cherché à résoudre. Et il se pourrait… qu'il ait trouvé la réponse, ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en biais.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que croit-il qu'il allait se passer en t'envoyant là-bas ?

- Tu es en train de me dire que ma mère m'a jeté dans la fosse aux lions exprès ? demanda-t-il en se levant. Qu'elle voulait qu'il se réveille ?

- Elle t'aimait Jin. De tout son cœur. Mais il est clair qu'elle avait un but précis quand elle t'a envoyé là-bas.

On frappa à la porte et Hwoarang rentra dans la chambre.

- Je t'ai dit de rentrer ? s'offusqua Xioayu. Parce que là, tout de suite, je m'en rappelle pas !

- C'est bon, fais pas ta chieuse.

- Dégage, lança Jin.

- Ferme-la, toi aussi. Vous devriez venir voir. C'est genre, important.

Puis il tourna la tête et remarqua Alisa qui attendait à côté de la porte de la chambre de Xiaoyu, comme à son habitude.

- Oh, bonjour. On se connaît ? lança-t-il en posant un bras au dessus de la tête de la jeune androïde.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Alisa ! Elle est là depuis le début ! s'exclama Xiaoyu.

- Oh, alors c'est vous qui voliez derrière nous tout à l'heure ? fit-il d'un ton charmeur.

- Oui, répondit Alisa en souriant.

- Elle a aussi des tronçonneuses à la place des bras et peut s'arracher la tête pour en faire une bombe, intervint Jin.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. C'est vraiment moche la jalousie, lui lança Hwoarang.

- Oh non, il dit la vérité, fit Alisa, toujours aussi souriante. Je sais faire beaucoup de choses.

- Comme c'est… intéressant… fit-il en enlevant son bras, désenchanté. Bon, grouillez-vous.

Il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Xiaoyu roula des yeux et se leva pour le suivre, mais Jin l'attrapa par le bras sur le pas de la porte.

- On parlera de la suite plus tard, répondit-elle à sa question muette. Tu seras toujours aussi maudit dans une demi-heure.

- Très subtil. Vraiment, répliqua-t-il en la lâchant.

- Ah la la… Si j'avais su j'aurais fait venir Hwoarang plus tôt, lança-t-elle en s'engageant dans le couloir, Alisa à sa suite. T'as l'air moins triste quand il est là.

Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- Peut-être que ça devrait m'inquiéter en fait… fit-elle en le regardant en biais. Peut-être que…

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, lança-t-il en la dépassant.

Xiaoyu gloussa intérieurement et le suivit en gambadant, Alisa toujours derrière elle.

* * *

- Va crever.

- Miharu-chan, pourquoi tant de haine ? se lamenta Hwoarang.

- Oui, pourquoi ça ? demanda Xiaoyu alors qu'elle était la dernière à entrer dans la salle de commande.

- Bon, tu veux vraiment savoir ? On avait rendez-vous, j'ai attendu trois heures, et il n'est jamais venu ! Alors va crever ! se retourna-t-elle vers Hwoarang.

- Mais j'étais en prison, Miharu-chan.

- C'est vrai, il était en prison, fit Lars qui entra dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte.

- Rien à battre ! Va crever !

- Kazuya a fixé une date, résonna la voix de Raven pour couper court à la conversation.

- Oui, confirma Lars. Il devait surveiller Heihachi ou devait avoir des hommes infiltrés dans ses rangs.

- Alors il sait que je suis réveillé, conclut sombrement Jin.

- Oui.

- Et si on prend en considération les liens qu'il a à présent avec les russes, il est même fort probable qu'il utilise les pouvoirs de la chose dans la glace pour t'éliminer, ajouta le ninja.

- On ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est ? demanda Jin.

- Non. Mais il faut s'attendre à tout.

- Je n'engage personne à rien, lança Lars. Vous participez si vous le voulez. Mais plus on sera nombreux, plus on aura de chances de faire tomber Kazuya, aussi confiant qu'il soit. Alisa et moi avons déjà prévu de participer, j'imagine que Jin et Raven aussi.

Les deux acquiescèrent en silence.

- Moi aussi, fit Hwoarang en sortant. J'ai deux trois trucs à régler.

- Tu es ridicule, grogna Jin.

- Humph.

Le groupe suivit Hwoarang et chacun partit dans sa direction. Xiaoyu n'avait toujours pas dormi et elle savait que tant que Jin voulait savoir la suite de son histoire, il l'en empêcherait. Mais elle savait que plus vite elle lui raconterait, plus vite il se détournerait d'elle. Elle décida donc de faire fi de sa fatigue et l'évita en ne retournant pas dans sa chambre. Elle avait cependant à peine mis le pied dehors qu'on agrippa son bras pour la plaquer contre le mur froid de la base. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hwoarang, son visage dangereusement proche du sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? soupira-t-elle. Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais non ? Va courir après Jin.

- Il faut attendre un peu. Je veux voir si j'ai un bon timing.

- De quoi tu p-

Hwoarang se colla carrément contre elle, le visage dans son cou, et elle fut surprise pas sa force. Quand on y pensait, s'il avait vraiment, même si c'était une seule fois, battu Jin, elle avait peu de chance d'offrir une résistance valable. Heureusement pour elle, la pression sur son corps s'envola d'un seul coup. Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit Hwoarang s'écraser un peu plus moin, et Jin, visiblement en colère.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire ?

- Je cherchais quelque chose qui pourrait te donner envie de me casser en deux, lança Hwoarang en souriant et en essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps mais j'ai finalement trouvé.

- Tu crois franchement qu'il se battrait avec toi pour ça ? lança Xiaoyu.

- Sans aucun doute.

Hwoarang prit sa position de combat et Jin en fit de même.

- Mais est-ce que vous rappelez au moins comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

- Non, répondit Hwoarang. Mais ce n'est franchement pas le problème.

Jin se remit en position normale et lança :

- On réglera ça pendant le tournoi. J'ai d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant.

- Si ça t'amuse, répondit Hwoarang en quittant sa position lui aussi.

- Vous n'étiez pas supposés régler ça durant les quatre tournois précédents ?

- Oui, mais cette fois, ce sera sa dernière chance, répondit Jin. On y va.

Il rentra dans le bâtiment et Xiaoyu le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin, lança-t-elle à Hwoarang avant d'obéir.

- Il peut faire de toi ce qu'il veut, il en profite, et tu le laisses faire. J'agis peut-être comme un gosse, mais toi tu n'as aucun amour propre.

Xiaoyu ne rétorqua rien, parfaitement consciente de la situation, mais suivit Jin tout de même.


	11. Sentiments humains

_Hello ! Quelle productivité ^^. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde l'a bien vu, je l'ai fait d'ailleurs un peu malgré moi, mais Xiao passe par les cinq phases du deuil. Elle a été évidemment choquée, puis en colère (gifles à l'appui), et en ce moment elle est dans la phase du marchandage. Elle a marchandé avec Hwoarang, puis avec Heihachi, puis vous vous doutez qu'elle fait la même chose avec Jin concernant le secret de Jinrei. Voilà, je voulais le préciser, au cas où ce n'était pas très clair ^^ Bref, la suite de suite, même si elle est un peu plus courte que d'habitude !_

Sentiments humains

Xiaoyu allait retourner dans sa chambre mais Jin en décida autrement et elle le suivit dans la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais songé que lui aussi en avait une. Elle le voyait toujours errer dans les couloirs ou à l'extérieur, mais en y repensant, elle se trouva stupide. Lui aussi devait dormir, même s'il le faisait rarement.

Sa chambre était similaire à la sienne, les locaux de la base étant assez peu originaux. Elle paraissait peut-être un peu plus grande parce qu'il y dormait seul.

- Jin, je suis vraiment fatiguée, on ne peut pas faire ça plus tard ?

Il ne répondit pas et la fit asseoir sur le lit, lui restant debout. Elle n'ajouta rien non plus, attendant une réaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour me dire ce que tu sais. Tu veux forcément quelque chose, non ?

- Et c'est moi qui ne suis pas subtile.

Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Xiao. Je te dis ça parce que je ne pourrais jamais te le donner.

- Alors pourquoi tu agis comme si tu allais le faire ? Pourquoi tu rentres dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi dans trente secondes tu vas me dire pour la cinquième fois "Xiao, ne participe pas au tournoi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose" ? Pourquoi tu me fais suivre, pourquoi tu es sans arrêt en train de me toucher si tu ne le veux pas ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir Xiao, soupira-t-il. Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais. J'aimerais vraiment que les choses soient différentes, mais si jamais tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait justement faire changer les choses dans le sens de tout le monde, il faut que tu me le dises.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Non, ça ne l'est pas du tout. Mais si je te le dis, je vais encore me retrouver toute seule.

- Xiao…

Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle.

- Il n'est pas question de toi, ou de moi, dans cette histoire. C'est à un tout autre niveau, et il faut que tu apprennes à mettre ta personne de côté pour ce genre de choses.

- Et toi tu devrais peut-être penser à toi plus souvent. Pourquoi, dès que tu pourrais avoir la moindre occasion de faire ce que tu veux vraiment, ou d'être un peu heureux, ne serait-ce que pour un petit moment, tu la rejettes ?

- Parce qu'après le retour à la réalité est encore plus difficile, soupira-t-il.

- C'est justement les moments où on est un peu heureux qui nous permettent de tenir pour les autres ! Tu n'en as quasiment aucun, je ne suis pas surprise que tu sois suicidaire… Quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais stupide…

Amusé de sa réaction, il lui replaça une mèche invisible derrière l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Pas du tout.

* * *

- Ouvrez la porte !

La cellule de Bosconovitch s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Lars y entra d'un pas énervé. Le vieil homme, assis sur son lit, se sentit lever dans les airs et plaquer contre le mur :

- Vous l'avez créée à partir d'un vrai corps humain ? hurla le capitaine.

- Si je vous ai dit que c'était ma fille, ce n'est pas pour rien, répondit-il.

Lars relâcha Bosconovitch et celui-ci tomba les fesses par terre, les lunettes en travers. Le vieil homme les remit en place puis s'expliqua :

- Ma fille… était très malade. J'ai eu beau tout essayer, rien ne pouvait la soigner. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants, je me suis empressé de la faire cryogéniser – technique que j'ai pu développer avec succès grâce aux sœurs Williams. Je me suis dit que si je la gardais assez longtemps, je finirais par trouver un remède. Mais je me fais vieux, et personne n'aurait pu continuer mes recherches à ma place si jamais je venais à me faire subir le même procédé pour espérer la revoir un jour… Et puis un jour, j'ai pu étudier le cas de Bryan Fury. Disons… qu'il a été ma plus grande inspiration.

- Vous êtes immonde. Vous auriez dû la laisser mourir, cracha Lars, dégoûté.

- Allons, allons… Elle est en partie humaine. Elle a des réactions, des sentiments, des pensées, et même des parties de son corps qui sont encore humaines. Elle est loin d'être une chose et montre parfois plus d'humanité que certains d'entre nous. N'êtes-vous pas rassuré ?

- Est-ce qu'elle sait qui elle est ?

- La cryogénisation a malheureusement effacé sa mémoire, répondit Bosconovitch. C'était un des risques. Les données informatiques qu'elle possède font qu'elle est consciente d'avoir un père, mais elle ne m'a jamais vu. Jin Kazama m'a écarté de mes laboratoires quand il a pris possession de la Mishima Zaibatsu et a pris ce titre.

- Ce n'était sûrement pas plus mal, surtout si on considère vos liens avec Heihachi, rétorqua Lars en sortant de la cellule.

- Laissez-moi la voir !

Mais la porte se referma sur sa voix.

* * *

Jin regardait Xiaoyu qui dormait juste à côté de lui. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Parfois, elle gigotait subitement en se frottant le nez, comme pour se débarrasser d'une pression invisible. Elle gémit quand elle finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux :

- Hein ? Je me suis endormie ?

- Oui… Il y a quelques heures maintenant, sourit-il.

- Quelques heures ? se lamenta Xiaoyu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi deux minutes.

- Tu peux rester ici, fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner.

- A trois heures du matin ?

Il sourit puis allait se lever mais elle le retint par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rien. Pardon, répondit-elle en le lâchant, un peu confuse.

Il la regarda de ses yeux noisette alors qu'elle semblait encore un peu endormie, puis se décida à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut un peu surprise par ce geste soudain mais ne le repoussa pas. Jin intensifia le baiser, et Xiaoyu, rougissante, passa ses bras derrière son cou. A bout de souffle, il se détacha enfin d'elle et descendit dans son cou et par nouveau réflexe, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Jin lui mordilla la peau, mais au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta net. Il se releva sur ses deux bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Xiaoyu soupira, dépitée.

- Tu vas toujours faire ça ? C'est… C'est trop stupide ! D'accord ? Tu es ridicule.

- Xiao…

- Non, pas Xiao. Ton père était pire que toi et ça n'a pas dérangé ta mère ! Ça l'a même encouragé à y croire !

- Oui, et on voit bien comment ça s'est terminé.

- Si… Je m'en fiche, d'accord ? Je m'en fiche, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu dans cet état là.

- Si tu arrives à le maîtriser, quel est le problème ? Je… Je veux simplement que tu restes avec moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé une grande famille avec de gentils petits enfants ou une chose de ce genre !

- Un jour tu le voudras ! rétorqua-t-il, un peu violemment. Un jour… tu en voudras.

Xiaoyu laissa tomber sa tête sur le coussin.

- Mon Dieu Jin, tu vis à quelle époque ? s'énerva-t-elle. Si… Si c'est une question de gène je peux franchement passer outre. Y'a des tas d'enfants tous seuls dans le monde qui n'ont rien de maléfique et qui ne demandent qu'un peu d'attention. J'aurais bien aimé avoir des parents moi… Mais non, toi tu reste focalisé sur ton idée, tu oublies toutes les choses qui sont autour de toi, sans même imaginer qu'il y ait d'autres solutions.

- S'il y en a d'autres, tu dois justement me les dire.

- Je viens de le faire.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Visiblement contrariée, elle tenta de se lever mais il l'en empêcha :

- Ce n'est pas qu'un problème de gène, Xiao. Pas uniquement. Je peux être dangereux, malgré moi, si je perds un peu trop mon sang froid. Et beaucoup de gens cherchent à avoir ce que j'ai à l'intérieur de moi, et s'ils y arrivaient, la situation serait catastrophique.

- Comme Heihachi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Entre autres. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu fais, _vraiment_, mais tant que la situation ne sera pas sûre…

- Et elle le sera quand ?

- Tu te doutes qu'Heihachi n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on neutralise rien qu'en le mettant en prison. Il faut que tu comprennes ça. Tant que lui et Kazuya sont encore en vie, rien ne sera possible. Alors il faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais, si tu as la solution.

Xiaoyu tourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il posa sa bouche sur son front.

- Je veux bien… Ne pas te laisser. Mais tu dois accepter qu'il y ait des choses que je dois faire seul. C'est beaucoup trop risqué pour toi.

- Tu veux dire que je suis un poids ?

- Je veux dire que c'est dangereux, sourit-il en essayant de la rassurer.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- Je veux bien mais… Il faut faire venir Raven. J'ai une question à lui poser.

- Bien. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Essaie de dormir.

- Mmh.

Il lui embrassa le front et lui caressa les cheveux, puis partit s'entraîner comme il l'avait prévu. Xiaoyu resta pensive quelques minutes. Même si elle ne le pensait pas si cruel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle venait de se faire avoir dans les grandes largeurs.

_J'espère ne pas être trop OOC concernant les élans d'affection de Jin… Mais malgré tout, avec la mère qui l'a élevé, ça relève du possible. Bref, vous avez votre baiser, vous pouvez dorénavant me vénérer comme une déesse. J'attends les fleurs ^^._

_Ah, j'oubliais … Lemon en vue ! Kiss !_


	12. Caprices

_Encore un chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer "l'aventure", mais seulement les sentiments ! (C'est bon hein, c'est le dernier… ou pas !). La limonade est prévue pour le prochain._

Caprices

- Ah, Jin !

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'entraînement au petit matin, il se retourna pour voir Miharu sortir de sa chambre.

- Où est Xiao ?

- Elle dort.

- Non, elle ne dort pas. Elle n'est pas dans la chambre.

- Elle est dans la mienne.

Il voulut passer mais elle se plaça devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miharu ? soupira-t-il.

- Comment ça elle dort dans ta chambre ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout. On discutait et elle s'est endormie

Miharu le regarda d'un air perplexe et il se décida à lui prouver ses dires. Quand ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre, Jin ouvrit la porte et lui montra son amie qui leur tournait le dos, emmitouflée dans les couvertures.

- Satisfaite ?

- Mmh.

Miharu fit demi-tour d'un pas énervé avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre.

Xiaoyu ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit le bruit de la douche. Il lui sembla voir une ombre en serviette mais elle préféra se tourner sur le dos pour éviter une nouvelle situation gênante.

- Tu veux te lever ou pas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, alors qu'il venait d'enfiler un pantalon.

- Non…

- Selon Lars, Raven devrait être là dans quelques jours.

- Alors, on a qu'à dire que je me lèverai dans quelques jours. En plus, il pleut.

- Et je suis supposé dormir où ? fit-il en souriant.

- Je t'en prie, tu ne dors jamais. Au pire tu peux négocier avec Miharu.

- Sûrement pas. J'ai vu Hwoarang sortir de sa chambre quand je suis parti m'entraîner cette nuit.

- De mieux en mieux, soupira-t-elle en cachant son visage avec ses bras. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire avec lui ? Le pire c'est que vous auriez pu être amis.

- Dans des circonstances différentes peut-être.

- Tu parles. Je suis sûre que vous adorez ça.

- Je vais te chercher à manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim, se lamenta Xiaoyu en retirant ses bras de son visage.

- Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème, dit-il en lui caressant le front.

- Arrête de faire ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-il.

- Si c'est pour arrêter à la seconde où le tournoi débutera, ce n'est pas la peine. Si en plus tu le fais sans en avoir vraiment envie, c'est encore moins la peine.

- Et si j'en avais envie ?

- C'est le cas ?

- Tu as une si basse opinion de moi… fit-il en noyant sa tête dans son ventre.

- Pitié, je suis probablement la seule personne à avoir une bonne opinion de toi sur cette planète, rigola-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est juste que… Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Vraiment pas. Mais dans le même temps, ça blesse un peu mon égo. C'est un peu déprimant.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à donner.

- Ça va. Ce n'est pas grave. Je le savais dès le départ. Qu'est-ce que…

Elle se redressa pour mieux voir.

- C'est quoi cette cicatrice ? fit-elle en fouillant ses cheveux.

- Hein ? Ah… C'est rien. Ça date du jour où Heihachi m'a tiré une balle dans la tête.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ah. Je ne te l'avais pas dit.

- T'as eu raison, ce n'était pas _si_ important après tout, s'énerva-t-elle en se recouchant. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis surprise.

Jin ne répondit rien et se leva pour enfiler une chemise. Il allait sortir chercher à manger quand la voix de Xiaoyu l'interrompit.

- Si… Si quelque chose, un objet ou autre, te permettrait de supprimer cette chose… celle qui est à l'intérieur de toi… Tu l'utiliserais pour toi ou pour ton père ?

- Xiao, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? se retourna-t-il, suspicieux.

- Dis-moi juste ce que tu ferais.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me testes ?

Elle se redressa à nouveau et le regarda dans les yeux.

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire, mais je sais ce que tu devrais faire. Te taire.

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux, dit-elle après un faible sourire.

Jin plissa les yeux, soupira, avant de sortir en silence.

* * *

- J'ai relu dossier de Lee… fit Lars alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Concernant tes programmes et tes capacités. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait expliquer les sentiments ou sensations humaines que tu pourrais ressentir.

- Alors, sa théorie selon laquelle je serais partiellement humaine est plus que probable, ajouta Alisa, restée devant la porte. Ce genre de choses me vient naturellement, sans que je les aie provoquées… Elles font sans doute parti de moi.

- La pluie est déprimante, lança-t-il en s'étirant. Tu devrais retourner voir Xiaoyu.

- Elle est dans la chambre de Jin, et il n'aime pas que je reste devant la porte.

- Je vois, sourit Lars sans être vraiment surpris. Si tu insistes, il risque de se mettre en colère. Il est assez impressionnant pour ça… Il peut passer d'un calme olympien à la pure rage en un quart de secondes. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Miss Xiaoyu devient de plus en plus un sujet sensible, alors mieux vaut ne pas le vexer.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, fit-il en s'étirant une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'avança doucement et lui étira le bras pour le détendre.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Ce que tu as demandé. Et pour ton information, tu t'es contracté un muscle.

- Quoi de plus logique… Cette situation est insoutenable. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes un petit groupe d'insectes face à un gigantesque lion… Tout ça ne rime à rien… Si Kazuya voulait vraiment nous écraser il le ferait, mais on dirait que ça l'amuse.

- Il doit penser que nous ne sommes pas un réel danger et que nous ne méritons pas son attention… Mais maintenant que Jin Kazama est vivant, les choses ont changé. S'il ne se sentait pas menacé ou si nous ne lui étions pas utiles, il n'aurait pas avancé le tournoi.

- Peut-être. Mais savoir que tout repose à nouveau sur les épaules de Jin est encore plus insoutenable. Enfin…

Lars se retourna et la regarda. Il leva sa main pour caresser ses cheveux mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne devrais pas faire de telles choses.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ne suis-je pas humaine ?

Il sourit et repartit dans sa contemplation de la pluie.

- Xiaoyu aime bien un monstre avec des cornes… soupira-t-il.

* * *

- Ho… Je suis étonné de ta visite, fit la voix grave d'Heihachi. Si tu voulais bien enlever ces chaînes, elles me gênent.

- Je suis venu te poser une question.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais y répondre ?

- Cette fois il n'y aura personne pour te sauver la vie, fit Jin en s'appuyant sur le mur en face.

- Soit. Je peux bien t'écouter. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ces temps-ci…

- Pourquoi faire de Xiao ta pupille ?

- Tiens donc… C'est bien la première fois que tu me poses des questions sur elle… Ou que tu te poses des questions sur elle.

- Contente-toi de répondre.

- Par caprice.

- Par caprice ?

- J'ai adopté Lee par caprice, je me suis amusé avec la mère de ton oncle par caprice, j'ai pris Xiaoyu sous mon aile par caprice. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu suspectais ?

Jin ne répondit rien et fit mine de partir quand Heihachi lui demanda :

- Elle ressemble à ta mère, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai bien fait de la choisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Mes caprices sont bel et bien de vrais caprices, mais ils ne sont pas forcément sans fondements. J'avoue que j'avançais un peu dans l'inconnu, mais j'ai eu de la chance que tu ressembles tant à ton cher père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? s'énerva Jin. Un nouveau monstre ?

- Ou du moins une garantie. Et vu ta fureur actuelle, les choses vont sans aucun doute dans mon sens actuellement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es…

- Je suis quoi ? Je suis exactement comme toi. Je suis exactement comme ton père avec ta mère, et exactement comme ton petit Capitaine et sa chose. Tu joues les cœurs purs et brisés, mais comme tous les Mishima, tu es attiré par le pouvoir. Et avec le pouvoir, tout devient possible. Et cette fille, c'est ton petit caprice à toi.

* * *

- Aaah… Il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir, se lamenta Xiaoyu avachie sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ça me donne envie de retourner au lit… Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, répondit Jin en refermant la porte.

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

- Ben… T'as rien pris à manger ? Mais tu saignes !

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui prit les mains.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Le visage d'Heihachi s'est écrasé dessus, répondit-il, visiblement en colère, en retirant ses mains et en allant les soigner.

Xiaoyu soupira et s'agenouilla sur le lit.

- Il est vivant, puisque ça t'intéresse.

- Je n'ai rien demandé !

- Pourtant sa vie t'a toujours intéressée ! Et je me demande bien pourquoi ! Même après tout ce qu'il a fait, tu veux encore le sauver ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu es si… Pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter les choses comme elles sont ? Ce type doit crever !

Xiaoyu le regarda sans rien dire, abasourdie. Elle attendit un peu et il se calma de lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire qui doit mourir ou pas Jin. Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Et tu ne devrais pas l'avoir non plus.

Elle descendit du lit pour s'approcher de lui et lui mettre des bandages.

- Ce que je peux te dire cependant, c'est qu'il t'a fallut trois minutes de conversation avec lui pour te mettre dans cet état là. Que crois-tu qu'il va sortir de toi à la seconde où tu lui ôteras la vie ? Il est trop tard pour changer Heihachi, je veux bien l'admettre, mais il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce n'était peut-être pas sa vie à lui que je voulais sauver ?

Jin la regarda terminer son pansement avant de se radoucir.

- Bon. Tu pourras te faire pardonner quand tu m'auras ramené à manger, sourit-elle.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim…

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton problème ! Et puis avec ce temps… à part manger et dormir, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? répondit-il elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à participer au tournoi, tu devrais t'entraîner un peu plus, fit-il sérieusement.

- Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? Si je suis éliminée au premier tour, tu seras rassuré, non ?

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, mais au moins tu aurais moins de chance de te faire tuer.

- Comme si j'allais mourir aussi bêtement. Va chercher à manger au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

Quand Jin revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était profondément rendormie. Posant son plateau sur la table de nuit, il se changea et se coucha à ses côtés.

_Bon, j'ai quand-même essayé de ne pas faire trop "avouer" Jin sur ce qu'il ressentait, pour ne pas aller trop loin. J'espère ne pas avoir trop loupé le truc._

_Ah, au cas où je n'étais pas claire pour la scène du début, Xiao veut le tester pour voir s'il va s'en aller après qu'elle lui ait dit ce qu'elle sait. Mais elle comprend que comme elle, il veut au final lui aussi repousser ce moment le plus possible, et profiter de leurs quelques jours. Ils sont conscients que ce sera sûrement plus difficile une fois les choses mises à plat, et qu'en plus leur rêve éveillé prendra fin avec le tournoi. Ouais, je sais, je suis hyper claire . Mon excuse c'est que leur relation est bizarre lol. _

_Prochaine fois (ou fois d'après, ça dépendra de la longueur), un petit saut dans le temps qui marque le retour de l'action !_


	13. Le coeur d'Azazel

_Désolée si je n'ai pas vraiment exploité la phase « dépression » de Xiao, mais sinon, on s'en sortira jamais . Si on veut jouer sur les images, on pourrait la représenter par le fait qu'elle ne veut pas sortir de la chambre… Elle reste tout de même Xiao, et la faire en mode suicidaire ce serait vraiment trop OOC._

_Mis à part ça, lemonette en vue ! Je préviens à l'avance : je commence direct le chapitre avec ça. C'est un lemon sans en être vraiment un… vous comprendrez à la fin ! Cependant, j'espère être restée dans le bon rating, car c'est assez… Vous verrez !_

Le cœur d'Azazel

Jin leva les yeux vers Xiaoyu. Ses lèvres roses étaient gonflées et ses pupilles noires complètement dilatées, comme si elle était dans une sorte de transe. Ses cheveux, rarement détachés, tombaient sur ses épaules, et sa poitrine blanche se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il caressa la peau douce de sa joue et souffla :

- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question, sourit-elle.

Il l'embrassa passionnément pendant un long moment puis la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour avoir une ultime confirmation.

- Je suis sûre de ce que je fais, répondit-elle.

Jin se plaça entre ses cuisses et la regarda fermer les yeux. Quand il sentit une résistance au moment d'entrer en elle, il regretta son geste pendant une seconde. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'en être flatté. Il s'imaginait qu'elle devait probablement plaire à d'autres hommes que lui, mais l'idée qu'elle se fasse posséder par l'un d'eux lui aurait été absolument intolérable.

Xiaoyu s'agrippa fiévreusement à ses épaules en gémissant, et il attendit que son visage se décrispe pour continuer. Ce qui ne tarda pas. A la seconde où il vit qu'elle s'était habituée à sa présence, il commença à se mouvoir plus aisément en elle. Les mouvements de hanches de la jeune fille l'encouragèrent sans aucune équivoque à accélérer la cadence, et il ne se fit pas prier. Il en fut surpris au début mais au final ne se posa pas plus de questions.

Il la tira vers lui pour enserrer rapidement ses fines jambes autour de lui, avant de lui saisir fermement la taille. Sous ce soudain changement, Xiaoyu ne put s'empêcher de pousser une plainte lascive, qui se mua immédiatement en un son plus fort quand il reprit ses mouvements.

Alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans cette nouvelle frénésie, Jin remarqua à peine qu'il était en train de griffer ses hanches jusqu'au sang. Il ne sentit pas non plus que son corps était en train de changer et que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Xiaoyu. En fait, cela lui importait peu. Il ne pouvait, et ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

Alors que la jeune fille allait dire quelque chose, il plaqua une de ses mains sur sa gorge pour l'obliger à se taire. Sans pour autant cesser ce qui le satisfaisait tant, il ferma les yeux pour se libérer dans un gémissement roque.

- Jin… Jin !

Un coup de tonnerre lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Xiaoyu était là, au dessus de lui, toujours vêtue de son mini pyjama, ses deux nattes tombantes, abîmées par le sommeil, et un regard inquiet sur le visage.

- Tout va bien ? Tu es en sueur !

Jin réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais quand elle avança sa main près de son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de lui hurler de ne pas s'approcher de lui et il sauta du lit. Il partit se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, sous les yeux abasourdis de la jeune fille.

- Jin…

- Reste où tu es !

Xiaoyu fronça les sourcils mais se leva quand-même.

- Je t'ai dit, de ne pas bouger, fit-il en la menaçant d'un doigt, sans pour autant la regarder.

Sans surprise, Xiaoyu fit fi de ses commentaires et s'avança vers lui. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Jin… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais… c'est terminé maintenant.

Elle lui caressa le haut de crâne, passant doucement sur sa cicatrice, puis descendit sous son menton pour lui saisir la tête à deux mains.

- C'était un rêve.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne se produira pas, répondit-il en lui retirant ses mains.

Une lumière éclaira la pièce un instant, suivie d'un autre coup de tonnerre, puis d'une pluie diluvienne.

- Je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas abuser par ce qu'il te montre… C'est même… C'est peut-être même bon signe, en fait.

- Bon signe en quoi ? soupira-t-il, cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur.

- Ça peut vouloir dire… qu'il se sent menacé.

Il la regarda sans rien dire.

- S'il n'est pas confiant, tu ne crois pas que ça peut probablement signifier qu'on est sur la bonne voie ? Les fois où tu t'es transformé sans le maîtriser, c'était à cause de quoi ?

- Ça dépend… La colère… Si ma vie est en danger ou s'il y a résonnance avec une autre puissance négative…

- Et tu crois que je pourrais t'inspirer ce genre de sentiment ? Si tu dis oui, mon pied va croiser ton visage de toute façon.

Le visage de Jin se détendit un peu et Xiaoyu en profita pour se coller contre lui et caler sa tête dans son cou. Confortablement installée, elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir, mais Jin, toujours inquiet, se contenta de regarder la pluie tomber et d'écouter le tonnerre gronder pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

- Purée, tu tires une de ces tronches… murmura Miharu à l'oreille de Xiaoyu alors qu'elles arrivaient à la salle de commandes. Nuit agitée ? ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et toi ? Kôsuke sait que tu es multimâle ? rétorqua la petite chinoise, de mauvaise humeur.

- Mon Dieu Xiao, ton esprit est siiiii fermé.

- C'est sûr qu'à ce niveau là, y'a pas plus ouverte que toi, fit la voix d'Hwoarang derrière elles.

- Toujours là, toi ? grogna Miharu.

- Non, je m'en vais justement ! On se reverra dans l'arène ! lança Hwoarang qui marchait à reculons vers la sortie. Ah, et prépare ton costume d'infirmière, ton mec va en avoir besoin, lança-t-il à Xiaoyu d'un air de défi.

- Un crétin passe et mon existence trépasse, soupira Miharu alors qu'elles le regardaient partir.

- Franchement… N'importe quoi, grogna Xiaoyu avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Raven était appuyé sur le mur de gauche, comme à son habitude. Jin, quant à lui, était sur le rebord du bureau de Lars, ce qui ne semblait pas enchanter ce dernier. Alisa ferma la porte et le Capitaine démarra la conversation, coupant court au silence :

- Bon, nous sommes au jour promis. Raven est là. Demande-lui ce que tu as à lui demander.

- Oui. D'abord, j'ai eu une autre question.

- Nous t'écoutons, sourit Lars en voyant qu'elle était légèrement fébrile.

- Jin, quand tu t'es battu avec Azazel, est-ce que quelque chose s'est brisé ?

- Comment ça, brisé ?

- Quand Zafina est venue voir Ojisan, elle lui a expliqué deux trois choses au sujet d'Azazel. A la place de son cœur, il y avait une boule de verre. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu l'as vue ou non.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien de tel, répondit-il après réflexion.

Xiaoyu se tourna vers Raven, le regard insistant, et attendit une réaction. Celui-ci soupira enfin :

- Je sais où elle est.

- J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous parlez, intervint Lars.

- Azazel ne portait pas son surnom pour rien. Il était fait pour se réveiller au moment où l'humanité atteindrait un degré de négativité jamais égalée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Jin.

- Son rôle était d'aspirer toute cette négativité, à l'aide de son cœur. Pour purifier les hommes.

- Je me suis battu avec lui, et ça ne m'a rien fait, nota-t-il.

- Il aurait fallut que tu le tiennes à pleine main. Ojisan pense… pensait que le cœur pouvait aspirer toutes les énergies négatives.

- Tu penses que le cœur d'Azazel pourrait… "aspirer" le gène Devil ? demanda Lars.

- Il fait parti de leur ADN, donc je ne pense pas… Ojisan ne pensait pas que ça supprimerait leurs pouvoirs ou les transformations, mais l'esprit du démon, lui, pourrait être aspiré, oui.

- Tu veux dire que Jin ou Kazuya pourraient se transformer tout en restant eux-mêmes ? se leva-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? fit Jin en la regardant, suspicieux.

- C'est à usage unique. Du coup, n'importe qui ne peut pas le toucher au risque de gâcher cette chance. Il faut quelqu'un avec un cœur pur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, avec un cœur pur ? demanda Lars.

- Elle veut dire quelqu'un qui appartient au clan des Kazama, coupa Raven. Quelqu'un avec les mêmes capacités que ta mère.

- Jin est un Kazama, ça devrait suffire, non ?

- Etre un Kazama m'a valu la chance de n'avoir qu'une transformation partielle et de ne pas être consumé par ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de moi à la différence de mon père, répondit Jin. Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu les pouvoirs de ma mère. Elle pouvait le repousser complètement. Si j'en étais capable, on ne serait pas dans une telle situation.

- Oui, je veux bien le concevoir, mais s'il suffit que tu le touches…

- Ça ne marchera pas, interrompit Xiaoyu. Pour que ça fonctionne, Jin doit… C'est l'autre qui doit le toucher. Il devra le laisser sortir, et on devra s'arranger pour qu'il le touche sous cette forme là. Si jamais il le touche en étant normal, il est possible que ça ne marche qu'à moitié ou qu'on gâche notre chance.

- Alors il faut que cette personne au cœur pur soit en quelque sorte la gardienne du cœur d'Azazel, c'est ça ? résuma Lars. Aller le chercher, et le garder jusqu'à…

- Jusqu'à ce que j'aie tué Kazuya, termina Jin.

- Tu comptes t'en servir après ?

- Si je le fais avant, je pourrais perdre une partie de ma force, et ce ne sera peut-être plus suffisant contre lui. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

- Le cœur pourrait être utilisé contre Kazuya, dit Raven de sa voix monocorde.

- Hors de question.

- Tu ne dois pas être le seul à en décider, fit Raven en se redressant. Si le cœur d'Azazel peut nous permettre de le neutraliser…

- Je comprends vos deux points de vue, intervint Lars qui voyait une tension naître dans l'air. Mais pour l'avenir de tous, il serait plus judicieux de purifier Jin et de tuer Kazuya.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua Raven. Jin a démontré qu'il pouvait contrôler ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui.

- Jusqu'à quand ? C'est une lutte perpétuelle Raven. On lui a volé assez de choses, alors s'il y a une chance de lui rendre sa vie, je le ferai. Kazuya, par contre, a déjà eu de nombreuses deuxièmes chances et à chaque fois, il n'a fait que sombrer dans sa quête du pouvoir – et ça n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec son démon. Il est naturellement comme ça.

Raven capitula et reprit sa place d'origine.

- Maintenant, il nous faut trouver cette personne. Et il faut que tu nous retrouves ce cœur, lança-t-il à Raven.

- La prêtresse l'a gardé avec elle. Il est resté au temple.

- Mais, ça veut dire qu'elle peut toucher le cœur, non ? demanda Xiaoyu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous l'amène pas ?

- Sa mission a toujours été de garder le temple, donc Azazel, et donc son cœur. Tout doit rester en place et à l'écart des humains. Aussi pacifiste qu'elle est, si ce n'est pas un ordre direct des anciens de son peuple, elle ne nous le donnera pas, et elle nous laissera encore moins repartir avec.

- Dans ce cas, concentrons nous d'abord sur les Kazama. Puisque nous savons où est le cœur d'Azazel, on ira le chercher au dernier moment.

- Après le tournoi, donc, conclut Jin.

- Je dirais plutôt dès que cette personne sera en vue. Elle le gardera avec elle, comme ça, nous pourrons régler le problème rapidement. Tu as gardé contact avec la famille de ta mère ?

- Je sais qu'ils existent, mais je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. Je crois qu'un ou deux d'entre eux ont déjà participé au tournoi mai-

- AH ! hurla soudainement Miharu.

- Ça va pas ? murmura Xiaoyu. Tu me fais honte, là.

- Non, non, non ! s'exclama Miharu comme si elle avait eu une illumination.

Elle saisit les épaules de son amie et la secoua comme un prunier, sous les yeux interdits de tout le monde.

- Xiaoyu ! Xiaoyu ! fit-elle comme si elle voulait la réveiller. Asuka ! Asuka !

- Quoi Asuka, Asuka ?

- Asuka ! s'écria Miharu en la relâchant et en regardant les autres. C'est elle ! C'est la fille qui nous remplace au restaurant ! Asuka Kazama !

- Hein ?

- Quand je suis allée récupérer nos affaires avant qu'on s'installe ici, je suis passée par le resto pour prévenir le boss, et elle était là ! Elle était en train de se vanter comme quoi elle avait réussit à venger son honneur lors du dernier Iron Fist ! Asuka Kazama !

- Bon, j'imagine que ça va restreindre nos recherches, lança Lars en s'asseyant.

- Oui ! Surtout qu'elle avait l'air motivée pour rempiler au prochain tournoi, donc il y a encore plus de chances qu'on lui tombe dessus sans faire d'efforts !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle… Vous venez de nous offrir deux grosses bonnes nouvelles, mesdemoiselles, sourit-il soulagé. J'espère juste que ce surplus de chance ne va pas nous retomber dessus.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jin en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Oh, je récupère mes affaires, répondit Xiaoyu.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Maintenant que tout ça est terminé, il est peut-être mieux pour toi que je m'éloigne un peu, expliqua-t-elle en pliant son pyjama. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Après tout tes grands discours sur le fait que je ne dois pas être seul pour ne pas sombrer, tu t'en vas ? s'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais je…

Elle leva un sourcil, s'interrompant, puis se mit à ricaner.

- Ooooh… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit-elle en le montrant du doigt. Ne serait-ce pas une lueur d'espoir que je viens de voir passer dans tes yeux ?

- T'es en train de te moquer de moi ? lança-t-il, on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Non… Non, se reprit-elle en s'approchant de lui. J'en suis plutôt soulagée. Je pensais que tu te moquais de moi…

Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur son visage et tenta sans succès de le mettre en évidence en repoussant ses mèches tombantes. Instinctivement, il plaqua sa tête contre sa main.

- Ça veut dire qu'il y a encore un peu du Jin que je connaissais à l'intérieur de ce corps, continua-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Et pour la première fois, de la manière la plus douce, elle fut celle qui scella leurs lèvres.

_Ça alors ! Asuka qui, comme par enchantement, est la nouvelle serveuse ! C'est la magie des fanfics ! Des coïncidences plus qu'improbables, mais ça passe quand même !_

_Pour changer de sujet, ma limonade s'est avérée plus épicée que prévue, ne m'en voulez pas ^^. J'espère que ça convient à tous ces innombrables pervers qui peuplent mon fan-club (en toute humilité, hein)._

_J'aurais moins de temps cette semaine, alors le prochain chapitre tardera. J'espère vous en avoir laissé un pas trop mal pour patienter !_

_Prochaine fois : Saut dans le temps et Iron Fist 7 !_


	14. Première séparation

Première séparation

- Ben dis donc… Il a mis les bouchées doubles… fit Xiaoyu en regardant le grand bâtiment blanc devant ses yeux, une valise au bout des bras. Je ne suis plus si sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Kazuya Mishima sait très bien que Jin se montrera de lui-même au tournoi, répondit Alisa. Il n'a plus besoin de te courir après.

- Oui enfin… Il a essayé de me tuer combien de fois ? Deux, trois fois ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la moyenne ici, fit une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour voir Steve Fox en tenue hawaïenne qui regardait lui aussi le grand hôtel.

- Ah ! Bonjour ! salua Xiaoyu.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en enlevant ses lunettes. Ça fait un moment.

- Tu es venu tout seul ?

- Pas vraiment.

Derrière lui, une femme blonde sortit d'une voiture noire, en tailleur et lunettes foncés. Elle leur jeta un regard tout en passant, son téléphone portable à l'oreille. Elle entra dans l'hôtel sans un mot.

- Fidèle à elle-même, grogna Xiaoyu.

- Ah oui… Désolé pour ça, répondit Steve. Bon, je vais y aller. On se verra sûrement plus tard ! lança-t-il avant de passer lui aussi les portes en verre.

- Xiaoyu-chan, appela Alisa, peut-être que l'on devrait avertir Nina Williams à propos de J-

- Sûrement pas, se retourna-t-elle. Elle a assez fait de dégâts comme ça. Je ne la laisserai pas l'approcher.

- Bien.

- Bon… Allons-y. On ne va pas rester devant toute la journée, fit-elle en grattant le crâne de Panda. Il faut retrouver cette fille.

* * *

- Kazuya dit vouloir jouer la transparence. Tous les matches seront filmés et retransmis en direct, en plus d'être ouverts au public. Il n'attaquera pas à ce moment là, expliqua Lars alors qu'ils étaient dans sa voiture.

- La vraie finale ne sera pas retransmise, répondit Jin sur le siège passager, appuyé sur l'accoudoir de la portière. Il se garde ce petit privilège.

- Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux.

Jin ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Il ne devait rien lui arriver toutes les autres fois où tu as prétendu une telle chose.

- Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer quand on les a déposées tout à l'heure, elle était bel et bien vivante. Et d'après la quantité de dangos qu'elle a ingurgité ce midi, elle m'a également semblé bien portante. Elle s'en sortira bien.

- C'est… C'est n'importe quoi, murmura-t-il en se mordant le poing. Elle ne doit pas être là-dedans. Elle ne doit pas.

- Alors tu dois tout faire pour que toute cette histoire se termine rapidement. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir faire parti de ta vie et de se battre pour ça. Quand on aura retrouvé ta cousine, les choses tourneront à notre avantage.

- Si elle veut bien coopérer. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était entrée au dernier tournoi pour m'éliminer.

- Comme à peu près tout le monde.

- Kazuya fait surveiller les chambres ? demanda Jin pour changer de sujet.

- Alisa m'a dit que non, répondit Lars. Il n'est pas aussi fouineur qu'Heihachi et n'est pas aussi paranoïaque que toi. Il a trop confiance en sa petite personne pour avoir envie de s'intéresser aux activités des autres.

- Tant mieux pour moi.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te glisser en douce dans sa chambre. C'est… tordu.

- Aimer un tas de ferraille, c'est tordu.

Lars freina brutalement.

- Quoi ? sourit Jin. Ose dire que j'ai tort.

- Elle est en partie humaine, fit Lars, énervé. Elle a une conscience humaine. Pour quelqu'un qui est à moitié monstre et qui partage son esprit avec un autre, je trouve ça assez déplacé.

- Je suis peut-être ce que je suis, mais je suis assez homme pour ne pas me bercer d'illusions. La différence entre elle et moi, c'est qu'elle n'a aucune chance de changer. Quoique tu te racontes, elle restera toujours une machine.

- Qu'est-ce qu-

- Mais je comprends. Vraiment. Si tu veux la toucher ce sera toujours plus facile de te dire qu'elle est humaine.

Lars saisit le col de Jin d'un air menaçant.

- Je vois très bien ce que tu es en train de faire, Jin. Je vois très clair dans ton jeu. Tu pourras m'insulter et insulter Alisa autant que tu veux, j'ai promis à Xiaoyu que je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, et j'ai l'intention de respecter ma parole. Alors continue si ça t'amuse, mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

* * *

Lars le relâcha et redémarra promptement dans un silence pesant.

- Bon, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, fit Xiaoyu en glissant sa valise sous le lit.

- Ça m'a l'air calme dehors, dit Alisa alors qu'elle jetait un œil par la fenêtre. Et il n'y ni micro ni caméra ici. Ma chambre est juste à côté, en cas de problème.

- Ça devrait aller. Je ne suis plus personne maintenant.

- Ton humeur est changeante.

- Je suis juste un peu nerveuse, sourit-elle. Je crois que je vais me reposer un petit peu.

- N'oublie pas de regarder la programmation des matches ce soir. Ils seront annoncés à la télévision.

- Oui, oui, soupira Xiaoyu en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- Je vais y aller.

- Oui, oui… bailla-t-elle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il sembla à Xiaoyu qu'elle ne s'était assoupie que quelques secondes. Mais le noir qui régnait dehors lui fit comprendre que c'était loin d'être le cas.

- Ah ! Les matches !

Elle se jeta hors du lit et s'agenouilla devant la télé qui était sur le mur d'en face. Elle l'alluma juste à temps. Les annonces venaient d'être faites.

- Ganryu ? Pff, je me fais tout le temps arnaquer…

- Les phases du premier tour sont tirées au sort, personne ne t'a arnaqué, fit une voix amusée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Jin appuyé contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Il semblait avoir ressorti ce manteau noir qu'elle avait fini par haïr.

- C'est ça oui… C'est pour ça que comme par hasard tu t'es retrouvé dans la branche du tournoi opposée à celle de Kazuya ?

- Ça ne me ravi pas tellement que tu sois tombée dans la sienne.

- Pourquoi ça ? sourit-elle en s'étirant les bras et en baillant. T'aurais voulu me botter les fesses en personne ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Xiaoyu se leva et s'assit mollement sur son lit tout en le regardant.

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de te montrer comme ça ?

- Kazuya est un combattant. Il n'est pas comme Heihachi. S'il doit me vaincre il voudra le faire dans un vrai combat, pas en m'attaquant par derrière.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne te trompes pas, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Contre qui tu es tombé ?

- Eddy Gordo.

Sa voix lui avait semblé étrangement proche et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Xiaoyu se rendit compte qu'il était au dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses bras.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait aussi se venger de toi, dit-elle.

- Il n'en aura pas l'occasion, répondit-il en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

- J'ai vu Nina tout à l'heure. Avec Steve. Elle m'aime toujours autant, c'est affligeant.

Jin émit un léger rire.

- Nina n'aime pas grand monde.

- Elle t'aime bien, toi.

Il se releva et la regarda.

- Elle n'a aucune raison de me détester, je dirais.

- Parce que moi, oui ? protesta Xiaoyu. Admets-le franchement. Elle t'aime bien.

- Peut-être. Et alors ? En parlant de ça, je dois trouver un moyen de la contacter. Plus il y a de gens de notre côté, mieux c'est.

- C'est absolument nécessaire ? En quoi elle pourrait t'être utile ?

Jin ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es… jalouse ?

- Non ! N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que… Honnêtement, cette fille t'a laissé te tuer sans rien faire et sans rien dire, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'apprécier ?

- Xiao…

- Aaah, ne recommence pas ! s'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant et en se levant. Tu aurais apprécié qu'elle m'encourage, si nos rôles avaient été inversés ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il en s'asseyant. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

Il la tira d'une main, la forçant à se recoucher sur le lit. Il se remit au dessus d'elle comme auparavant.

- Xiao, s'il y a bien une chose que tu n'as jamais faite, c'est me mentir, alors ne commence pas maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je peux te donner mon avis, au final tu vas quand-même aller la voir. Je ne vois même plus l'intérêt de prendre la parole, la mienne ne compte jamais. Ou elle ne compte plus, ça dépend comment on voit les choses. J'aurais dû aller chercher cette stupide boule moi-même et vous mettre devant le fait accompli.

- Tu aurais pris le risque de la corrompre ?

- En quoi je l'aurais corrompu ? Ce n'est pas l'image que tu as de moi ? Si innocente, si fragile, et si pure Xiao !

- Plus pour longtemps.

Elle prit une teinte rouge tomate quand il glissa une main dans son cou et qu'il la descendit jusqu'à sa taille, frôlant légèrement le corset de sa tenue.

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Tu ne restes pas ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Lars m'attend dans la voiture.

- Et alors ? Il est en danger de mort ? Car c'est la seule excuse que je tolérerai.

- Il va bien falloir que tu arrives à dormir sans moi, tu en es consciente ? répondit-il, amusé

- Je pourrais me faire tuer par un sumo retraité demain, je ne peux pas passer ma dernière nuit avec toi ?

- Fais attention aux mots que tu utilises.

Il noya sa tête une dernière fois dans cou avant de se lever.

- De plus, je ne pourrais peut-être plus venir te voir. Pas avant la fin du tournoi du moins.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Ça dépendra de ce qu'il se passe dehors et je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Avec l'annonce des matches, tout le monde sait que je suis vivant maintenant. Et crois-moi, il n'y a pas que Kazuya qui souhaiterait me voir mort. Il y a beaucoup de participants qui pourraient s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre s'ils comprennent qu'on est toujours en contact.

- Bien. Je comprends… fit-elle d'un air déçu.

Il lui caressa la joue et lui embrassa le front.

- Ça passera plus vite que tu le penses.

- Mmh.

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

_Et voilà ! Ce chapitre marque la transition entre la guimauve et le retour de l'action et des autres persos du jeu ! Prochain chapitre, on se lance dans les combats !_


	15. Affrontements

Affrontements

- Bon. On dirait que j'ai gagné, lança Xiaoyu en s'étirant le bras.

Ganryu était sur le dos devant elle dans sa légendaire tenue de sumo, suffoquant. Autour d'eux, la foule applaudissait, ébahie de la rapidité avec laquelle le combat avait été réglé.

- Xiao !

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Miharu accourir.

- Tu t'en es bien sortie ! Tu as appris de nouveaux mouvements, non ?

- J'ai essayé de mélanger les vieux avec ceux d'Ojisan, répondit-elle. Tu as eu des nouvelles des autres combats ?

- Alisa a gagné en quelques secondes. Mise à part elle, tu es la seule à avoir déjà terminé. On peut aller voir le match de Baek-san si tu veux, il n'est pas loin d'ici.

- Contre qui il se bat ?

- Contre Kazuya Mishima.

Xiaoyu hésita un moment avant de répondre. Voir Kazuya ne l'enchantait guère mais si la foule qui entourait l'arène était aussi dense que la sienne, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

- Bien. Allons-y, dit-elle enfin.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se glissèrent entre les personnes qui s'étaient agglutinées autour de la zone de combat. D'après ce qu'elles entendaient, l'affrontement était bientôt terminé, mais elles purent le constater par elles-mêmes, leur petite taille leur permettant de se faufiler jusque devant.

Elles arrivèrent à temps pour voir Kazuya dans sa tenue de combat blanche lever la jambe et l'abattre sur la nuque de Baek. Deux secondes plus tard, Baek était au sol et ne bougeait plus. Elles virent Kazuya enlever ses gants, quand d'un seul coup, une vague rousse passa devant leurs yeux et se jeta sur le corps du maître en tae kwon do. Hwoarang tint Baek inanimé dans ses bras et lança des mots à Kazuya, mais les hurlements de la foule, scandalisés pour la plupart, les empêchèrent d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Quelques instants plus tard, des hommes armés, probablement des paramilitaires à la solde de Kazuya, durent intervenir pour retenir les contestataires.

Xiaoyu n'avait rien suivi ni rien entendu, mais quand elle vit les larmes sur le visage d'Hwoarang, elle comprit enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Oh, Miss Ling. Ravi de vous revoir.

Xiaoyu réagit au quart de tour pour voir Kazuya à trois centimètres d'elle. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se refroidit instantanément.

- Je vois que toutes vos blessures ont guéri. C'est une bonne chose.

Les paramilitaires lui firent une place dans la foule et il put sans aller sans problème.

* * *

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, une autre foule, beaucoup plus partagée cette fois, réagissait à la fin d'un autre combat.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir si facilement… Ce n'est pas possible… gémit Eddy en tapant le sol du poing.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu me reproches, répondit Jin qui arrangeait ses gants et qui avait, pour l'occasion, ressorti son ancienne tenue de combat.

- C'est de ta faute s'il est mort ! Tu dois payer !

- De ma faute ? J'ai fourni tous les soins médicaux que tu m'as réclamé sans sourciller. Si quelqu'un est un blâmer ici c'est toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tu me reproches de t'avoir volé tes précieux instants avec ton maître, mais si tu avais passé plus de temps avec lui et moins de temps à courir sans espoir après Kazuya Mishima, tu aurais pu profiter de lui plus longtemps. Les gens tombent malades, parfois on ne peut rien faire, et parfois ils meurent. Il serait temps que tu l'acceptes au lieu de te trouver un coupable.

Sans rien ajouter, Jin quitta les lieux après avoir été déclaré vainqueur.

* * *

- Des nouvelles d'Asuka ? demanda Xiaoyu alors qu'elle gagnait leur étage.

- Elle a gagné son premier match contre Emilie Rochefort, répondit Alisa. Ça été assez long d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais malgré mes efforts pour arriver à temps, il semble que ma zone de combat était trop loin.

- On aura peut-être plus de chance au prochain tour. Et puis, elle est dans ma branche de l'organigramme, je tomberai peut-être sur elle, déclara Xiaoyu en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- Elle tombe sur Dragunov au prochain tour. Ce sera difficile, mais elle a tout de même quelques chances de passer au niveau suivant. Tu tombes contre un certain Robert Richards.

- Meeerveilleux. Vraiment.

- Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer tes adversaires.

- Je ne le fais pas. Un sumo retraité et maintenant un gros mangeur de frites… Je ne pouvais pas avoir un gentil garçon musclé ou une jeune fille pleine d'agilité ? C'est qui le prochain ? Un petit vieux sénile ?

- Vu comment les choses se présentent, ça pourrait être Kazuya Mishima.

Xiaoyu se laissa tomber sur son lit sans rien dire.

- Je vais voir si je peux trouver la chambre d'Asuka et la faire surveiller.

- Okaaayy, gémit la petite chinoise sans lever le nez du matelas.

A la seconde où Alisa quitta la chambre, Xiaoyu leva la tête et décida de voir si elle pouvait trouver Hwoarang. Il devait probablement se sentir seul après une telle horreur.

Elle descendit à la réception, mais on lui informa qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle décida de faire un petit tour aux alentours de l'hôtel par principe, mais elle ne fut pas surprise de ne pas le trouver. Alors qu'elle allait remonter dans sa chambre prendre une douche avant d'aller manger quelque chose, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une vision plutôt surprenante mais tout aussi désagréable. Jin et Nina étaient en grande conversation et ils se turent dès qu'ils virent la jeune fille se présenter à eux. Xiaoyu fut surprise de le trouver à l'hôtel mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et s'appuya contre le mur du fond. Les deux autres semblaient peu enclins à continuer leur conversation et un silence lourd s'installa. Se sentant de trop, Xiaoyu, visiblement très irritée, finit par balancer :

- Vous pouvez faire comme si je n'étais pas là, vous savez. Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. La porte de l'ascenseur finit par s'ouvrir au troisième étage sur le "visage" de King mais Xiaoyu aperçut au loin le dos d'Hwoarang qui avançait dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas son étage et tant pis pour sa douche mais elle préféra sortir de cette cage froide dans la seconde. Son épine dorsale se glaça encore plus quand elle entendit Jin lancer :

- Désolé pour ça.

- C'est rien, répondit Nina aussi sobre qu'à son habitude.

Xiaoyu se retourna sous le choc mais les portes s'étaient déjà refermées. Elle bloqua pendant trois secondes puis se rappela qu'Hwoarang ne l'attendrait sûrement pas et se secoua pour le rattraper.

Il était juste en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand il l'entendit l'appeler. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux encore rouges. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qu'elle voulut compatissant.

* * *

- Prééépare-toi petit fille ! Je vais t'écraser ! lança Bob en pointant Xiaoyu du doigt.

Xiaoyu soupira et Miharu, juste derrière, ajouta :

- T'auras du cul si tes poings ne s'enfoncent pas dans sa graisse… C'est pas illégal, sérieux ? Dans le sport on ne fait pas combattre les gens du même poids ensemble normalement ?

- L'Iron Fist n'est pas un sport, Miharu, fit Xiaoyu alors qu'elle arrangeait sa tenue de serveuse.

- Tu n'as pas remis l'orange comme au dernier match ? s'étonna Miharu. Je croyais que Jin n'aimait pas celle-là.

- Qu'il aille au Diable… Enfin… Tu vois quoi.

Xiaoyu n'ajouta rien et se rapprocha de la zone de combat, prête à commencer le match.

Match qui fut réglé rapidement. Non pas que le surnommé Bob était incompétent, mais simplement parce que Xiaoyu était visiblement en colère et voulait en finir rapidement. La foule parut néanmoins satisfaite et applaudit chaudement à la fin de l'affrontement.

- Xiaoyu !

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Hwoarang qui lui faisait signe de la main.

- Oy. T'aurais pas oublié de me dire un truc ? gronda Miharu derrière elle.

- C'est bon Miharu, grandis un peu.

- Oui, le combat que tu viens de nous faire démontre de ta grande maturité.

Xiaoyu lui jeta un regard noir avant de rejoindre Hwoarang.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me chaperonner tu sais, fit-il alors qu'ils regagnaient l'hôtel à pieds.

- C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, je te rappelle.

- Sous la menace.

- Comme si on pouvait te menacer, rigola-t-elle. Comment s'est passé ton match ?

- Assez rapide. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur.

- Mmh. Oh, on pourrait aller manger quelque part si tu veux !

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais. Surtout si c'est pour le rendre jaloux. C'est malsain.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Hwoarang fit un signe de tête vers une voiture garée non loin de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Lars et Jin étaient debout juste à côté du pare-choc, en grande discussion. Jin tourna la tête en les voyant arriver mais continua tout de même ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Non, ce… ce n'est pas pour lui, répondit Xiaoyu. Vraiment pas.

- Xiaoyu, je viens de perdre quelqu'un, je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se moque de moi.

- Et moi non plus. Alors le plan c'est qu'on monte dans nos chambres respectives, qu'on se douche, et qu'on aille manger un bout en ville.

- T'insinues que je pue le phoque ?

- C'est à peu près ça, oui, approuva-t-elle. Allez.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils passèrent les portes de l'hôtel.

_Et oui, désolé, tout ne pouvait pas être tout beau et tout rose ! Jin reste Jin, et quand il prend une décision, personne ne peut le faire changer d'avis, pas même Xiao ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire pour Baek, mais oui, il est bien mort. La nuque ça pardonne pas ._

_La suite bientôt, kiss !_


	16. Question d'honneur

Question d'honneur

- Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ?

- Tu m'as vue, pourquoi tu me poses la question ? répondit Xiaoyu en retirant ses chaussures.

Jin était appuyé près de la fenêtre, comme la dernière fois, les bras croisés et le regard en feu. Xiaoyu ne s'en formalisa pas, prit ses affaires pour se coucher et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et le retrouva debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu te bats contre Kazuya demain.

- Oui, je sais. Ça ne me gêne pas, je commence à être habituée à me faire sortir au troisième tour. Où est Panda encore ? Elle est tout le temps dehors en ce moment… Bref, tu me rappelles pourquoi tu es ici ? Je croyais que tu ne devais plus revenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Oooh, merci de poser la question, fit-elle sur un ton ironique. Vraiment. Merci.

- Ne me dis pas que tu me fais une crise à cause de Nina.

- Oh, ce n'est pas à cause de Nina, juste à cause de toi. J'adore me faire traiter de "ça" et de "rien". C'est gratifiant. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habituée à être rabaissée et ignorée. Je le savais pourtant, je savais que la situation changerait à la seconde où je révèlerai ce que je savais, mais je ne pensais pas que ça redeviendrait comme avant. Voire pire.

- J-

- Oh, et pitié, épargne-moi. Ne me dis pas que c'est pour me protéger car c'est encore plus humiliant. Tu en es incapable, lança-t-elle, rouge de colère en ravalant le plus possible ses larmes qui montaient. Si tu pouvais me protéger, une bombe n'aurait pas manqué de me tuer, Kazuya n'aurait pas manqué de m'enlever deux ou trois fois, et je n'aurais pas eu cette intéressante conversation avec lui juste après qu'il ait massacré Baek. Etrangement, j'ai survécu à tout ça sans que tu interviennes une seule seconde, mais tu continues de penser qu'une simple conversation en public avec moi pourrait me tuer. Ou même une conversation dans une cage d'ascenseur, pas la peine d'être trop gourmand, hein ?

- Tu as terminé ?

- Oui. Je crois. Sauf si tu as des choses à dire, répondit Xiaoyu en soulevant les couvertures du lit. Quoique non, ne dis rien, fais comme d'habitude. Tu peux prendre la porte si tu veux pour regagner ta chambre – oui, parce qu'apparemment, tu as omis de préciser que tu fréquentais le même hôtel que moi. Par contre, si je te fais toujours autant honte, tu peux passer par la fenêtre.

Elle se glissa sous les draps et ne dit plus un seul mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte claquer.

* * *

- Tu as vraiment débité tout ça ? s'étonna Miharu alors qu'elles pique-niquaient dans le parc de l'hôtel. Tout d'un bloc ?

- Ouais. A peu près. Mais j'étais un peu énervée.

- Ben dis donc… Je préfère pas imaginer les jours où t'as tes règles, lança Hwoarang allongé derrière elles sous un arbre, accueillant chaleureusement le regard noir de Xioayu. Enfin, c'est tout bénèf pour moi.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Miharu.

- Mon prochain match est contre Jin, ce soir. Maintenant qu'elle l'a bien mis en colère, je vais peut-être pouvoir me battre contre _lui_.

- Aaaah ! Xioayu ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en pointant quelque chose au loin. Asuka, Asuka !

Hwoarang leva un œil pour voir de qui elle parlait.

- Cette fille ? Elle a perdu contre Dragunov hier. C'était plutôt gore il paraît.

- Hwoarang. Chope-la, ordonna Xiaoyu.

- Hein ?

- Hein ? renchérit Miharu, choquée.

- Tu veux dire… Là, maintenant, devant tout le monde ?

- Qu'est-ce qu- Tu es immonde ! s'offusqua la petite chinoise. Vous êtes immondes ! Vous croyiez quoi ?

- Ben, si t'utilisais pas des mots ambigus toi aussi… s'excusa-t-il. Je fais quoi alors ?

- Tu te jettes sur elle, tu la prends sous ton bras, et tu l'amènes à Lars.

- Genre, comme ça ?

- Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle se débatte, mais oui, c'est l'idée.

- Et en échange j'ai… ?

- Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir sauvé le monde à la place de Jin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les deux amies finissaient leurs sandwiches, elles entendirent les vociférations – et insultes – de la jeune fille qui se faisait porter comme un sac de patates par Hwoarang.

- Je vais aller avec lui, fit Xiaoyu en gobant sa dernière bouchée.

- Il y aura sûrement Jin, tu es sûre de vouloir le confronter à nouveau ?

- Tu parles, avec Hwoarang dans les parages, il ne me remarquera même pas. Au pire, ça lui fera les pieds de me voir avec lui. A toute !

La jeune fille se leva et gambada vers Hwoarang qui semblait avoir du mal à maîtriser son colis.

* * *

Le même colis s'écrasa sur le sol de la chambre d'Alisa un petit moment plus tard, en poussant des hurlements.

- Xiao m'a dit de vous livrer ça, lança simplement Hwoarang en regardant tour à tour Lars, Jin et Nina qui étaient dans la pièce.

Son regard se posa sur Alisa qui était dans un coin.

- Oh, bonjour, continua-t-il sur un ton charmeur. On se connaît, non ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? retentit la voix de Xiaoyu qui arrivait tout juste derrière lui.

- Bon… J'imagine que ça règle quelques uns de nos problèmes, fit Lars en aidant Asuka à se relever. Vous allez bien ?

- Je viens de me faire enlever ! Non, je vais pas bien ! hurla Asuka.

- Enlever, tout de suite les grands mots… grommela Hwoarang.

- T'as pas trouvé un autre moyen ? lança Jin au rouquin.

- Oh, mais c'était pas mon idée, répondit-il en montrant Xiaoyu du pouce.

- Toi ! s'exclama Asuka en pointant à son tour la jeune fille du doigt. T'es la fille qui m'a renversé avec son ours la dernière fois !

- Mon ours ? Quel ours ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue de ma vie, rétorqua Xiaoyu.

- Je crois qu'elle parle de Panda, intervint doucement Alisa.

- T'as déjà vu un ours noir et blanc ? lança-t-elle à Asuka. Et puis, Panda renverse souvent des gens, si je devais m'arrêter à chaque visage… Tu n'avais qu'à pas traîner au milieu du chemin.

- Espèce d-

- Bon, sur cette intéressante conversation… commença Nina.

- Oh, pas de commentaires, hein ? répliqua Xiaoyu. Je viens de faire votre boulot je vous signale.

- Comment tu… ? s'étonna Lars.

- J'ai beau avoir des nattes et un ours noir et blanc, je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'on le pense ! Allez, Hwoarang, on y va, fit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda celui-ci. Je sauve le monde juste comme ça ?

- Ouais. Dingue, hein ?

- En fait, c'est plutôt Jin que vous venez de sauver, fit Lars.

Sur cette nouvelle information, le rouquin fut celui qui tira Xiaoyu par le bras cette fois alors qu'elle tentait de s'éclipser.

- Oy. Tu m'aurais pas encore entubé par hasard ?

- J'y peux rien si tu es un homme si crédule. Sur ce…

- Xiaoyu, appela Lars en la coupant subitement dans son élan. A propos de ton match de tout à l'heure…

- Oui ?

- Il serait peut-être plus sage d'abandonner…

- Hors de question.

- Tu vas te faire tuer.

- Peut-être. On a tous pris ce risque en s'inscrivant ici et je ne suis pas différente de vous. Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il tuera une deuxième fois dans un même tournoi.

N'en supportant pas davantage, Jin prit enfin la parole.

- Xiao, si tu cherches à prouver quoique ce soit, un match contre Kazuya n'est vraiment pas la meilleure des idées.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Jin. Ce n'est pas à propos de toi, ou à propos de moi. Cet homme a balancé une bombe sur la tête de mon grand-père. Tu connais assez bien ce sentiment pour savoir que tu n'as pas le droit de me demander d'abandonner. Et aussi farfelu que cela puisse vous paraître à tous ici, je suis moi aussi un combattant. J'ai donc moi aussi mon honneur. Et j'ai tout comme vous le droit de le défendre. Au prix de ma vie si nécessaire.

Voyant que personne n'avait rien à répondre, elle put enfin se retirer. Hwoarang défia Jin du regard, lui faisant comprendre que le soir même ils règleraient leurs comptes, quand la voix d'Asuka s'éleva dans la chambre :

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fous ici, exactement ?


	17. Agression

Agression

- Oh… Alors tu es venue, fit Kazuya d'un air faussement étonné, alors qu'il attendait dans l'arène, située sur le toit de la G Corporation.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis venue, répondit Xiaoyu en réajustant son uniforme.

- Ooh, alors tu me rends responsable de la mort de ton vieux maître, c'est ça ? J'en ai entendu parler. On me met toute la misère du monde sur le dos en ce moment…

- Osez me dire que vous n'y êtes pour rien !

- J'aimerais bien savoir qui t'as convaincue du contraire…

Xiaoyu ne répondit pas et se mit en position de combat.

- Tu es bien consciente de l'issue inévitable de ce match ? ajouta-t-il en se mettant lui aussi en position.

- Je l'ai toujours été.

- Alors allons-y.

* * *

Hwoarang se retrouva les fesses parterre, du sang coulant au coin de sa bouche. Il l'essuya du revers de la main et lança un regard assassin à Jin.

- Voilà comment on punit tant d'arrogance, lança le brun en le regardant de haut.

- Tu es sûr que c'est mon arrogance que tu veux punir ? répliqua le rouquin d'un ton moqueur.

Hwoarang se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

- Pense ce que tu veux. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'écraser.

Ils reprirent leur combat sous les acclamations de la foule qui s'était déplacée en nombre pour l'occasion. Le fait que le lieu de l'affrontement se situait en ville y jouait fortement. Hwoarang réussit à toucher Jin au visage, ce qui sembla grandement le contrarier. Il se massa la joue et regarda son adversaire qui lui, semblait très satisfait.

Jin répliqua dans la seconde et les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, sous la foule en délire qui semblait faire augmenter sensiblement leur taux de testostérones. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, Jin sembla prendre le dessus et il mit fin à l'affrontement par un dernier coup de pied retourné au visage d'Hwoarang. Celui-ci en fut légèrement assommé, et même s'il était toujours conscient, il fut incapable de se relever.

Jin ne prit pas la peine d'entendre ses plaintes. Il récupéra sa veste et quitta rapidement l'arène pour se rendre sur le toit de G Corporation. Il y avait moins de monde et plus de gardes, et il eut du mal à arriver devant la foule. Il y retrouva Alisa, visiblement inquiète, et Miharu qui criait pour encourager son amie.

* * *

Xiaoyu avait posé un genou à terre et se tenait fermement l'épaule droite.

- Oh, tu arrives juste à temps, fils ! s'exclama Kazuya. On vient juste de terminer. Tu vas pouvoir ramasser les morceaux.

- Ce n'est pas encore terminé ! hurla Xiaoyu.

- Comme tu voudras… Mais tu sais très bien comment ça va finir si on continue à cette allure, répondit-il en massant son épaule.

Xiaoyu tenta de se relever mais son genou et sa cheville lui faisaient si mal qu'elle ne put bouger d'un pouce.

- Xiao-chan ! intervint Alisa. Je t'en prie, abandonne !

- Sûrement pas, fit-elle en serrant les dents.

- Xiao, je t'en prie ! renchérit Miharu.

Le public autour d'eux ne semblait pas du même avis, et applaudit Xiaoyu quand elle réussit à se remettre sur pieds. Evidemment, elle s'en fichait complètement et n'avait qu'une chose en tête.

Kazuya prit un air ennuyé. Il savait qu'il gagnerait mais elle lui avait bien amoché l'épaule. Autant en finir rapidement.

Il s'élança sur elle mais son bras fut rapidement bloqué par celui de Jin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Xiaoyu, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues.

- Ça suffit, fit Jin, le visage à deux centimètres de celui de son père. Tu as gagné.

Kazuya émit un léger rictus et recula à une distance raisonnable. Xiaoyu ne tint de nouveau plus sur ses jambes et retomba en avant. Jin la récupéra à temps, l'empêchant d'aggraver ses blessures dans une nouvelle chute.

- C'est mignon. Vraiment très mignon, lança Kazuya. Mais tu devrais tout de même surveiller tes fréquentations.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon bien-être ?

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te poignarde dans le dos ? C'est de fam-

- Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur elle ! Tout ! s'énerva Jin, alors que Xiaoyu, surprise, sursauta.

- Si tu le dis… Bon, j'imagine que j'ai gagné, soupira Kazuya. On se reverra probablement en finale.

Il salua la foule qui l'acclama, et quitta les lieux sous bonne escorte.

- Tu peux marcher ou pas ? demanda Jin en tournant enfin les yeux vers Xiaoyu.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et serra les dents, tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Miharu se précipita vers eux et s'enquit de la santé de la jeune fille, mais elle n'obtint pas plus de réponse. Alisa les rejoint et le regarda rapidement avant de déclarer :

- D'après ce que je vois, sa jambe est brisée. Elle ne pourra pas marcher.

Jin retira sa veste et la mise sur les épaules de Xiaoyu, avant de la soulever et de la porter comme il put. La jeune fille ne put empêcher un gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, s'inquiéta Miharu.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Alisa peut s'en occuper.

Alors que les portes se refermaient, il baissa les yeux et vit Xioayu qui sanglotait en cachant son visage contre sa poitrine.

* * *

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Xiaoyu, enroulée dans un peignoir de bain, se retourna pour regarder Jin entrer dans sa chambre, ses cheveux mouillés devant le visage. Elle ne répondit rien et reprit sa contemplation de l'averse qui sévissait au dehors. Peu de temps après, elle le sentit poser ses lèvres sur son épaule bleuie par un immense hématome. Elle se crispa légèrement à son contact mais se détendit peu après.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

- Pitié, je ne veux rien entendre.

- Comme tu voudras.

Elle ne répondit rien tout de suite mais finalement ouvrit à nouveau la bouche au bout de quelques instants :

- Depuis quand tu le sais ? Pour ma famille, je veux dire.

- Un petit moment déjà. Heihachi avait fait des recherches sur toi, et j'ai eu accès à toutes ses données quand j'ai hérité de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- Et tu n'as rien dit.

- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Je n'en sais rien.

Elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine et il l'enserra lui aussi par la taille, noyant sa tête dans son cou, comme il avait maintenant pris l'habitude de faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il. Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi.

- Encore une façon subtile de me mettre à l'écart ? répliqua-t-elle, sentant sa colère revenir.

- Je posais juste la question. Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi, ou tu pourrais rester, ou bien… Tu pourrais attendre que tes blessures guérissent et partir chercher le cœur d'Azazel avec Asuka.

- Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant.

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à qui tu as l'habitude de confier ce genre de mission importante.

- Tu fais référence à quelqu'un en particulier ? sourit-il.

- Par exemple, oui.

- Maintenant qu'on a "récupéré" Asuka, Nina s'est vue confier une autre mission importante, répondit-il en la relâchant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Xiaoyu en se retournant pour le regarder.

- C'est-à-dire faire ce qu'elle a toujours su parfaitement faire. Son travail.

- C'est-à-dire ? insista-t-elle.

Jin prit ses mains dans les sienne pour l'attirer vers lui.

- Tuer des gens importants.

- Oh. Oh… Bien. Enfin… J'imagine.

Il la fit asseoir à côté de lui, mettant ses jambes sur ses cuisses. Il passa doucement sa main sur son genou, couvert d'hématomes, et sur sa cheville bandée.

- Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Evidemment !

- Bon. Tant pis. J'irai dormir ailleurs.

- T'es encore en train de te moquer de moi ?

Dans un léger rire, il l'a fit se coucher sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement. Quelques instants plus tard, après une petite colère, elle s'endormit profondément dans ses bras.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Jin en train de s'habiller, prêt à partir. Elle tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et vit que le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, encore endormie.

- Raven m'attend. Il pense avoir localisé Zafina. On devra organiser l'équipe qui vous accompagnera en conséquence.

- Déjà ?

Oubliant qu'elle était toujours en peignoir, elle se releva tranquillement et celui-ci s'ouvrit légèrement sous sa poitrine. Xiaoyu ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite et bailla, des larmes de fatigue perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne fit aucune remarque, s'approcha d'elle en souriant et l'embrassa doucement avant de la lui remettre en place. Xioayu rougit furieusement en réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Alisa viendra vérifier tes blessures dans la matinée. Tu peux continuer à dormir en attendant.

- Mmh…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et n'eut pas de mal à se rendormir. Jin en profita pour s'éclipser.

Son sommeil ne dura pas longtemps car quelques instants plus tard, on tapa à la porte. Elle ouvrit un œil vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait à peine jour. Boitillante, elle se leva du lit, réajustant son peignoir et l'accrochant convenablement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle vit d'abord Anna sur le pas de sa porte, secondée par Bruce Irvin, et un instant plus tard, elle se retrouva bousculée, ballotée dans tous les sens et jetée en travers du lit. Bruce maintenait ses bras au dessus de sa tête, et Anna se mit sur elle, la chevauchant.

- Oooh, ce n'est pas une tenue adéquate pour une demoiselle…

Xiaoyu voulut répliquer mais Bruce lui tenait maintenant les bras d'une main, plaquant l'autre sur sa bouche. La jeune femme sentit son peignoir glisser et elle tenta vainement de gigoter pour le garder en place.

- Tu es très bien faite pour une petite fille, lança Anna, laissant un de ses doigts glisser entre ses seins.

La cadette des Williams se pencha sur le corps de Xiaoyu pour passer délicatement sa langue sur sa clavicule, embrassant juste après la même zone.

- Tu as également une jolie peau de bébé. Si douce…

Xiaoyu poussa un hurlement et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux quand elle sentit Anna lui mordre la peau juste à l'entrée de son décolleté.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant. J'ai été très intriguée par ton cas.

Elle prit un rouleau de scotch qu'elle avait visiblement apporté avec elle et continua à parler tout en lui faisant remplacer la main de Bruce sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Dans le même temps, ce dernier commença à lui attacher les mains avec une cordelette.

- Le lien que tu avais avec le vieux Jinrei n'était pas très évident au début. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une jeune fille de quatorze ans choisirait de sauter sur le bateau d'un vieux débris de soixante-dix ans qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour partir immédiatement dans un pays étranger, en oubliant totalement sa famille… Je me suis demandé ce qu'ils avaient bien pu te faire pour que tu fuies si facilement… Et puis au bout d'un moment, on a établi un vrai lien entre lui et toi. On a trouvé qu'il t'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine étant bébé.

Anna tapota son ventre quand elle eut finit de la bâillonner et que Bruce eut terminé de lui attacher les pieds, puis se leva.

- Du coup, on pouvait comprendre que tu veuilles te venger, mais pourquoi de Kazuya en particulier ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui. Rien n'avait filtré de notre côté, et publiquement il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'il considère le vieux Jinrei comme une menace réelle. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule chose qui pouvait te certifier qu'il était responsable. Une seule.

Anna reprit sa place originale sur Xiaoyu, caressant doucement sa cuisse, et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :

- Tu savais pourquoi.

Elle se redressa et fit un signe à Bruce, qui attendait de l'autre côté du lit.

- On ne va pas te tuer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle prit le couteau tranchant que le boxeur lui tendit.

- Cela ne servirait à rien, j'imagine que Jin est déjà au courant pour le cœur d'Azazel. Tu vois, pour que Kazuya s'empare du pouvoir qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ton petit-ami, il faut que celui-ci se transforme. Il se trouve que la finale est prévue pour demain, et comme nous l'avons tous remarqué, il maîtrise parfaitement les assauts du démon en lui depuis quelques temps. Il faut donc quelque chose qui le mette vraiment en rogne, tu comprends ?

Xiaoyu suivit le couteau des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna le fasse glisser le long de sa cuisse. La jeune fille hurla de douleur derrière le bandeau de scotch lui fermant la bouche alors que le sang commençait à couler sur les draps blancs.

- Et grâce à Dieu, ton bien-aimé n'a pas beaucoup de gens dont il est proche. Il a eu au moins cette intelligence là. Malheureusement, il y a parfois des éléments perturbateurs comme toi, et le plan ne marche pas comme prévu.

Anna passa cette fois le couteau au dessus du nombril de Xiaoyu, le plantant un peu plus profondément cette fois, la faisant pleurer et hurler de douleur.

- Enfin, "malheureusement"… Ça dépend pour qui. Voyons ça…

Anna ouvrit sans ménagement le peignoir de Xiaoyu, observant longuement ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Doucement, elle fit une nouvelle coupure près de la morsure.

- Tu as vraiment une jolie peau. Très laiteuse. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça m'aurait ennuyé d'abîmer quelque chose de si joli, mais je suis assez bien payée pour pouvoir me permettre de mettre de côté mes convictions personnelles… Dis-moi, j'ai une question personnelle à te poser. Tu peux hocher la tête, ce sera suffisant.

Anna se laissa tomber entièrement sur le corps de Xiaoyu et celle-ci tourna machinalement la tête.

- Vous l'avez fait ou pas ? C'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'intrigue. On a bien vu qu'il avait passé sa nuit dans ta chambre, mais vous n'avez pas fait que dormir, hein ? Allez, réponds, je veux savoir ! fit-elle comme une petite fille. Je suis sûre que tu es du genre étroite…

Anna fit descendre sa main le long du corps de Xiaoyu jusqu'à atteindre son intimité, et les instincts de la jeune fille se réveillèrent instantanément. D'un mouvement vif et brutal, elle donna un coup de tête si violent qu'Anna recula d'un bon mètre et s'écrasa par terre.

- Sale petite… ! Tiens-la !

Bruce obéit et retint fermement Xiaoyu en la tirant par les bras. Anna revint au dessus d'elle et la frappa violemment au visage deux fois de suite.

- Xiao-chan ! Je viens changer tes pansements ! fit Alisa en entrant dans la chambre. Lars m'a dit de te réveiller si jamais tu n-

Une seconde plus tard, Bruce Irvin passa par la fenêtre de la chambre de Xiaoyu, alertant tous les voisins de palier. Anna put malheureusement s'enfuir après avoir été projetée dans le couloir, un instant avant son compagnon. Lars, qui était resté dans la chambre de la jeune androïde, déboula dans celle de Xiaoyu pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Alors qu'Alisa partait à la poursuite d'Anna, le Capitaine serra pudiquement le corps de Xiaoyu dans son peignoir, avant de la porter dans ses bras pour la faire soigner.

_Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez compris, mais la tour de la G Corp où se déroule le combat du début est la même que l'on retrouve dans le trailer Atari de _Tekken 6_, quand Jin et Kazuya se battent sur le toit._

_See ya !_


	18. Rendez vous

_Pour ce qui est de Xiao/Jin à propos du combat contre Kazuya, elle lui est déjà assez reconnaissante de la laisser se battre, ça veut dire qu'il accepte en quelque sorte son droit à se venger. S'il avait vraiment voulu l'en empêcher et ne pas la respecter, il lui aurait suffit de l'assommer un bon coup pour la faire disqualifier lol. Elle peut aussi lui être redevable d'être en vie car il est intervenu à la fin, mais elle a aussi son égo, et elle a bien perdu. Comme Hwoarang par rapport à Devil Jin par exemple, elle n'a pas forcément envie d'épiloguer sur le fait qu'elle s'est pris la branlée de sa vie, et il est assez respectueux pour ne pas le lui rabâcher._

_Go !_

Rendez-vous

- Elle va bien. Ce ne sont que des coupures, on a dû arriver à temps. Mais elle reste quand même assez choquée, répondit Lars à la question muette de Jin quand celui-ci arriva en trombe dans la chambre d'Alisa.

Jin ne fit aucun commentaire et se rendit directement vers le lit où Xiaoyu semblait regarder quelque chose dans le vide. Quand elle réalisa qu'il était arrivé, elle tendit les bras et il la serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en lui caressant doucement le front.

- Ça va. Je vais bien, sourit-elle faiblement.

- Tu vas partir tout à l'heure avec Lars et les autres.

- Mais j-

- La finale est demain, coupa-t-il en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Je vous rejoindrai au point de rendez-vous quand ce sera terminé, et on ira retrouver Zafina juste après.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que te laisser seul le jour de la finale soit une bonne idée. Ça pourrait mal finir.

- Aie un petit peu confiance en moi. J'ai déjà battu Kazuya, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui.

- Le problème n'est pas de le battre, mais de le tuer. Tu imagines les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur toi ? Et puis, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'en parles, tu ne changeras pas d'avis de toute façon.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Vous partirez dès que tu te seras reposée.

Il se leva mais elle l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Si tu dois mourir demain tu pourrais faire un adieu un peu plus retentissant.

- Je t'ai dit que je vous rejoindrai là-bas. Dors un peu.

Il l'embrassa plus profondément cette fois avant de finalement rejoindre Lars qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Anna a pu s'échapper mais Irvin est en soins intensifs. Ils ont fait passer ça pour un accident dans la presse. Pour ce qui est du voy- Tout va bien ?

Lars se retourna et vit Jin qui s'appuyait d'un bras sur le mur, l'autre main enserrant son front.

- Jin ?

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de ne pas avancer, semblant vouloir rassembler toutes ses forces tout seul. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit de sa contenance et se redressa.

- C'est bon.

- Xiaoyu n'a peut-être pas tort de penser que te laisser seul ici est une mauvaise idée.

- J'ai dit que c'était bon, s'énerva-t-il.

- Pour ce qui est du voyage donc, les communications seront coupées là-bas, donc on ne saura pas qui sera le vainqueur. On t'attendra deux jours. Après ce délai, on supposera que Kazuya aura gagné et on partira chercher le cœur pour l'utiliser contre lui. Ça te va ?

- Oui.

- Je te laisserai une équipe et un hélico pour te conduire jusqu'à nous.

- Non, répondit Jin. Ne laisse personne ici. Il ne faut pas que Kazuya puisse les capturer et les interroger si jamais je perds.

- N'insulte pas mes hommes, s'énerva à son tour Lars. Même s'ils se font attraper, ils ne diront rien.

- Je ne veux personne dans mes pattes, alors garde tes hommes avec toi.

Lars soupira d'impatience mais n'ajouta rien.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le petit groupe s'était retrouvé sur le toit de Violet Systems, l'entreprise de Lee. Celui-ci les accueillit chaleureusement, un grand hélicoptère militaire prêt à décoller.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? grommela Miharu en voyant Hwoarang arriver lui aussi.

- Oooh, Miharu-chan ! Tu viens toi aussi ? Oooh, Alisa-chaaan !

- Xiao…

- Il veut juste aider, Miharu, répondit doucement celle-ci sur le dos de Panda.

- Oooh, mais n'oublions pas Asuka-ch-

Hwoarang ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit un poing dans la tête qui le fit rouler sur les fesses sur quelques mètres.

- Moi non plus je t'ai pas oublié, sale con, répliqua-t-elle en se massant la main.

- Ah, l'amour et ses multiples facettes, soupira le rouquin en se relevant.

- Excellent ! Tout le monde est là ! Vous allez pouvoir y aller, lança Lee qui fit signe au pilote de démarrer l'hélicoptère.

- Allez, montez tous ! ajouta Lars en aidant Alisa à grimper. Xiaoyu ?

La jeune fille regardait un peu plus loin. Jin était semble-t-il en grande discussion avec Lee. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Xiaoyu descendit du dos de Panda et la fit monter dans l'hélicoptère.

- Tu sais Xiaoyu, je suis bien mieux que lui, lui dit Hwoarang. En plus, j'ai l'avantage de ne pas être maudit et d'être cent pour cent humain. Cependant, il faudra juste que tu acceptes le fait de me partager avec d'autres f-

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et monte, lança Miharu en le poussant.

Xiaoyu sembla avoir une idée et elle demanda à Panda d'approcher.

- Jin !

Celui-ci leva les yeux et attrapa juste à temps le collier de l'animal. Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur.

- Maintenant tu seras obligé de gagner pour pouvoir me le rendre !

Il ne répondit rien mais le glissa dans sa poche. Elle sourit puis se fit aider par Lars pour monter dans l'appareil.

- Quels adieux déchirants… soupira Hwoarang.

Miharu lui tapa l'arrière du crâne en lui disant de se taire.

- Pourquoi lui dirais-je au revoir ? répondit Xiaoyu.

- Tu sais qu'il peut mourir ? Tu le sais ? rajouta-t-il.

- Si moi-même, en étant qui je suis, je n'y crois pas, qui le fera ?

- Mon Dieu, on va tous mourir.

- Ta gueule, on t'a dit ! s'exclama Asuka en le tapant elle aussi derrière la tête, mais deux fois plus fort.

- De quoi je me mêle ? s'énerva celui-ci.

Une mini-dispute s'en suivit, sous les soupirs exaspérés de Lars et sous le sourire de Xiaoyu.

* * *

- Ah. Evidemment.

Xiaoyu leva les yeux pour voir Nina qui les attendait tous à l'entrée du temple hindou qui allait les accueillir.

- Vous êtes en retard, lança la blonde à Lars.

- Je sais. Il a fallut éviter les zones aériennes surveillées par Kazuya, répondit celui-ci.

- On est où d'ailleurs ? demanda Miharu.

- Au Népal.

- Oh. C'est joli. Mais il fait froid.

Ils rentrèrent dans le temple et Nina prit la parole :

- Des chambres sont disponibles pour chacun d'entre vous, prenez celles que vous voulez. On décolle dans deux jours.

Elle tourna les talons suivie de Lars, et ils les abandonnèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée.

- Oy. Depuis quand c'est elle qui commande ? grommela Miharu en les suivant dans le couloir.

- Ça ne me gêne pas qu'elle prenne les rênes, lança Hwoarang d'un air lubrique.

- Xiao-chan, tu ne devrais pas prendre une chambre dans les étages, tu auras du mal à monter avec ta cheville… dit Alisa.

- Oh, ça ira. Et puis, je veux la chambre la plus haute possible. Je veux bien voir ce qu'il se passe dehors.

- Comme tu voudras. Je vais t'aider. Je pourrais contrôler tes blessures en même temps.

- Merci.

Les deux partirent au devant des autres, et quelques instants plus tard elles arrivèrent dans la dernière chambre du temple. Elle était assez spacieuse, avec un très grand lit aux draps dorés, une petite cheminée et une table avec une corbeille de fruits. Il y avait une très haute fenêtre sur la droite.

- Installe-toi sur le lit, je vais vérifier tes bandages.

- Mmh.

Xiaoyu se laissa tomber sur les couvertures et tendit sa jambe d'un air distrait, le regard fixé vers la fenêtre. Le check-up se fit en silence. Alors qu'Alisa allait terminer, on frappa à la porte.

- Le dîner est prêt, fit la voix de Lars. Vous devriez descendre.

- Bien. J'ai presque fini.

- Quelle chambre as-tu choisie ?

- Celle au bout du couloir.

- D'accord, sourit-il. Fais vite.

- Oui !

Alisa referma la porte et revint à son occupation.

- Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, dit-elle enfin à Xiaoyu.

- Tu ne le serais pas ? J'ai beau jouer les optimistes, c'est quand même difficile de ne pas être inquiète.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Voilà, c'est terminé. Il faut descendre maintenant.

- Mmh.

* * *

Le dîner ne fut pas de tout repos, entre les diverses disputes dont Hwoarang semblait être le cœur. Xiaoyu se contenta de rire de leurs bêtises mais elle ne participa pas vraiment à la conversation. Nina, visiblement éreintée, fut la première à se lever. Lars et Alisa raccompagnèrent ensuite Xiaoyu dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la leur.

- Xiao-chan a l'air triste, soupira Alisa, couchée sur son torse.

- C'est normal. En ce moment elle doit être accoudée à sa fenêtre en regardant le ciel.

- On ne peut rien faire ?

- Non.

Il poussa un grand soupir avant de se masser le crâne.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, levant la tête vers lui.

- Tout se passe un peu trop bien. Je veux dire, hormis les attaques sur Xiaoyu, tout se passe sans encombre.

- C'est un problème ?

- Disons que c'est un peu trop facile… Il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes.

- Bien.

Elle ferma les yeux et il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Il la regarda "dormir" une dernière fois et se résolut enfin à appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

* * *

Le premier jour passa sans nouvelles. La plupart des occupants du temple passèrent leur temps à s'entraîner ou à programmer le prochain voyage, mais rien de particulier ne se produisit. Xiaoyu ne descendit pas de sa chambre de la journée, demandant à ce qu'on lui fasse monter à manger. Elle ne dormit pas du tout la nuit qui suivit, mais au cours de la seconde journée, son corps eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit en fin de matinée jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Voyant que personne n'était venu donner de nouvelles, elle décida d'aller voir par elle-même et descendit de sa tour en boitant.

- Ah, désolée Xiaoyu, mais on n'a rien de plus à t'apprendre, lui dit Lars quand elle réussit à le trouver, en grande discussion avec Nina. Tu te doutes que je t'aurais réveillée si c'était le cas.

- Si ton état ne s'améliore pas d'ici ce soir, on va devoir partir sans toi, lui dit Nina.

- Je vais très bien ! rétorqua-elle, sur la défensive.

- Sois-le pour l'aube, en tout cas. On partira dès le lever du soleil.

- Si tôt ?

- On devrait déjà partir ce soir, répondit Lars. Mais on a décidé d'attendre encore un peu. Il a pu se passer n'importe quoi.

- J'ai déjà donné mon avis là-dessus, répliqua Nina en retournant dans ses papiers. On devrait respecter ce qu'il a dit.

- Et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas lui qui commande, lança Lars. Si je dis qu'on attend quelques heures de plus, alors on attend quelques heures de plus. Il sera bien content qu'on ait désobéi si jamais il arrive en retard.

- Il est déjà en retard.

- Xiaoyu, tu devrais aller retrouver les autres. Je crois qu'ils se font un encas dans les cuisines.

- Mmh.

* * *

- Xiaooo… M'enfin, éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre ! lança Miharu, une pâtisserie dans la bouche.

- Fiche-lui la paix, répliqua Hwoarang qui semblait hésiter grandement entre différents plats.

- Oh, Xiao, je t'ai pas dit ? Nina a dit que je devais rester au temple pendant que vous partirez chercher la boule. Quel était l'intérêt de me faire venir ici au départ, dans ce cas ?

- La vraie question c'est pourquoi lui, il est ici, lança Asuka en désignant Hwoarang.

- Je suis un militaire, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Je suis ici pour ta protection, et il paraît que je vais être super utile dans la sauvegarde de l'humanité, tout ça.

- Quel homme crédule.

- Vrai, vrai, approuva Miharu, la bouche pleine.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Xiaoyu sembla distinguer quelque chose dans le ciel, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Panda leva la tête en grognant et Hwoarang rejoignit la jeune fille à la fenêtre, plissant les yeux. D'un seul coup, sans que les autres comprennent ce qu'il se passait, il se jeta hors des cuisines, suivi de Xiaoyu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Miharu.

Hwoarang déboula dans le hall juste à temps. La fenêtre de l'entrée se brisa en mille morceaux et il accueillit un lourd paquet dans ses bras, s'écrasant sur le sol de pierre sur plusieurs mètres.

- Jin !

Xiaoyu se précipita sur eux. Ou plutôt sur Jin, Hwoarang étant trop occupé à se masser les fesses. Une de ses ailes noires était brisée et il avait plusieurs hématomes sur le corps. Les marques noires sur sa peau se résorbèrent alors qu'il respirait difficilement, reprenant le contrôle. Lars, Alisa et Nina arrivèrent en trombe à leur tour à cause du le fracas qui avait eut lieu. Le Capitaine rejoignit Xiaoyu et l'aida à porter le blessé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Lars, affolé.

- Attendez… murmura Jin. Ne bougez pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant souffrir intensément. Quelques instants plus tard, ses ailes disparurent.

- Il faut le faire soigner, lança Nina.

- Ça ira, il faut juste le monter dans ma chambre, répondit Xiaoyu.

- Mai-

- J'ai dit que je m'en occupais.

- Alors fais en sorte qu'il soit prêt lui aussi pour l'aube, lança Nina avant de faire demi-tour.

- Je vais le monter, fit Alisa en faisant éloigner Lars et Xiaoyu. Je n'aurai pas de mal à le porter.

La jeune androïde le souleva sans difficulté et monta les étages, Lars et Xiaoyu à sa suite.


	19. Départ

_Oy ! Et mes commentaires ? M'enfin, celui-là risque de faire parler de lui !_

_Bon, je préviens comme la dernière fois, lemonette, lemonette ! Beaucoup moins "violent" mais un peu plus "élaboré" que le précédent ^^. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop casser le romantisme de la chose, sans être vraiment romantique dans le même temps (c'est Jin quoi). Donc pas de panique pour les puristes lol. Enjoy !_

Départ

Jin se réveilla en sursaut. Par réflexe, il inspecta son corps mais il vit que tout était normal. Il remarqua alors Xiaoyu qui était devant la fenêtre, à regarder les étoiles. Elle se retourna et bondit en voyant qu'il n'était plus endormi.

- Oh, tu es déjà réveillé ?

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps. Une ou deux heures. Comment tu sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, posant une main sur son front.

- Ça va. Je vais bien.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Jin se redressa, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Je n'ai pas pu le faire.

- Comment ça ?

- J'étais sur le point de le faire mais… Une chose est apparue. Une chose très puissante. Je crois que c'était ce qui était enfermé dans la glace. Avec les ondes que Kazuya et moi avons envoyées, il semble qu'elle se soit réveillée. Elle est intervenue et j'ai dû m'enfuir.

- Et Kazuya ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui, mais Anna et ses hommes m'ont poursuivi un moment, c'est pour cela que j'ai tardé à arriver. Je dois le dire aux autr-

- Tout le monde dort, ça ne sert à rien d'aller les réveiller, fit-elle en l'empêchant de se lever. Demain sera une journée longue et difficile, on a besoin de toutes nos forces. Tu auras tout le loisir de leur dire à ce moment là.

- Xiaoyu, c'est urgent.

- Est-ce que les hommes de Kazuya savent que tu es ici ?

- Non.

- Alors ça peut attendre. Alisa t'a amené à manger tout à l'heure, dit-elle en se levant pour boiter vers la table.

- Pourquoi toi tu ne dors pas ? Tu devrais.

- J'ai dormi toute la journée, je vais bien.

Xiaoyu regarda ce qu'Alisa avait amené. Il y avait surtout des fruits, du pain et du lait. Elle enleva les fruits que Jin n'aimait pas et s'apprêta à porter le plateau quand elle nota qu'il était juste derrière elle. Il prit son bras dans une de ses mains.

- C'est quoi ces cicatrices ? demanda-t-il en désignant son poignet.

- Ah, ce sont juste les bleus des cordes quand ils m'ont attachée.

- Attachée ? Lars n'a jamais parlé d'une telle chose ! Ils ont fait quoi encore ?

- Jin, je t'ai dit que j'allais bien…

- Quoi d'autre ? insista-t-il.

- De simples coupures. Il te l'a dit ça, non ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ne lui as pas d-

- Mange, coupa Xiaoyu en lui mettant un fruit dans la bouche.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et le regarda manger. Quand il eut fini, il se rapprocha du lit et elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur, laissant tomber sa tête sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, répondit-elle doucement en le serrant.

- Tu es sûre de ça ?

- Quoi ? Je suis un peu câline et d'un seul coup je suis forcément malade ?

- Tu n'es pas câline, tu es un peu trop…

- Trop quoi ?

- Trop calme.

- Peut-être que je suis plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais, c'est tout… fit-elle en le relâchant.

Il ne la laissa pas reculer et la rapprocha de lui, serrant fortement ses hanches et l'embrassant. Jin la fit doucement coucher sur le lit, déposant de légers baisers dans sa nuque. Xiaoyu rougit instantanément mais ne le repoussa pas quand elle sentit une main se glisser sous ses vêtements et remonter sur un de ses seins.

Il dégrafa sa tunique et la regarda.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, soupira-t-il avant de se redresser et de passer sa main sur la morsure et la coupure qu'Anna lui avait faite.

- Je… Tu l'as fait exprès juste pour savoir ? se leva-t-elle, furieuse, cachant son corps.

- Tu m'as pris pour un imbécile, je ne suis pas celui à blâmer ici. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Pour que tu sois encore plus en colère ?

- Ne te trouve pas d'excuses.

- C'en est une excellente, pourtant.

Il ne répondit rien, visiblement fatigué de cette dispute inutile. Xiaoyu se retourna dans le lit, se renfrognant encore plus. Au bout d'un moment, il lui lança :

- Regarde-moi.

Elle ne changea pas de position, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Xiao. Regarde-moi.

Il posa une main contre son épaule et la força à se retourner.

- Quoi ? soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne saurais pas dire si tu es en colère parce que j'ai menti, ou déçue.

Elle ne répondit pas et voulut se remettre dans sa position mais il l'embrassa doucement. Jin lui fit relâcher l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa tunique pour pouvoir glisser à nouveau ses mains sur sa peau. Xiaoyu se cambra machinalement, des frissons parcourant son corps, quand ses mains furent rejointes par ses lèvres. Jin nicha sa tête entre ses deux seins avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la morsure qui la faisait tant souffrir.

Xiaoyu plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand elle sentit sa langue jouer avec un de ses seins.

Jin descendit sur son ventre et soupira de mécontentement quand il vit sa coupure près de son nombril. Il dût vraiment contenir sa colère quand il descendit encore et vit la troisième sur sa cuisse. Il se fit violence et continua comme si de rien était.

Xiaoyu se sentit presque fiévreuse quand elle comprit qu'il lui enlevait ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne put se s'empêcher de se relever légèrement quand elle sentit ses lèvres contre la peau fine de son entre-jambe, mais il la repoussa légèrement de son bras libre pour qu'elle reste couchée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Xiaoyu eut du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Elle était à la fois gênée car personne ne l'avait approchée d'aussi près, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'en plaindre non plus. Jin n'était jamais allé aussi loin.

Elle commença cependant légèrement à redescendre sur Terre et à paniquer quand elle le vit revenir au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa doucement, caressant ses hanches.

- Heu… A propos de ça… Ce n'est pas un peu… Enfin, tu sais… Pour toi et tout…

- C'est ça qui te préoccupe ? sourit-il.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Ça t'arrive de penser à toi parfois ?

- Je… ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… Ce n'est pas ça qui t'avait retenu jusqu'à présent ?

- Si mais… Si on met ça de côté… Tu ne vas pas m'arrêter ?

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Jin la regarda sans rien dire, mi attendri, mi amusé. Au final, il n'était pas si surpris. Xiaoyu avait toujours été atrocement fidèle et dévouée. Atrocement. Assez pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu mener une vie heureuse et normale avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il savait également qu'elle était têtue et que l'engager sur cette conversation les menerait toujours nulle part.

Il se débarrassa alors définitivement de sa tunique, qui le gênait dans ses manœuvres. Il allait se débarrasser de sa tenue de combat, qu'il avait gardé depuis son affrontement avec Kazuya, mais sursauta quand il se rendit compte que Xiaoyu avait déjà les mains sur sa ceinture. Subitement décontenancé, il l'empêcha de continuer, voulant le faire lui-même. Elle sourit face à ce soudain revirement mais le laissa faire.

Quand il eut terminé, il reprit sa position initiale, l'embrassant passionnément cette fois, maintenant fermement ses cuisses. Xiaoyu ne put retenir un soupir quand elle le sentit contre elle.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et elle grimaça quand elle le sentit en elle.

- C'est…

- Je sais, répondit-il, le visage toujours collé au sien. Ça va passer.

Xiaoyu s'accrocha nerveusement à lui, sachant pertinemment que ça ne rimerait à rien de s'arrêter et que c'était un passage obligé.

Elle fut soulagée quand la douleur diminua. Elle ne disparut pas totalement, mais elle s'était suffisamment effacée pour qu'elle puisse commencer à s'habituer à sa présence et à ressentir quelque chose. Instinctivement, elle releva ses jambes et il les lui maintint à bonne hauteur, accélérant légèrement.

La respiration de Xiaoyu s'emballa peu après, et très vite, des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Quand elle réussit à attraper le regard de Jin, ouvrant enfin les yeux, elle vit qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la possédant totalement.

Au bout d'un moment, quand il comprit qu'elle était définitivement plus à l'aise, il l'attira à lui, s'assit sur les couvertures et la guida sur lui. Xiaoyu n'aimait pas trop la perspective de prendre les commandes et Jin en fut conscient quand il la sentit se tendre un peu. Cependant, il l'accompagna dans leurs mouvements et lui imposa un rythme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, la rassurant quelque peu. Par la suite, il recommença à embrasser tendrement sa poitrine et Xiaoyu ne put que faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, la jeune femme commença à sentir un fourmillement et une étrange chaleur dans son bas-ventre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se serrer encore plus contre lui et refermant ses jambes dans son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jin comprit qu'elle serait la première à venir quand il la sentit se contracter férocement autour de lui, et il leva les yeux vers elle pour observer ce nouveau comportement sur son visage. Elle avait les yeux à demi-fermés et la bouche entrouverte, cherchant apparemment à contrôler ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et ses dernières barrières cédèrent quelques secondes après dans un grand gémissement qu'elle tenta de noyer en l'embrassant soudainement.

Quand elle descendit de son petit nuage, essayant vainement de maîtriser ses palpitations, il stoppa leur baiser et fondit sa tête entre ses seins, respirant difficilement.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle après quelques secondes, remarquant qu'il ne bougeait plus.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais demander ça, répondit-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

- Il faut que t-

Il la prise dans ses bras assez vivement, la faisant sursauter, et la coucha sur le lit. Il se remit ensuite au dessus d'elle, bougeant deux ou trois fois avant de se retirer, et plongea sa tête dans son cou pour tenter vainement de dissimuler un long râle.

- Je suis navré, dit-il au bout d'un moment, sans avoir bougé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

Xiaoyu lui caressa doucement les cheveux et ils profitèrent de ce petit moment pour reprendre leurs esprits.

- Par contre, j'ai froid, lança-t-elle soudain.

Il pouffa légèrement et se releva.

- Et on devrait aussi songer à s'occuper des draps, ajouta-t-elle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils tombèrent profondément dans les bras de Morphée. La situation aurait peut-être été différente s'ils avaient su que Nina, grâce à diverses caméras dissimulées dans tout le temple, avait assisté sans gêne à toute la scène.

* * *

- Xiao, réveille-toi, il faut y aller.

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil mais la motivation lui faisant défaut, elle préféra se retourner et rabattre les couvertures sur sa tête en grognant.

- Quel rayon de soleil dès le matin, soupira Jin qui s'habillait.

- En parlant de ça, y'en a pas encore assez dans le ciel pour que je me lève, grommela-t-elle.

- Allez, on a assez traîné ici. Tu dormiras deux heures de plus dans l'hélico.

Elle accepta enfin de se lever et le regarda terminer de s'habiller. Il allait prendre sa veste noire sur le lit mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Ne la mets pas.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Petit un, parce que je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour ne pas crever de chaud là-dedans, et petit deux, parce que je la hais.

- Oh, alors ça y est, madame commence à avoir ses petites exigences, sourit-il en la faisant se mettre à genoux sur le lit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Quoiqu'il se soit passé ici, je reste une mademoiselle.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Sois prête dans vingt minutes.

Il l'abandonna, prenant tout de même sa veste avec lui.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Xiaoyu descendit les escaliers en refaisant ses nattes proprement, une pomme dans la bouche. Panda et Miharu étaient assis en bas de marches, visiblement en train de l'attendre. Quand sa meilleure amie l'entendit arriver, elle se retourna pour ouvrir la bouche mais fut interrompue par une voix froide et distante :

- Tu es en retard.

Xiaoyu descendit les trois marches qui lui restaient et se planta devant Nina, croquant dans sa pomme. Elles se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes quand d'un seul coup, un rictus plein de dédain se dessina sur le visage de Xiaoyu avant qu'elle ne se dirige allègrement vers la sortie. Elle aurait aimé ne pas boiter pour paraître plus crédible mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Miharu et Panda la suivirent dans la cour, où les autres attendaient un peu plus loin, près de l'hélicoptère.

- Heu… Wow, commenta simplement Miharu. Je suis plus qu'étonnée là.

- T'as vu ça ? Je déborde de maturité, répondit simplement Xiaoyu en lançant nonchalamment sa pomme à Panda qui la goba d'une seule traite.

- Tu as remis ton uniforme de serveuse. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas ça.

- Regarde-le là-bas. Ce matin je lui ai dit que je haïssais cette veste. Tu crois que ça l'a empêché de la mettre ? Noooon.

- Effectivement, tu débordes de maturité, nota Miharu. Enfin, je ne serais plus là pour en discuter avec toi.

- Ah, ça ? C'est réglé. Tu peux venir avec nous. Panda aussi, au cas où ma cheville ne tiendrait pas et que j'ai besoin qu'on me porte.

- Mais Nina m'a di-

- T'occupes pas de Nina. Hwoarang sert à rien et pourtant il nous suit partout lui aussi.

- Oy. J'ai entendu ça, lança le concerné derrière elle, à moitié endormi.

Asuka fut la dernière à rejoindre l'hélicoptère. Comme Xiaoyu, elle semblait elle aussi avoir des problèmes avec les réveils un peu trop matinaux. Ils démarrèrent à la seconde où elle daigna montrer son nez à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

- On va où au fait ? demanda Hworang quand ils eurent décollés.

- Aux frontières de la Jordanie, répondit Alisa.

- Lars te l'a dit hier, soupira Miharu. T'as rien écouté ?

- J'ai une mémoire sélective.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas, murmura Jin.

- T'as un problème, toi ?

- Ne crie pas si fort, tu vas réveiller Xiaoyu, le réprimanda Asuka.

- Le bruit d'un hélico militaire ne lui fait rien, mais ma voix si ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Asuka et Hwoarang partirent dans une dispute sans queue ni tête. Xiaoyu, imperturbable, se retourna pour laisser tomber sa tête sur le bras de Jin.


	20. Traversée du désert

Traversée du désert

Quand Xiaoyu rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient sur le point d'arriver. L'hélicoptère se posa en plein milieu du désert, mais plusieurs 4x4 les attendaient déjà. Posant le pied sur le sable, elle vit que Raven était déjà là, probablement parti avant eux, et attendait avec deux équipes.

- On va faire une partie du trajet en voiture, mais une fois dans les montagnes, il faudra rejoindre leur village à pied, informa-t-il.

- Bien, répondit Lars.

Xiaoyu fit monter Panda dans le coffre d'une des voitures et grimpa sur un des sièges arrière. Elle fut surprise de voir Lars prendre le volant.

- Ah ? Vous ne montez pas avec Raven ou Jin ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, sourit-il un peu gêné.

- Ah non, ça ferait trop bizarre.

Miharu se hissa juste à côté d'elle, mais elle fut bousculée par Hwoarang qui l'a poussa sur le siège du milieu.

- Va dans une autre voiture ! On a déjà Panda derrière !

- Hors de question que je monte avec Kazama !

- Lequel ?

- Les deux ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui Xiao-chaaan ? Il t'a larguée ?

Xiaoyu, qui regardait Alisa s'asseoir à côté de Lars, se contenta de soupirer :

- Il avait sûrement des choses à régler avec Raven et Nina. Et puis on n'est pas obligés de rester coller l'un à l'autre sans arrêt, tu sais…

Miharu sourit doucement et lui serra une de ses couettes avant de soupirer à son tour.

- Putain, c'est la déprime dans cette caisse, j'aurais dû monter dans l'autre, grommela Hwoarang. On va rouler combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lars. Sûrement quelques heures.

- On va s'arrêter pour pisser au moins ?

- Non, on préfère que tu bousilles les sièges, répondit Miharu.

Lars chercha dans la boite à gants et en sortit une bouteille vide qu'il tendit à Hwoarang. Lui, ça ne le fit pas rire.

* * *

Ils roulèrent pendant deux ou trois heures, avant d'arriver dans une zone rocailleuse. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent au pied d'une côte, où un petit sentier se dessinait avant de disparaître dans les montagnes. Xiaoyu fit descendre Panda et monta instinctivement sur son dos.

- Le village est derrière ces montagnes. Une équipe restera ici pour établir un campement et pour servir d'arrière-garde, annonça Raven.

- Je reste ici ! s'enthousiasma Miharu.

- Pourquoi t'es venue à la base en fait ? se retourna Hwoarang.

- Je suis simplement feignante.

- Moi aussi, lança Asuka.

- Non, toi tu viens, intervint Jin.

- Hey, depuis quand c'est toi qui commande ?

- Ne t'énerve pas Asuka-chan, lui dit Xiaoyu. Tu peux monter sur Panda avec moi si tu veux.

- Humph.

- Moi aussi je veux monter sur ton ours, répliqua Hwoarang.

- Non, toi, t'es trop lourd, répondit Xiaoyu. Et puis Panda ne porte pas les garçons de toute façon.

- C'est bon, je reste ici aussi, grommela-t-il.

Les militaires se partagèrent en deux équipes, une sous le commandement de Raven qui resta sur place, et une plus petite sous celui de Lars qui partit derrière les montagnes en compagnie de Jin, Nina, Alisa, ainsi que Panda et ses deux passagères.

Jin et Lars ouvrirent la marche, suivis de près par Nina et deux soldats. Alisa était juste derrière, devançant Panda. Deux autres militaires surveillaient leurs arrières.

- Xiaoyu-chan ? interpella Asuka derrière elle.

- Xiao suffira. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Désolée de m'être énervée la dernière fois. Je me pique assez facilement.

- Hein ? Ah… Ce n'est pas grave, c'était aussi un peu de ma faute, sourit Xiaoyu. J'ai pris des mauvaises habitudes avec Panda, ajouta-t-elle en grattant le crâne de son animal.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- Mmh ?

- Pourquoi tu es venue ?

- Heu… C'est un peu compliqué…

- C'est parce qu'elle se tape Kazama. Du coup, tout le monde veut la tuer, fit une voix à côté d'elles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? s'exclama Asuka en voyant Hwoarang à côté d'elle.

- Miharu me les brise. Et puis ça fait des jours que je fais du lard, j'ai décidé de me dépenser un peu. En plus, paraît qu'on va voir une nouvelle gonzesse.

- Marchez plus vite, se retourna Nina.

- C'est bon, le village est là depuis des siècles, il ne va pas disparaître subitement, répliqua Xiaoyu.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter. La nuit tombe plus vite ici, alors accélérez, relança Jin avant de tourner dans le sentier.

Xiaoyu se vexa instantanément mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Mon Dieu, ne le laisse pas te parler comme ça, lança Miharu. C'est grâce à toi qu'on est ici.

- Laisse. Dès que la vieille est dans parages, il devient stupide.

- On devient souvent stupide quand notre amoureuse est dans le coin, lui répondit Hwoarang avant d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre Alisa.

- Panda.

L'animal courut subitement, obligeant Asuka à s'accrocher à ses poils. Trois secondes après ses deux pattes avant tombèrent sur le dos d'Hwoarang, la tête du rouquin plongeant dans la sable.

- Ben alors Hwoarang ? T'as pas entendu ? Faut accélérer, lança Asuka quand elles passèrent à côté de lui.

* * *

- On va établir un campement ici, annonça Lars. Le soleil se couche, on continuera demain.

Les militaires commencèrent à installer quelques tentes pendant qu'Alisa se chargea d'allumer un petit feu. Quand elle eut terminé, elle vérifia les tranquillement les blessures de Xiaoyu, sous les yeux intrigués d'Asuka.

- Je vais t'enlever ton bandage à la cheville pour la nuit. Normalement, tu ne devrais plus en avoir besoin, mais je vérifierai à nouveau demain matin.

- Mmh.

- Tu aurais dû rester avec ton amie, lança Nina en quittant le feu.

- Vous servez à quoi, vous, déjà ? se piqua Xiaoyu.

- Xiao ne commence pas tes enfantillages, fit Jin qui revenait d'un état des lieux du périmètre avec Lars.

- Parle-lui autrement, fit Hwoarang en sortant d'une tente.

- Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires.

- Et toi tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier que c'est grâce à elle qu'on est ici.

- Vous savez que vous êtes ridicules ? Vous vous en rendez compte au moins ? soupira Lars.

- C'est moi où ce roux est totalement bipolaire ? murmura Asuka. Il t'envoie chier et trente seconde après il te défend…

- Je vais me coucher, fit Xiaoyu en se levant.

Elle entra dans l'une des tentes et se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant, tournant le dos à l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la toile bouger.

- Fiche-moi la paix, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Comme d'habitude, Jin ne l'écouta pas une seule seconde et prit place à côté d'elle.

- N'ose même pas me toucher, fit-elle en repoussant sa main, toujours dos à lui.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ? soupira-t-il.

- Non.

- Xiao…

Elle se releva subitement, et se retourna, les larmes aux yeux :

- Je n'exagère pas.

- Oh, tu trouves ? fit-il amusé.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Ce style, ce comportement, Nina… Je ne crois pas que tu réalises ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce monstre dans la glace qui a réveillé ça, ou si c'est la proximité de Kazuya ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais en tout cas tu es en train de reprendre le mauvais chemin…

- Et tu as déduis ça simplement parce que j'ai été un peu froid avec toi ? soupira-t-il.

- La dernière fois ça a commencé comme ça en tout cas, répondit Xiaoyu en se recouchant. Tu ferais mieux de sortir, je partage ma tente avec Asuka-chan et peut-être qu'elle veut se coucher.

Jin n'ajouta rien et sortit de la tente.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la lune brillait dans le ciel, il était toujours devant le feu, où se trouvaient également Lars, Alisa et Asuka pour leur tour de garde.

- Tu lui as dit ? demanda le Capitaine.

- Non. Elle n'est pas d'humeur au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

- Ne te trouve pas d'excuses, il faudra bien que tu lui dises.

- Et comment je suis censé faire ça ? J'adore briser ses espoirs pourtant, ça ne devrait pas être difficile, lança-t-il, cynique.

- Peut-être que Zafina aura une meilleure solution, intervint Alisa. Après tout, elle connaît mieux le cœur d'Azazel que nous.

- C'est vrai, approuva Lars. Alisa, tu devrais aller te reposer. Je viendrais te chercher si jamais on est trop fatigués pour tenir la garde.

- Bien.

Jin n'était pas stupide. Alisa n'avait jamais besoin de se reposer. Lars voulait sûrement lui parler sans qu'elle enregistre quoique ce soit.

- C'est quoi ce secret dont parlait Kazuya ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Rien qui pourrait te concerner, répondit Jin.

- Si Kazuya peut s'en servir contre nous, ça me concerne.

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire sans importance.

- Assez importante pour que tu la caches, répliqua Lars.

Jin soupira avant de se masser le front de fatigue.

- Mes parents ont essayé de me tuer, dit une voix derrière lui.

Jin se retourna pour voir Xiaoyu sortir de la tente. Lars releva la tête, choqué.

- Mai-

- Je suis née en Chine dans les années quatre vingt et je suis l'aînée de la famille, ce qui pourrait répondre à votre "pourquoi", lança-t-elle au capitaine. Mon père a essayé de me noyer et m'a laissé pour morte. Quand Ojisan l'a appris, il m'a cherché partout et m'a retrouvé en train de dériver dans le fleuve qui traversait la forêt non loin de notre village. Il m'a ensuite ramené chez nous et a obligé mes parents à me garder, tout en gardant un œil sur eux.

- C'est… suffoqua Asuka.

- Après quelques années, j'ai réussi à faire avouer Ojisan. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils étaient si durs avec moi… C'est après ça que je suis tombé sur le bateau d'Heihachi. C'était un peu irréfléchi, je l'avoue, mais après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Je crois d'ailleurs que ma mère a réussi à avoir un garçon depuis, mais je ne me tiens pas vraiment au courant. Voilà. Est-ce que ça va perturber vos plans ?

- Je… Non, répondit Lars. Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, sourit-elle. J'étais encore un bébé, je ne m'en souviens même pas.

Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Jin et il y nicha son visage instinctivement. Elle fut étonnée qu'il y réponde si facilement. En général, elle devait se battre pour un peu d'attention quand ils étaient devant d'autres.

- Je vais me coucher, se leva Asuka.

- On part à l'aube, lui dit Lars.

- Vous me réveillerez ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaître sous la toile.

- Puisque vous êtes là tous les deux, je vais également me coucher, annonça Lars. Si vous n'arrivez pas à tenir, demandez à Alisa de vous remplacer, elle est dans ma tente.

Ils le suivirent du regard et quand il disparut à son tour sous la toile, Xiaoyu s'assit entre les jambes de Jin.

- Tu t'améliores, dit-il en plantant sa tête dans son cou. D'habitude tu arrives à tenir plus de vingt-quatre heures avant de ne plus faire la tête. Quel revirement.

- Ne fais pas le malin.

- Ça va. J'ai compris la leçon.

Xiaoyu se laissa tomber doucement contre son torse en baillant.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit-il.

- Je vais bien. Panda m'a portée je te rappelle. Et puis tu es celui qui dort le moins ici.

- Les nuits sont difficiles.

- Encore ?

- Mmh.

- Jin ?

Ils levèrent tous deux la tête pour voir Nina de l'autre côté du feu.

- Je dois te parler. A propos de Kazuya.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Nina ne répondit pas et regarda Xiaoyu d'un air entendu.

- Je t'écoute, insista-t-il.

- Ça attendra demain, dit-elle finalement en faisant demi-tour et en rentrant dans sa tente.

Xiaoyu soupira doucement et cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

_Voilà ! Il va falloir être patients j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. J'essaierai toutefois de publier courant la semaine prochaine, mais il ne devrait y avoir qu'un seul chapitre au lieu des deux habituels. J'ai aussi enfin terminé mon livre, alors il faut que je m'organise un peu._

_Bisous !_


	21. Le village

Le village

Ils repartirent tôt le matin et marchèrent pendant encore quelques heures. Ils arrivèrent au village de Zafina qui était caché au creux de deux montagnes. Il était assez rudimentaire et semblait être essentiellement fermier. Ils furent accueillis par le chef du village qui semblait les attendre. Raven avait dû passer par là.

Il les guida jusqu'à une grande hutte où se trouvait Zafina. Elle avait l'air contrarié mais ne leur fit aucun commentaire déplaisant. Ils s'assirent tous en cercle, les gardes de Lars restant dehors avec Alisa et Hwoarang.

- Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous me demandez, répondit-elle à leur question muette. Aussi noble que soit votre requête, je dois suivre ma mission.

- Ta mission n'était-elle pas celle de sauver le monde ? répliqua Jin d'un ton las. Tu ne le sauveras pas en cachant le cœur d'Azazel.

- Je ne le sauverai pas non plus en vous laissant toucher le cœur. Si les choses se passent mal, il sera notre dernière chance.

- Les choses se passent déjà mal ! s'énerva-t-il. Ne l'as-tu pas senti ?

- Jin, tu n'obtiendras rien en t'énervant, coupa Lars. Wang Jinrei me faisait confiance, et vous le savez. N'est-ce pas un argument suffisant ? Vous savez que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait nuire à notre monde.

- Je le sais.

- Alors quel es le problème ?

Zafina ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle lança :

- Qu'allez-vous faire du cœur ? Sur qui allez-vous l'utiliser ? Sur Kazuya ?

- Kazuya est plus faible que moi, il ne sera pas un problème, répondit Jin.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de Kazuya. Alors ? Sur qui ?

A cette question, les oreilles de Xiaoyu devinrent plus attentives. Sur qui d'autre ? La réponse semblait évidente pourtant. Elle leva les yeux vers Jin d'un air interrogateur. Elle savait qu'il devait probablement sentir son regard sur lui, mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de fixer Zafina.

- Sur le meilleur candidat, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires ?

Zafina soupira avant que son regard ne se porte sur Asuka, qui semblait peu concernée par la conversation. Elle plissa les yeux un instant avant de se détendre.

- Vous pouvez rester pour la nuit. Le chef du village va vous arranger quelques huttes. Nous partons demain.

* * *

Après s'être fait prêter des vêtements propres, Xiaoyu, réussit à traîner Jin un peu à l'extérieur du village.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ça veut dire qu'on risque de devoir se servir du cœur sur la chose qui nous a attaquée Kazuya et moi lors de notre combat.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Jin ne répondit pas.

Non loin de là, Hwoarang et Zafina, occupés par leurs propres activités, se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir la petite Xiaoyu partir en pleurant dans sa hutte.

- Tu sais il en souffre beaucoup aussi, lança Zafina en la rejoignant.

- Ah bon ? Il agit comme s'il attendait à chaque fois que les choses empirent, répondit Xiaoyu, couchée sur un lit de fortune. C'est à croire qu'il aime ça.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes. Même s'il ne le montre pas il en est probablement très triste lui aussi.

- Zafina.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir un des membres du village qui l'appelait au dehors. Deux secondes plus tard, sa présence fut remplacée par une plus imposante.

- Je peux rester ou il faut que je prenne une autre hutte ? demanda la voix de Jin dans son dos.

- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle doucement en se relevant, séchant ses larmes d'une main.

- Je n-

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle en se couchant sur le dos.

Il enleva sa veste puis sa chemise et la rejoignit.

- Tu as donné tes vêtements à la femme du chef ?

- Oui, elle a dit qu'elle me les laverait. Ces vêtements en soie sont assez fins, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop froid cette nuit.

- Mmh.

Xiaoyu monta ses bras à ses yeux et ne bougea plus. Jin crut qu'elle s'était endormie, mais il comprit au bout d'un certain moment qu'elle semblait être en train de sangloter. Il attrapa son bras pour mieux voir et ses doutes se confirmèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce n'est pas juste, bredouilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas juste.

Il passa délicatement sa main sur son visage sans rien dire et l'attira à lui doucement. Elle pleura encore pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement tomber de fatigue.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils partirent dès le soleil levé comme prévu. Ils n'eurent pas à dresser de tentes car ils arrivèrent tout juste aux voitures à la nuit tombée. Raven semblait soucieux.

- Kazuya a disparu.

- Quoi ? fit Lars.

- Il semblerait qu'il se soit volatilisé lors de la finale, après le combat. Tout comme la chose. Apparemment, Anna essaie de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ça ne se sache pas publiquement, mais des bruits courent déjà. Si on ne se dépêche pas de prendre une décision, Heihachi pourrait bel et bien nous devancer.

- Ce vieux ne perd pas le nord, soupira Jin.

- Et parmi les rumeurs, il y en a une qui dit que ce serait toi le bourreau de Kazuya, ajouta Raven.

- J'aurais bien aimé…

- Il faut se dépêcher de rentrer à Tokyo avant qu'Heihachi ait la main mise sur la Mishima Zaibatsu et la G Corporation, sinon on court à la catastrophe, lança Lars. On décidera de ce qu'on fera une fois là-bas.

- Mais, et le cœur ? demanda Asuka.

- Heihachi sait pour le cœur et il sait qu'on le recherche. S'il prend le contrôle des deux compagnies, il utilisera tous les moyens pour nous trouver et nous détruire, il n'est pas comme Kazuya. Il ne prend jamais risques non calculés.

- Et la dernière chose dont il ait envie c'est qu'on purifie le monde du Devil Gene avec, ajoura Jin. Il le veut pour lui et ne nous laissera pas faire tranquillement.

Il se retourna alors vers Zafina.

- Tu comprends cela n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Il serait plus sage d'aller chercher le cœur une fois que la situation sera plus maîtrisée, répondit-elle calmement.

- Mais pendant tout ça, Kazuya ou Heihachi ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne risque pas d'aller chercher le cœur à notre place ? s'inquiéta Xiaoyu.

- Non. Il est vrai que seuls les cœurs purs peuvent le toucher sans risque, mais ils sont aussi les seuls à pouvoir le retrouver. C'est pour cela que Heihachi ne l'a pas détruit depuis toutes ses années. Lui et ses hommes sont physiquement incapables de le repérer.

- Nous ne risquons donc rien de ce côté-là, conclut Lars, soulagé. Bien, il est temps d'y aller.

Ils grimpèrent tous dans les voitures. Zafina monta avec Raven et Miharu, alors que Jin cette fois monta avec Lars, Alisa et Xiaoyu, Panda fidèle au coffre.

- Tu as toujours l'intention de te venger d'Heihachi ? demanda-t-il au Capitaine qui conduisait.

- Mon objectif n'a jamais changé.

- Battre quelqu'un dans un combat est une chose. Le tuer en est une autre. En seras-tu capable ?

- Et toi ? L'es-tu ?

- Probablement plus que toi, répliqua Jin.

- D'après ce que je sais, tu as eu pas mal d'occasions de le faire ces dernières années, pourtant, tu n'as jamais pu. Etait-ce une succession de simples hasards malchanceux ou était-ce dû à autre chose ?

- Tu insinues quelque chose ?

- Je ne fais que citer les faits, répondit Lars calmement. Tu as eu ta chance. Aujourd'hui, Heihachi est pour moi.

- Ah, la, la, soupira Xiaoyu au bout d'un moment d'un air boudeur. C'est pas avec ça que je vais pouvoir passer mon diplôme. Enfin, comme s'il allait me servir à quelque chose…

- Tu retourneras à l'université une fois que cette affaire avec Heihachi sera réglée, répondit Jin, catégorique.

- Tiens donc, écoutons celui qui a dirigé une multinationale alors qu'il n'avait aucun diplôme.

- Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était toi qui faisais le plus dur dans cette compagnie, grommela Lars.

- Et je me rappelle que tu étais payé pour ça. Très généreusement.

- Oh, et dans l'optique où tu reprendrais le contrôle de tout, s'avança Xiaoyu, on ne pourrait pas me trouver un travail payé généreusement ?

- Tu passes ton diplôme et tu te débrouilles comme une grande. Hors de question que tu rentre là-dedans, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais. Après tout, depuis qu'on sait qui il est vraiment, Lars est devant toi dans l'ordre de succession, non ?

Un long silence s'en suivit, comme si les deux hommes étaient chacun en intense réflexion.

- Je devrais pouvoir te trouver quelque chose, oui, dit enfin le Capitaine.

- C'est hors de question !

- Ah ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, garçon, fit Lars d'un air amusé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mes sentiments ne vont pas changer même si tu es pauvre, dit gentiment Xiaoyu en serrant les épaules de Jin comme pour le rassurer.

- Et puis vu comme les choses sont parties, elle pourrait même être plus riche que toi, renchérit Lars. Tu devrais peut-être reprendre tes études.

- N'en rajoute pas ! s'énerva Jin.

- Il n'y a rien d'humiliant à faire des études, se renfrogna Xiaoyu en s'enfonçant dans le siège arrière.

- Pourtant tu étais prête à les quitter il n'y a pas deux minutes, intervint enfin Alisa.

- Tu n'es pas supposée être de mon côté, toi ? lui lança-t-elle.

Lars sourit légèrement. Les conversations de ce genre étaient certes inutiles mais elles étaient rafraichissantes. Il fallait en profiter tant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remis les pieds à Tokyo.

_Enfin là ! Merci de votre patience. Ce chapitre n'est pas déterminant, mais grâce à lui j'ai pu enfin entrevoir le bout de cette fic ^^._

_Bisous !_


	22. Renversement

_Les choses bougent à Tokyo et on se rapproche du grand final ! Go !_

Renversement

- Toujours pas de nouvelles ? demanda Anna alors qu'elle traversait le hall d'entrée du bâtiment principal de la G Corporation.

- Non, répondit Bruce marchant juste derrière elle en prenant appui sur une canne. Heihachi semble avoir déjà pris possession de la tour de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- Il n'avait pas été capturé par les rebelles ?

- Il a profité de l'absence de Jin et des autres pour s'enfuir. Apparemment, il n'y avait plus personne d'assez fort qui était resté à la base pour le retenir et ses hommes en ont profité pour donner l'assaut. Il a pris Bosconovitch avec lui.

- Ils sont tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres, grommela Anna. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y a rien là-bas. On récupéra cette zone en moins de deux quand Kazuya reprendra les com-

Une explosion la coupa dans son élan, explosant en mille morceaux les vitres des portes d'entrée. Les deux ainsi que les gardes qui les suivaient protégèrent leurs visages des bris de verre avant de se mettre en position de combat. Cela ne servait cependant à rien. Des soldats armés les avaient déjà mis en joue. Les portes des ascenseurs s'ouvrirent derrière eux, laissant apparaître plusieurs nouveaux prototypes de Combot qui menaçaient d'autres gardes de la G Corp. Anna, Bruce et leurs suivants durent se résigner et mirent les mains en l'air.

- Ah ! Excellent !

Les soldats armés laissèrent passer Lee Chaolan, visiblement ravi de la prise qu'ils avaient faite.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Heihachi avait bel et bien pris possession de la tour de commandes de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Il fut horriblement surpris et frustré de n'y trouver absolument personne. Simplement des soldats armés, qui furent rapidement neutralisés grâce à sa garde personnelle. Il avait réussi à pénétrer dans son ancien bureau assez facilement, mais il n'y restait aucun dossier ou document lui permettant de prendre possession de l'entreprise. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné pour l'instant, c'était une grande tour de verre complètement vide. Dans un grognement de rage, il tapa du poing sur le bureau, fendant le bois.

- Tu devrais faire attention, le mobilier est la seule chose qu'il te reste ici, lança une voix.

Heihachi leva les yeux vers Lars qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais franchement ? Kazuya n'est pas si stupide. Attaquer la maison-mère seule ne sert à rien. Tu es peut-être très bon en affaires mais tu fais un piètre général.

- Ne me donne pas de leçon, petit, grogna Heihachi.

- Tu ne fais que courir après une utopie. Est-ce si dur d'avouer que tu as perdu ?

- Je suis loin d'avoir perdu. Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

Sans plus de discussions, Heihachi fonça sur son deuxième fils, prêt à en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

- Tu ne devrais pas participer à l'assaut au lieu de traîner dans la base ? demanda Xiaoyu, assise sur le rebord du lit de Jin.

- Je ne traîne pas, répondit ce dernier, couché avec un bras recouvrant ses yeux. J'essaie de dormir. Pour une fois, je suis ravi de déléguer. Heihachi n'est vraiment plus quelqu'un que j'ai envie de fréquenter.

- C'est toujours mieux que de le tuer. Enfin, j'imagine, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu me faisais le reproche de vouloir le tuer et maintenant que je ne m'en mêle plus tu te plains ?

- Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Repose-toi.

Elle allait se lever mais il l'en empêcha de son autre bras.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas dormir, rit-elle.

- J'ai changé de plan.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Xiaoyu y répondit instinctivement et elle s'allongea sur lui de tout son long. Leurs caresses s'intensifièrent mais ils furent interrompus par quelques coups à la porte.

- J'y vais, dit la jeune fille avant de se lever.

Jin soupira de mécontentement mais ne fit aucun commentaire, reposant son bras sur ses yeux.

Xiaoyu fut peu surprise mais également peu enchantée de voir Nina sur le pas de porte. Elle sortit de la chambre et referma derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai besoin de parler à Jin.

- Il essaie de dormir, répondit Xiaoyu d'un air ennuyé.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il a bien le droit d'être tranquille pour quelques heures.

- C'est urgent, s'impatienta Nina, à deux doigts d'aller le chercher par elle-même.

- C'est _toujours_ urgent avec t-

- Xiao, c'est bon, arriva Jin juste derrière elle, rouvrant la porte. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il enfila rapidement une chemise et embrassa les cheveux de la jeune fille, les respirant pendant de trop courtes secondes.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour contrôler tes cicatrices, ça fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas fait, dit-il en la relâchant. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

- Mmh.

Il lui caressa une dernière fois la joue et suivit Nina dans les couloirs de la base. Xiaoyu les suivit du regard sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à un croisement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe de rebelles avait réussi à avoir la main mise totale sur les divers immeubles de la G Corporation et de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Heihachi neutralisé, la prochaine étape serait à présent de récupérer les bases hors de la ville et du pays, mais le plus dur était déjà derrière eux.

Xiaoyu put retourner enfin dans sa chambre étudiante. Elle avait aimé ses petites escapades et fut un peu déçue de retourner à une vie plutôt normale. Ce n'était pas le cas de Miharu. Celle-ci n'eut absolument aucun mal pour retrouver son train-train au restaurant et pour s'adapter à la vie universitaire. Cependant, Xiaoyu savait qu'elle devait profiter de ces quelques jours. Kazuya pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, la bête de la glace était toujours hors de portée, et elle avait entendu que Zafina et Raven étaient en train d'organiser l'expédition du cœur d'Azazel. Elle ne savait pas encore quel rôle elle aurait à jouer dans cette histoire, probablement aucun en fait, mais au moins elle restait libre de ses mouvements et pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors qu'elle s'entraînait avec Alisa comme elle avait pris l'habitude de faire dans un des sous-sols aménagés de la Mishima Zaibatsu, elle se rendit compte au bout d'un petit moment qu'elle était observée. Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba sur Jin qui était nonchalamment appuyé sur un des murs près de la porte, en train de les observer.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Assez pour voir que tes blessures ne posent plus de problèmes, répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Xiao-chan se débrouille très bien, lança Alisa. Mais elle a un peu de mal à éviter les balles et à résister aux attaques armées.

- Oui, comme tout humain normal, soupira la concernée. J'oubliais que dans cette ville c'était une denrée rare.

- Jin.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Lars sur le pas de la porte.

- Il faut que tu viennes un instant, dit le capitaine sur un ton plus que sérieux. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui risque de t'intéresser.

- Je reviens, lança Jin à Xiaoyu et Alisa.

- Ne balance pas des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas, répondit Xiaoyu visiblement énervée.

- Je reviens, répéta-t-il, amusé.

Xiaoyu roula des yeux mais ne rajouta rien, préférant reprendre ses activités.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jin alors qu'ils arrivaient au centre de commandes.

- Nina était bien celle responsable de la surveillance, non ?

- Oui. Quel est le problème ?

- Ce n'est pas vital pour la survie de l'humanité, mais tu devrais quand même jeter un œil à ça.

Lars lui tendit un dossier pour se rapprocher des écrans et lui expliquer la situation.

- Grâce à Alisa j'ai pu connecter tous nos systèmes ensemble et y avoir un total accès. Ceux de la G Corp, ceux de la Mishima, ceux des rebelles et quelques autres réseaux externes. Tu peux voir les images de toutes les zones qui étaient surveillées, dit-il en faisant défiler les images. Comme tu le sais, les données d'un ordinateur ne sont jamais réellement effacées.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à celles-ci.

Jin fronça les sourcils quand il comprit où Lars venait en venir.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? demanda Jin alors qu'ils redescendaient dans le hall.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ?

- Rien. Je dois juste en discuter avec elle et comprendre le but de tout ceci.

- Lars !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Alisa accourir vers eux.

- Ah, tu es là aussi Jin. Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Xiao-chan.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle s'est disputée avec Nina Williams et elle est rentrée subitement chez elle en disant qu'elle n'était pas prête de revenir. Je pense qu'elle a dit ça sous la colère mai-

- Je la connais, dans une heure elle va revenir et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de leur petite querelle maintenant.

- Peut-être que cette fois tu devrais vraiment t'en occuper. Elle avait vraiment l'air blessée.

- Jin, si elle lui a parlé des jolies images que je viens de voir, elle a de bonnes raisons d'être en colère, intervint Lars. Sauf si tu as encore négligé un détail sur ta personne que Nina s'est empressée de lui balancer à la figure, comme d'habitude.

- Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça maintenant, dit-il d'un ton las en passant une main sur son visage. Je verrai ça avec elle plus tard.

- Alisa, vois si tu peux localiser Nina et demande-lui de venir dans le bureau. Quant à moi je vais faire venir Asuka pour les préparatifs du voyage.

- Bien !

La jeune androïde passa les portes vitrées du bâtiment et disparut dans le ciel.

- Jin. Je pense que tu devrais prendre soin Xiao. Ne l'éloigne pas de toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il froidement.

- Il est important pour notre survie à tous que tu gardes ta santé mentale, alors oui, ça me regarde. Tu sais très bien que quoique tu lui fasses, elle ne partira pas, mais n'en profite pas non plus pour l'utiliser à ta guise. La moindre des choses que tu pourrais faire pour elle c'est être honnête.

- Elle ne partira peut-être pas mais je ne vais pas la faire souffrir gratuitement juste pour ma conscience.

- Le contexte était différent. Elle n'est pas stupide, tu peux lui expliquer. Elle le prendra encore plus mal si tu gardes encore tout pour toi et si tu la mets de côté.

- Je dois régler le problème de Nina en premier.

- Comme tu voudras, soupira Lars en le laissant seul.

_Ayé ! Vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, et en y réfléchissant un peu, vous pouvez trouver ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, il vous suffira de patienter encore un petit peu !_


	23. Deux jours

_Merci pour ces longs commentaires, mais je vais éviter de répondre dans la fic sinon ça va faire 3 pages ! Je résumerai juste en rappelant que c'est un JinXiao et que ça a été annoncé dès le départ. Si ce n'était pas au premier plan je ne l'aurais pas évoqué, n'aurais pas parlé de l'évolution de ce couple pour me concentrer que sur l'aventure (un peu à la manière dont j'ai traité LarsAlisa) et je n'aurais pas mis le terme « romance » en premier dans la description de la fic._

_Voilà ! Des réponses à vos questions dès les premières lignes !_

Deux jours

Couchée dans son lit sur le côté, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Xiaoyu remarqua à peine Jin se mouvoir derrière elle. Elle ne réalisa qu'il était là que quand elle le sentit caresser doucement son bras.

- L'expédition aura lieu dans deux jours, informa-t-il.

Xiaoyu ne répondit rien et se frotta rapidement le nez. Il soupira et cala son visage dans sa nuque.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Mmh.

- Non, je parle d'une question où tu ne répondras pas par "Mmh", dit-elle en tournant la tête. Le genre de question où tu seras obligé de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec Nina ?

- Oui.

Elle se mit sur le dos, l'obligeant à reculer légèrement.

- C'est arrivé quand ?

- Je dirais un peu après que tu aies quitté le manoir. Juste avant le tournoi.

Elle ne dit rien, fixant le plafond en soupirant douloureusement.

- N'en sois pas offensée. C'est arrivé. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Si j'avais fait ça… Si j'avais fait ne serait-ce…

- Je sais.

Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas.

- Si je m'étais laissée toucher par qui que ce soit d'autre, tu aurais détruit la moitié de cette ville de colère.

- Je sais.

Il se redressa derrière elle et l'enlaça doucement.

- Je suis navré.

Il la sentit respirer difficilement et devina sans problèmes qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse t'aider mais elle a démissionné ce matin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Son travail était terminé. Maintenant qu'on a récupéré les deux compagnies et que Lars a pris les choses en main, elle n'a plus rien à faire avec nous.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu certaines choses, hésita Xiaoyu. A cause des caméras…

- Oui, je suis au courant. Lars m'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Lars a vu… ?

- Non, il a fait tout effacer immédiatement après m'avoir prévenu.

- Mmh.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau en resserrant son étreinte.

- Mmh.

* * *

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Lars quand Jin fit son apparition dans son bureau le lendemain matin.

- Pas très bien.

- Tu m'as fait appeler ? arriva Alisa. Car je dois m'entraîner avec Xiao-chan.

- J'irai à ta place, répondit Jin.

- Oui. J'ai besoin que tu rencontres quelqu'un, ajouta Lars.

- Quelqu'un ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qui ça ?

- Ton père.

- Hein ?

- J'y vais, informa Jin avant de quitter les lieux.

- Comment ça mon père ?

- Suis-moi.

Lars se leva et sortit du bureau, la jeune androïde sur les talons. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et ils se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols. Ils arrivèrent dans un laboratoire où se trouvaient divers scientifiques, ainsi que Lee Chaolan. Derrière lui se cachait le vieux Bosconovitch, pied et poing entourés de bracelets électroniques. Ils se retournèrent quand ils les virent arriver. Lee ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et reprit se activités, mais Bosconovitch ne put détourner son regard. Il boita tant bien que mal vers Alisa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et lui prit les mains, les larmes aux yeux. Ne souhaitant pas en voir davantage, Lars préféra se concentrer sur ce que faisait Lee. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, mais maintenant il redoutait plus que tout la décision d'Alisa.

* * *

- Alisa ne vient pas ? se retourna Xiaoyu en voyant Jin arriver à sa place dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Non. Lars a voulu la présenter à Bosconocvitch, répondit-il en se déchaussant.

- Oh. C'est une bonne chose, non ? Enfin, j'imagine que c'en est une, je ne sais pas trop quel est son rôle dans tout ça…

Elle le regarda enlever sa chemise sans rien dire et s'avancer sur les tatamis.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais. J'ai l'habitude de m'entraîner toute seule.

- Quoique tu en penses, j'ai aussi besoin de me remettre à niveau de temps en temps, dit-il en se massant les poignets.

- Vu mon niveau actuel, je ne pense pas te servir à grand-chose. Et puis, il te reste peut-être deux jours à vivre, tu veux les passer à t'entraîner ?

- Je suis là où je dois être.

Elle sourit doucement et se mit en position.

- OK, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je gagne.

- On verra ça.

* * *

Les deux jours passèrent comme des flèches. Lars eut à peine un moment de voir Alisa, trop occupé par les préparatifs du voyage. Quant à elle, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans les laboratoires et n'en parlait pas beaucoup.

Il avait fait établir un campement non loin des ruines du temple d'Azazel en Egypte, derrière des montagnes rocheuses. Xiaoyu avait obtenu de Jin le droit de les accompagner jusque là, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'en sortir. Il avait refusé catégoriquement qu'elle les accompagne dans les sous-sols du temple à la quête du cœur. Il avait également été désagréablement surpris quand il vit que Lars avait accepté d'engager Hwoarang dans la Tekken Force à cause de son expérience militaire, et que celui-ci les avaient également accompagnés sur place.

- Tu croyais pas que j'allais rater ça, lança-t-il à Jin alors qu'ils descendaient de l'hélicoptère qui les avaient emmenés jusqu'au campement.

- Tu aurais pu au moins porter la tenue réglementaire et te couper les cheveux comme les autres, répliqua-t-il. C'est une organisation paramilitaire je te rappelle. On t'a rien appris à l'armée ?

- T'es vachement bien placé pour me faire un commentaire sur ma coupe de cheveux. Et puis, je suis l'exemple du Capitaine.

- Ne me mêle pas à cette conversation. En plus je ne suis plus Capitaine, répondit Lars en descendant à son tour.

- Et ça t'a pas empêché de te coiffer comme tu voulais. Vu que je le suis maintenant, je fais ce que je veux.

- Parce que t'es Capitaine en plus ? s'écria Jin.

- Mon Dieu, mais vous avez quel âge ? soupira Asuka juste derrière Lars.

- Lars.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Raven qui les attendait. Jin et le nouveau leader suivirent le ninja, talonnés par Zafina, Hwoarang et les autres Capitaines. Xiaoyu et Asuka se contentèrent de choisir leurs tentes.

- Nos sentinelles ont repéré un campement russe de l'autre côté de ruines, informa Raven. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit Dragunov et ses hommes. Il pourrait même y avoir Kazuya, mais rien nous a été confirmé.

- Kazuya est au courant à propos du cœur ? s'étonna Zafina.

- Dragunov l'est en tout cas. Il se pourrait qu'il le cherche.

- Pourquoi faire ? Kazuya n'a pas vraiment l'objectif d'être purifié, intervint un des Capitaines.

- Non, mais il ne veut probablement pas que Jin le soit, répondit Lars. Ça compromettrait toutes ses chances d'être entier à nouveau.

- Au contraire, coupa Zafina.

- Comment ça ?

- Si Jin ou la chose est purifié, le démon va pénétrer le cœur. Kazuya peut très bien le récupérer à ce moment là et absorber le cœur, donc le démon, et redevenir entier.

- Vous n'aviez pas mentionné ce détail ! Le cœur n'est-il pas à transfert unique ?

- Si, évidemment. Il faut qu'Asuka-san purifie l'orbe du démon avant que Kazuya ne mette la main dessus, car une fois purifié, le cœur n'est plus utilisable.

- On a tout de même un avantage, ajouta Jin. Kazuya ne doit pas toucher le cœur avant nous sinon c'est lui qui sera absorbé. Et Zafina est la seule à connaître le chemin dans le temple.

- Ça expliquerait le fait qu'ils restent inactifs, conclut Raven. Ils ne peuvent rien faire tant qu'on ne fait rien.

- J'ai rien compris, soupira Hwoarang.

- On t'en demandait pas tant, soupira Jin.

- Mais si Kazuya est vivant, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas empêché de reprendre le contrôle des compagnies ? demanda un autre Capitaine.

- Kazuya a toujours rêvé de la Mishima Zaibatsu, mais son tout premier désir a toujours été de redevenir entier, répondit Jin. Il a dû penser pouvoir récupérer son dû plus tard et a préféré nous laisser croire qu'on avait gagné.

- Il a pu également être grièvement blessé par la chose, ajouta Raven, d'où son inactivité. Ils nous attendent au tournant. Il va falloir avoir un bon plan et décider une bonne fois pour toute de notre objectif.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider cela, intervint Zafina. Asuka est la gardienne de l'orbe, c'est à elle de décider sur qui l'utiliser.

- Vous plaisantez ? C'est absurde !

- Pas du tout. Vous avez tous beaucoup de pouvoirs ici, mais certainement pas celui-là. Elle est la seule à pouvoir toucher le cœur. C'est à elle de décider quoi en faire.

- On ne peut pas laisser cette décision entre les mains d'une gamine !

- Comme si vous pouviez la forcer à faire quoique ce soit, soupira Hwoarang. Elle est têtue. Même avec un flingue sur la tête. Elle est déjà bien gentille de vous suivre gratuitement.

- J'ai confiance en son jugement, coupa Lars. Asuka est une bonne fille. Elle prendra la bonne décision le moment venu.

* * *

- Tu as l'air préoccupé, dit Xiaoyu, couchée à demi-nue dans sa tente, regardant Jin qui lui, fixait le plafond de toile.

- Tu dois me promettre de ne pas bouger de ce campement, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Jin, ne recommence pas avec ça.

- Quoiqu'il arrive. Xiao, que la bête de la glace apparaisse, que Kazuya attaque ou qu'Asuka décide d'utiliser l'orbe sur moi, je serai obligé de me transformer. Il est absolument hors de question que tu voies ça.

- Cette chose fait partie de toi, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas la voir ? dit-elle, frustrée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu réalises. Lui, ce n'est pas moi. Il ne pense qu'à lui et ne fait pas de distinction. Je ne te verrai même pas et je voudrai sûrement te tuer tout comme tous les autres. Je ne sais même pas comment Asuka fera pour m'approcher et s'en sortir vivante si jamais elle décide de l'utiliser sur moi.

- J-

- Hwoarang a dit qu'il resterait ici avec toi pour être sûr que tu ne fasses pas d'excès de zèle.

- Je te rappelle qu'Hwoarang est la personne la plus corruptible de cette planète.

- Il l'est peut-être mais il n'est pas idiot. Il est parfaitement conscient de l'enjeu. Et puis tu ne l'arnaqueras pas trois fois de suite.

- Tu parles. Je l'entube quand je veux. Mais bon, je resterai ici, soupira-t-elle en se hissant sur lui, le visage posé sur son torse.

Le regard toujours fixé sur la toile, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et l'entendit s'endormir un moment après.


	24. Les ruines d'Azazel

_Bon, ça va prendre de la place, mais réponses aux questions d'abord ^^._

_Pour ce qui est de Jin/Nina, ça s'est passé dans la première fic, entre le moment où Xiaoyu est renvoyée chez elle et le moment où Jin se sacrifie. Donc techniquement, lui et Xiao n'étaient pas encore ensemble et il n'y avait pas tromperie (et puis j'avais du mal à imaginer Jin complètement virginal quand ils l'a fait avec Xiao !). Mis à part ça, non, il n'y a aucun sentiment amoureux entre Nina et lui et ce n'était pas non plus une espèce de pulsion sauvage. N'oubliez pas que Jin, arrivé à la fin, persuadé que son suicide marcherait, n'en avait à peu près rien à faire de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Pour être honnête, je pense le voir faire ça assez mécaniquement, sans être vraiment concerné._

_Ensuite, est-ce que Xiao est soumise à Jin ? Soumise est un peu fort, mais elle lui pardonnerait n'importe quoi, oui, et je ne pense pas que ce soit OOC du tout. Elle n'est pas parfaite, et on sait tous très bien qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi si ça pouvait arranger la situation. Quant à Jin, il n'est pas du genre à lui faire des poèmes avec des fleurs sous sa fenêtre ^^. Même avant tout ce qui lui arrive avec sa famille, il n'a jamais été très expansif sur ses sentiments. Pour finir, quant à ma façon d'écrire l'histoire, c'est normal : j'essaie de la rendre logique et développée, mais ça reste une fanfic, pas un roman ^^. Je n'y passerai jamais autant de temps, et je n'en ai pas l'intention._

_Voilà, j'espère n'avoir rien oublié !_

Les ruines d'Azazel

- Tout est prêt ? demanda Raven en s'approchant de leur hélicoptère.

- Oui, répondit Lars. Une seule équipe viendra avec nous, et le reste se tiendra à distance en cas d'attaque.

- Hors de question.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Jin arriver à son tour à l'hélico, poursuivi par Xiaoyu.

- Je peux au moins vous accompagner là-bas et rester à distance, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, insista-t-elle. Par exemple, je pourrais rester avec le groupe de secours.

- Avec le groupe de secours ? Encore moins ! On va se faire attaquer par Kazuya. Ce n'est pas une supposition, c'est une certitude. C'est comme se lancer dans un guet-apens en sachant que c'en est un. Ce n'est pas un groupe de secours, c'est le premier front d'attaque.

- Tu abuses.

- Oh, tu trouves ?

- Cet hélicoptère ne fait que nous déposer Jin, intervint Lars. Il revient ici après, il ne rejoindra pas le groupe d'attaque. Elle pourrait venir, ce n'est pas gênant.

- Ah, tu vois ? renchérit Xiaoyu.

Très énervé, Jin ne répondit pas et monta dans l'hélicoptère. Satisfaite, Xiaoyu gambada à sa suite.

- Fais attention.

Raven et Lars tournèrent la tête de l'autre côté pour voir Hwoarang en train de parler doucement à Asuka.

- C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me pouponne, répondit-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Je te le dis quand-même !

- Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai compris !

Elle se retourna et monta elle aussi dans l'hélicoptère. Hwoarang soupira et repartit vers le campement.

- On va tous mourir, lança Raven avant de monter à son tour.

Lars sourit et le suivit lui aussi.

* * *

- Vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte, soupira Asuka en voyant les ruines du temple quelques mètres plus loin.

- Il s'est effondré de lui-même quand Azazel a été exterminé, répondit Lars. Mais je me demande comment nous allons trouver quoique ce soit là-dedans.

- Le cœur n'est pas dans les ruines elles-mêmes mais en dessous, répondit Zafina en descendant de l'hélicoptère. Il devrait y avoir un passage devant l'entrée principale.

- C'est par là que je suis passé pour combattre Azazel, fit Jin en descendant lui aussi. Toi, tu restes là-dedans, se retourna-t-il subitement pour empêcher Xiaoyu de faire de même.

Jin fit un signe au pilote et l'engin redémarra. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite ses compagnons de route et ils avancèrent tous vers les ruines, les laissant seuls.

Xiaoyu le regarda d'un air triste et il regretta instantanément de l'avoir laissée venir. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, mais comme à son habitude, il resta impassible. S'il lui quoique ce soit il aurait encore plus de mal à lui faire quitter les lieux. Il approcha son visage du sien doucement et resta un moment comme ça avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement mais ils durent se séparer car l'hélicoptère était en train de repartir.

- Essaie de ne pas mourir ! lança-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle put, gênée par le bruit de l'appareil.

Jin la regarda sans rien dire et un moment après, elle fut obligée d'aller se rattacher. Soupirant, il rejoignit doucement les autres.

* * *

- C'est sacrément étroit, fit remarquer Asuka alors qu'ils essayaient de se faufiler dans un couloir souterrain des ruines, Zafina menant la marche.

- On n'en a plus pour longtemps, informa celle-ci, une torche à la main.

- Dommage qu'on ne comprenne pas ce qu'il y a marqué sur ces murs, nota Lars qui en tenait une autre. On aurait pu peut-être apprendre des choses.

- Mes connaissances sont assez limitées en la matière, mais je pense que ça concerne principalement l'existence d'Azazel.

- Il est mort, ça ne sert plus à rien de s'y attarder, coupa Jin juste derrière son oncle.

- Je suis inquiet que les troupes de Dragunov ne nous aient pas encore attaqués, lança Raven derrière lui, fermant la marche.

- Tant qu'Asuka n'a pas posé sa main sur le globe, ça ne leur servirait à rien de le faire, répondit Lars. Et puis, au moindre mouvement, l'équipe restée en haut nous préviendra, ajouta-t-il en montrant son talkie-walkie.

- Ça ne me rassure pas plus, grommela Asuka juste devant lui. J'ai l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules.

- C'est le cas, répliqua Zafina en tournant à droite à un croisement.

- Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- On est arrivés.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle circulaire aux murs de pierre sur lesquels étaient gravés de nombreuses scènes mythologiques. En face d'eux se trouvait une autre entrée, entourée comme celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés de colonnes recouvertes d'or. Une troisième entrée se trouvait sur leur droite, mais elle avait été bannie par une chute d'un morceau du plafond, celui-ci laissant ainsi passer un peu de lumière.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Lars.

- Juste au dessous de la salle où dormait Azazel.

- Il est ici, informa Asuka.

Il y avait sur leur gauche, en face de la porte bloquée, une sorte de grand autel d'or sur lequel trônait une réplique dorée du Dieu égyptien. Dans sa gueule ouverte se trouvait une boule en cristal simple mais sans défaut, le cœur d'Azazel.

- Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu le prends simplement dans tes mains, répondit Zafina.

Asuka s'avança doucement et monta les deux petites marches qui la séparaient de l'autel, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lars.

- A la seconde où je vais poser mon doigt sur cette chose, il va se passer un tas de trucs hyper dangereux, d'accord ? J'ai le droit à une minute de réflexion.

- Réfléchis pas trop tu vas avoir mal à la tête, s'impatienta Jin.

- Hey, ramène-la un peu moins toi ! J'ai ta vie dans ma main, là !

- Justement, pas encore.

Lars allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par un appel sur son talkie-walkie.

- Dépêche-toi de le prendre, lança Raven. Les troupes russes peuvent arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- Mais si je ne le prends pas, ce sera un bon moyen de pression non, vu qu'ils ont besoin de moi ?

- Ils ne veulent pas le globe, ils veulent le détruire, répondit Jin. Un coup de mitraillette et tout sera réglé !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je le prends ! s'énerva-t-elle.

La jeune fille se retourna à nouveau vers le cœur, avalant difficilement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se fit violence, ferma les yeux et le prit d'un seul coup. Après un moment encore, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda la boule d'un air contrarié.

- Rien ? Il ne se passe rien ? Rien du tout ?

- Tu voulais qu'il se passe quoi ? demanda Zafina.

- Ben je sais pas, un flash ou une lumière incandescente, enfin un truc magique quoi. J'avoue que je suis un peu déçue.

- Ne le sois pas. Les troupes russes sont en mouvement, revint Lars. Le combat s'est engagé là-haut.

- Quel timing…

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, fit Raven.

- Comment ça ? Vous saviez qu'on allait se faire attaquer, non ? Vous n'avez pas prévu une sortie de secours ou un truc du genre ?

- Il fallait que l'ennemi soit tourné vers nous pour que nos troupes puissent les prendre à revers et engager le combat.

- Des appâts ? On est des appâts ? Vous croyez qu'ils sont si stupides que ça ? Personne ne tomberait dans un piège aussi grossier !

- Ils viennent de le faire pourtant, répondit Jin. Comme ils croyaient qu'on allait tomber dans le leur en entrant ici tranquillement. Et puis calme-toi. Ils ne peuvent pas faire descendre toute une armée dans ces souterrains pour nous attraper. Peut-être une quinzaine d'hommes seulement. Le gros doit être en train de se battre avec nos hommes dehors.

- Une quinzaine ? Contre juste nous ? gesticula-t-elle. Et tu comptes Kazuya et Dragunov dedans, ou alors ils sont en bonus ?

- Vous devriez faire attention, vous risqueriez de la briser, résonna une voix de la seconde entrée.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir entrer dans la salle Kazuya, suivi de Dragunov et de dix de ses soldats.

* * *

- Oh pitié, épargne-moi, soupira Hwoarang en voyant que Xiaoyu attendait sagement assise en tailleur dans le sable depuis qu'elle était revenue au campement.

- Personne ne t'oblige à rester là à me regarder.

- C'est basiquement mon ordre de mission, répondit-il debout derrière elle d'un air ennuyé.

- Ah ? Donc ça voudrait dire par exemple que je pourrais voler un hélicoptère sans que tu interviennes ?

- Et depuis quand tu sais piloter les hélicoptères ?

- Toi tu sais, non ? se retourna-t-elle.

- Ne m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain. J'ai l'ordre de te surveiller _et_ de t'empêcher de mettre un pied hors de ce campement.

- Oh, mais là je ne compte pas me déplacer à pieds, ça ne compte pas, non ?

- Arrête tout de suite.

- Moi qui pensais que t'aimait bien Asuka… Ça ne t'ennuie pas de l'envoyer seule là-bas ?

- Elle n'est pas seule. Et arrête, ok ?

- Ok, ok… soupira doucement la jeune fille en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Un moment de silence s'en suivit quand elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

- Tu sais que Jin ne dit jamais ce qu'il ressent ?

- Ça me semble assez évident, répondit Hwoarang, peu concerné.

- Je veux dire, en privé. Même quand on est tous les deux il ne me le dit jamais.

- Il ne te dit jamais quoi ?

- Ben, tu sais…

- Et toi, tu lui dis ?

Xiaoyu leva la tête un instant pour le regarder, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

- Non, répondit-elle finalement.

- Ben alors pourquoi tu me fais chier avec ça ? Il est ce genre de gars. Le genre qui n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce qu'il veut ou ce qu'il pense. J'ai mis du temps à saisir le truc, mais en fait je me suis rendu compte que je faisais comme lui. On se regarde, et pof, on a envie de se péter la gueule. Pour toi c'est pareil.

- Hein ?

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Il n'a pas envie de te péter la gueule, quoique parfois t'es tout de même assez chiante, mais il fonctionne de la même manière avec toi. Toi aussi tu as mis du temps à te rendre compte que tu faisais comme lui. Tu viens toi-même de me le dire. Et puis je suis même persuadé qu'il savait bien avant toi ce que tu ressentais pour lui.

- Mmh…

- T'es un peu lente quand-même… lança-t-il. Je me demande comment il te supporte.

- Ma main dans ta figure, ça te dit ? Ah, maintenant que j'y pense… Où est Alisa ?

- Je crois qu'elle est restée à la base.

- Je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lars… pensa tout haut Xiaoyu.

- C'est un robot, que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? Tu crois qu'elle a pété un boulon ?

- Ha ha. Et ce n'est pas un robot. Pas vraiment. Peut-être qu-

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase car la jeune androïde se posa juste devant eux, faisait peur à Hwoarang qui tomba sur les fesses.

- D'où tu sors ? hurla-t-il, toujours essoufflé.

- J'arrive de Tokyo, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je crois que la bonne question serait plutôt de te demander ce que tu fais ici, répliqua Xiaoyu.

- Je te cherchais. Je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose d'important.

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on revienne en ville ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hwoarang en se relevant.

- J'étais dans les laboratoires, et j'ai eue cette impression. Je me suis rendue compte… que je n'étais pas au bon endroit. Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose, Xiao-chan ?

- Heu, je… Ben heu… Probablement… J'imagine que oui. Oui.

Xiaoyu regarda le rouquin, implorante. Au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci soupira :

- Oh non. Nooon. Tu fais chier. Tu fais vraiment chier là.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina immédiatement.


	25. Siège

Siège

- Et d'un seul coup d'un seul, il se fit entuber pour la trois millième fois, grommela Hwoarang à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai suivi. Je vais droit à ma mort là.

- Tu nous as suivies parce que Jin va être obligé de se transformer, et que tu veux battre sa chose, répondit Xiaoyu à l'avant, à côté d'Alisa qui pilotait.

- C'est marrant comme tu ne veux pas le dire.

- Dire quoi ?

- Démon, répondit Alisa à la place d'Hwoarang. C'est vrai que tu ne le dis jamais. C'est pourtant ce qu'il est. Ce n'est pas un virus ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il est né avec.

- Je… Je ne pense pas de cette manière…

- Ben tu ferais bien de t'y mettre, répondit le rouquin. Sinon tu vas tomber à la renverse quand tu vas le voir. Sauf s'il te tue avant que tu ne le réalises, évidemment.

Xiaoyu ne répondit rien. Alisa commença doucement à descendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les ruines sont plus loin encore, lui dit Xiaoyu.

- On ne peut pas aller plus loin, le combat a été engagé entre les troupes. On prend le risque de se faire abattre en passant au dessus du champ de bataille avec un engin si visible. Il faut faire le reste à pied.

- Oh, meeeerveilleux ! grogna à nouveau la voix d'Hwoarang à l'arrière.

* * *

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de fouler le sol de ce temple ! s'avança Zafina, défiante malgré les armes.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? répliqua Kazuya en souriant, les bras croisés.

- Zafina. Recule, lança Jin sans cesser de fixer son père intensément.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

- Recule, je te dis.

- Des dissensions dans les rangs ? se moqua Kazuya.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, recule ! s'énerva Jin en lui prenant violemment le bras.

Zafina le regarda durement et finit par obéir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lars.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lança Jin à Kazuya qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Oh, alors tu as remarqué ? J'en suis flatté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? répéta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es enfuit du champ de bataille que le combat était terminé. Cette créature m'a poursuivie moi, probablement parce que je suis plus… noir que toi. Ou plus puissant, ça dépend du point du vue.

- Dans mes souvenirs, je t'ai battu à chaque fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, alors garde ta prétention pour les autres.

- Ne sois pas vexé comme cela. Le fait est qu'on s'est battus et que j'ai gagné. Et j'ai comme qui dirait… assimilé son pouvoir. Evidemment, ça a été un processus assez long, d'où mon absence. A mon réveil j'ai appris que certains en avaient profité, rajouta-t-il à l'attention de Lars.

- Cette technique t'a également bien profitée à la disparition de Jin, rétorqua ce dernier.

- J'avoue, j'avoue, fit-il faussement en levant les bras en l'air. J'ai un peu triché. Bien, pouvons-nous abréger cette conversation ?

- Je veux bien te rendre ce service, répondit son fils en serrant les poings.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une vague noire envahit la salle de pierre et les soldats, ne supportant pas la pression, s'effondrèrent sur le sol, suffoquant. Lars et Raven sentirent leur poitrine se serrer douloureusement, mais ils furent capables de rester debout. Ce fut également le cas de Dragunov, mais le russe resta impassible, fidèle à lui-même. Zafina et Asuka, probablement immunisées, ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

- Tss… fit Kazuya en voyant ses hommes à terre.

Puis il tourna la tête vers Asuka, comme s'il venait à peine de la remarquer.

- Tiens donc… sourit-il.

Il se précipita à une vitesse hallucinante vers la jeune fille qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le bras de Kazuya se dressait vers elle mais il fut retenu par Jin qui s'était déplacé tout aussi rapidement. Sans qu'Asuka ne réalise quoique ce soit, ils étaient déjà quelques mètres plus loin, Jin plaquant son père contre un mur.

- Il faut que tu le forces à se transformer ! hurla Zafina.

- Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, répliqua Jin entre ses dents, les marques sur son visage commençant à apparaître.

- Tu vas perdre si tu fais ça, sourit Kazuya, ses propres canines commençant à s'allonger.

- On va voir ça !

Un instant plus tard, ils disparurent tous les deux dans le ciel, passant par la fissure du plafond.

- Pourquoi lui dire de réveiller le démon de Kazuya ? Ça ne va pas faire empirer la situation ? demanda Lars à Zafina.

- Kazuya Mishima peut amasser tous les pouvoirs qu'il veut, son enveloppe originelle restera humaine tant qu'il ne sera pas entier, répondit-elle. Si ce qu'il dit est bien vrai, s'il s'est bien assimilé avec l'autre créature, alors le duel qui va s'en suivre entre les deux démons à l'intérieur de son corps devrait lui être fatal.

- Devrait ? Ce n'est donc pas une certitude…

- On ne peut jamais savoir avec lui, ajouta Raven en regardant la fissure.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Dragunov, et ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, prêts à se battre. Raven ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- Je vois que tu t'es remis de notre dern-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un grand tremblement les déséquilibra tous. Ils savaient que les combats faisaient rage dehors, mais les deux camps étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas venir s'affronter trop près des ruines au risque de blesser leurs chefs. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le plafond commença à bouger et quelques secondes plus tard, une petit partie de la pierre s'effondra sur le sol, agrandissant le faisceau de lumière qui illuminait déjà la pièce.

Par réflexe, ils levèrent tous la tête vers le trou agrandit pour y voir la tête d'Alisa.

- Ah, Xiao-chan ! Je suis désolée ! Il y avait ce missile e- Oh, vous êtes ici ? s'étonna-t-elle en remarquant la présence des autres en bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'énerva Lars.

- Aïe aïe aïe, émergea doucement Xiaoyu des quelques pierres qui étaient tombées.

- Et toi, encore plus ! rajouta-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille tombée du ciel.

- Ah, vous êtes là, entra Hwoarang qui arrivait de l'autre côté, traînant un soldat russe inanimé derrière lui. J'ai bien failli me paumer, je vous raconte pas.

Dragunov se retourna vers lui puis vers Alisa qui venait de se poser, et comprit vite qu'il était non seulement en infériorité numérique, mais en plus de cela encerclé. Il sortit rapidement son arme et se jeta sur Xiaoyu qui était trop occupée à se masser le derrière. Quand Lars et Raven comprirent qu'il la tenait en otage, ils le mirent en joue immédiatement.

- Oy, tu crois faire quoi là, ducon ? lança Hwoarang, d'un seul coup très sérieux.

- Il se créé un billet de sortie, répondit Raven à sa place. Lâche-la Sergei, tu ne gagneras rien à faire ça.

- Pour une obscure raison, je me retrouve toujours dans ce genre de situation, soupira Xiaoyu qui tentait vainement de se libérer de l'emprise du russe.

- Elle est pas _du tout_ obscure la raison, répliqua Asuka, l'orbe en cristal toujours en main.

Un nouveau tremblement se fit ressentir, mais beaucoup plus puissant cette fois. De la poussière tomba à nouveau du plafond quand d'un seul coup, une sorte de bombe atterrit dans la salle, agrandissant une nouvelle fois le trou. Evitant l'onde de choc, Dragunov lâcha la Xiaoyu et se précipita plus loin. Alisa réagit à temps et put sauver la petite chinoise avant qu'elle ne finisse sous les nouveaux décombres.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la bombe, qui s'avéra en fait être Kazuya. Il n'était pas encore totalement transformé, mais vu ses ailes, ses cornes et ses griffes, cela ne pouvait tarder. Un hurlement leur firent tous lever les yeux au ciel, maintenant pratiquement apparent en son entier. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'un faisceau rouge traversa toute la salle, maintenant presque détruite, en direction de Kazuya.

Hwoarang reconnut tout de suite cette lumière. Ni une ni deux, Lars et lui se précipitèrent sur Xiaoyu et Alisa qui étaient sur son passage et les écartèrent à temps. Kazuya retourna dans les airs, juste à temps et Lars et Alisa le regardèrent s'envoler alors qu'Hwoarang et Xiaoyu atterrirent quelques mètres plus loin.

- Quelle plaie ce type ! grogna-t-il en voyant qu'il s'était ouvert le bras. Tu devrais rester à couv- Xiaoyu ?

La jeune fille s'était déjà relevée, regardant le ciel en silence.

- Xiao-chan ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda Alisa.

- Xiaoyu ? fit Lars à son tour.

Hwoarang se leva avec difficulté et s'avança pour la regarder. Une larme était en train de couler sur sa joue.

- Viens, il faut te mettre à l'abri, dit-il doucement en la tirant par le poignet. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.

- Mmh.

- Où est Dragunov ? lança subitement Lars.

Raven le chercha des yeux puis partit d'un seul coup dans la galerie par laquelle Hwoarang et les russes étaient entrés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire maintenant ? demanda Asuka après un moment.

- Le fait que Kazuya Mishima ait fusionné avec la créature nous enlève un poids, répondit Zafina. Si jamais il perd le contrôle, Jin Kazama a une chance de le battre. Il y a donc de fortes chances qu'on puisse le sauver avec l'orbe.

- Et si Jin perd ? interrogea Hwoarang, serrant une Xiaoyu toujours aussi silencieuse de son bras valide.

- Prions pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Le sol se remit à trembler et Asuka, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, dût se raccrocher à l'autel, toujours intact.

- Il faut sortir d'ici ! lança Lars.

- C'est la guerre dehors ! répliqua Hwoarang.

- C'est toujours mieux que de rester ensevelis ! Allez, dépêchez-vous, dit-il en tirant Alisa vers l'entrée qu'ils avaient empruntée plus tôt.

- Je peux passer par le ciel, fit la jeune androïde en le retenant.

- Vu l'atterrissage que vous venez de nous faire, sûrement pas. Et puis, le ciel est déjà occupé, répondit-il doucement en regardant Xiaoyu qui évita son regard.

- Il a raison, ajouta Zafina. Il faut se dépêcher, on pourrait rester bloqués.

Asuka approuva d'un signe de tête et le petit groupe s'enfuit rapidement par les galeries souterraines.


	26. Démons

Démons

Une fois dehors, Xiaoyu eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La situation avait empiré. Il y avait de la poussière partout, des hommes qui hurlaient et tiraient dans tous les sens, et elle crut même voir voler quelque chose dans le ciel qui n'était ni Jin, ni Kazuya.

Apparemment, les hommes de Dragunov étaient encerclés par le groupe d'hommes qui avait attendu près des ruines d'un côté, là où ils se trouvaient, et le groupe de secours. Cependant, le nombre conséquent des troupes russes rendaient les affrontements interminables.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tout juste, Lars fut agrippé par un des Capitaines qui lui expliqua la situation, et quelques secondes plus tard, Hwoarang, Alisa et lui disparurent dans les ombres du sable. Raven n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, et bientôt, Zafina, Asuka et Xiaoyu se retrouvèrent cantonnées derrière la tente des soins.

- Je suis supposée faire quoi avec ça ? lança nonchalamment Asuka en montrant l'orbe qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

- Rien pour l'instant, répondit Zafina. On ne peut qu'attendre qu'il y ait un vainqueur. Quand ce sera le cas, il faudra que tu lui fasses toucher le cœur.

- Bon… Ah ! Y'a un problème.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je me rappelle que la première fois que j'ai rencontré Jin, je l'ai touché et ses marques se sont résorbées… Si je le touche il redeviendra normal, donc je ne pourrais pas utiliser l'orbe.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen pour que tu puisses lui faire toucher sans que toi tu ne le touches, réfléchit Zafina.

- Bah, je pourrais le lancer. Mais c'est un peu risqu-

- Quelque chose ne va pas, coupa doucement Xiaoyu, les yeux fixant le ciel.

Zafina se rapprocha et regarda elle aussi, les yeux froncés. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'une des deux ombres s'écrasa violemment sur les ruines dans un rayon de lumière rouge. L'atterrissage fit trembler le sol et provoqua une grosse vague de poussière. Un hurlement s'en suivit mais Xiaoyu ne put définir s'il venait de celui qui était tombé à terre ou de celui qui était haut dans le ciel.

- Il faut se rapprocher, on ne voit rien d'ici ! lança Zafina en tirant Asuka par le bras.

- Hein ? s'indigna celle-ci.

Zafina se retourna après quelques pas pour regarder Xiaoyu qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Peut-être que tu devrais rester ici, dit-elle gentiment.

Xiaoyu ne répondit rien et acquiesça avant de les regarder retourner vers les ruines.

* * *

Quand les deux arrivèrent sur place, elles virent Kazuya se relever difficilement de sous les pierres. Il semblait avoir retrouvé partiellement sa forme humaine. Il regarda vers le ciel et Jin, complètement transformé pour sa part, se posa dans un bruit sourd et lourd à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'avança rapidement près de Kazuya et le saisit violemment par le col, leurs visages colériques à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Zafina et Asuka furent heureuses de les voir trop préoccupés par leur haine pour remarquer leur présence.

- Tiens-toi prête, lança doucement Zafina entre ses dents.

- Hein ? Vous voulez dire, maintenant ? C'est pour maintenant ?

A ses mots, ayant apparemment remarqué l'orbe dans les mains d'Asuka, Jin et Kazuya stoppèrent leur lutte et se retournèrent vers la jeune fille.

- OK, là ça craint.

Kazuya n'ayant pas encore recouvré sa forme de démon, Jin put facilement l'envoyer au loin et avoir l'avantage. Une fois fait, il fonça vers la jeune fille qui avait vainement prit une position de combat. Zafina se plaça juste devant elle pour la protéger.

Alors qu'il arrivait vers elle, le poing prêt à s'abattre, une tornade rousse survint tout à coup et l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu croyais pas que j'allais laisser passer une occasion pareille ! lança Hwoarang, en position de combat, le sourire aux lèvres.

- T'as déserté ? s'offusqua Asuka.

- Ouais, ça m'arrive parfois. C'est quoi le plan ?

- Tu penses pouvoir tenir longtemps ? demanda Zafina.

- Contre lui ? Toute ma vie. Mais ça va vous avancer à quoi ? L'épuiser n'aidera pas la situation.

- Ce n'est pas le but. Asuka ne peut pas les toucher. Si tu arrivais à immobiliser momentanément l'un d'entre eux, elle pourrait lancer l'orbe sur lui.

- Je peux faire ça… répondit Hwoarang alors que Kazuya reprenait enfin ses esprits et que Jin se relevait non loin de là. Mais lequel je dois viser ?

Zafina se retourna vers Asuka, attendant une réponse.

- On ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ? supplia-t-elle. Kazuya devait imploser non ?

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, répondit Zafina, triste pour elle. On peut essayer de faire traîner les choses, mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, il faudra quand-même prendre une décision. Alors qui ?

- Si je choisis Kazuya, il sera enfin inoffensif mais Jin devra rester ce qu'il est pour toujours… Et si je choisis Jin, Kazuya ne pourra plus jamais être entier. Cependant…

- Cependant il vient d'assimiler de nouveaux pouvoirs encore plus puissants, termina Zafina pour elle. Et Jin ne sera peut-être plus assez fort pour le vaincre.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Hwoarang devant elles. Dépêche-toi de prendre une décision, ils arrivent.

- Kazuya, soupira Asuka. Je choisis Kazuya.

A ce moment, Kazuya poussa un hurlement et il reprit sa forme démoniaque originelle. Cependant, au lieu de s'élancer vers Devil Jin ou Asuka, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes, en proie à une atroce douleur. Sa peau commença à brunir et ses griffes à s'allonger. Ses cornes s'élargirent et dans un nouvel hurlement, ses muscles semblèrent doubler de volume. Sans surprise, Jin se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus attiré par cette nouvelle transformation que par la jeune Asuka, et il fonça tout droit vers ce qui n'était plus son père. Kazuya se releva lui aussi et les deux foncèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Une vague noire envahit tout le champ de bataille, faisant trembler tout le monde. La poussière soulevée empêcha Hwoarang et les autres de voir exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais il était certain que les deux démons avaient engagés un nouveau combat.

- On dirait que tu vas l'avoir ton délai, grogna-t-il en se protégeant le visage. Mais à cette allure on risque de tous mourir avant de purifier quoique ce soit !

- Il faut agir au plus vite ! renchérit Zafina.

- Heu… Hum… Excusez-moi… dit doucement la voix d'Asuka.

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir Asuka qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Dragunov était juste derrière elle, pointant une dague sur sa gorge. Le visage du russe était en sang et il semblait grièvement blessé à son autre bras, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Donnez-moi ceci, grommela-t-il, désignant clairement l'orbe de cristal.

- Ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, ordonna Hwoarang.

- J'en n'avais pas l'intention ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Baisse ton arme, survint Raven, menaçant la nuque du russe avec une de ses armes ninja.

- OK, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais cette situation est ridicule, lança Hwoarang. Et toi le russe, je ne sais pas si _tu_ as remarqué, mais tu es comme qui dirait en infériorité numérique.

- Tu as perdu Dragunov, fit Raven, rapprochant sa lame de sa peau. Abandonne et tu auras un procès équita-

Un hurlement bestial empêcha Raven de terminer sa phrase. Une vague d'une violence inouïe, encore plus puissante que la précédente, envahit de nouveau le champ de bataille. Raven se protégea instinctivement le visage et Dragunov en profita pour lui donner un violent coup de pied et l'écarter. D'une rapidité hallucinante, il saisit brutalement Asuka par le cou, mais une nouvelle vague d'onde noire les submergea au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Dragunov entraîna la jeune fille dans sa chute, et celle-ci, ne se maîtrisant plus, laissa s'échapper l'orbe de cristal.

- Le cœur ! cria Zafina alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à tenir debout.

- Putain de merde !

Hwoarang essaya de le rattraper mais la tempête de poussière l'empêcha de voir où il s'était envolé.

- Je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'aiiii !

Hwoarang se retourna pour voir Xiaoyu sauter de blocs en blocs et récupérer l'orbe de cristal dans les airs. L'atterrissage fut difficile mais elle put au moins l'empêcher à temps de se briser sur le sol. Alors qu'Hwoarang et Zafina la regardait d'un air ébahi, elle mit un petit moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Heu… Je le tiens dans mes mains là, non ? réalisa-t-elle, toujours affalée sur le ventre. Je l'ai cassé… ? C'est ça ? Je l'ai cassé ! hurla-t-elle à Zafina.

- Xiaoyu-chan… C'est tellement gentil de me l'avoir mis de côté… grogna une voix dans son dos.

Toujours couchée, elle tourna doucement la tête pour voir Kazuya, ou plutôt ce qui semblait être lui, dressé derrière elle.

- N'essaie même pas de la toucher ! hurla Hwoarang en courant vers eux.

Cependant, Kazuya n'eut qu'à lever un bras vers lui pour l'envoyer valdinguer lui et les autres.

- Quel petit homme bruyant… Reprenons. Je vais faire preuve de charité, résonna la voix de Kazuya. Il faut célébrer ma grande victoire après tout. Je vais te laisser le privilège de détruire ce globe par toi-même. Je vais te laisser la chance de détruire l'unique chose qui pourrait sauver mon bien-aimé fils. Il est un peu mal en point, comme tu peux le remarquer.

Les larmes aux yeux, Xiaoyu suivit l'ombre couchée derrière lui que lui montrait le pouce griffu de Kazuya.

- Oh, il n'est pas mort, ne t'inquiète pas. Il vient juste d'accuser un grand coup. Du coup je pensais en profiter pour me séparer de cette jolie chose transparente et assurer mes arrières. Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez l'utiliser pendant notre combat, et tu comprends bien que ce serait très fâcheux… Alors, veux-tu bien me faire ce petit cadeau contre ta vie sauve ? Je pourrais le faire moi-même, mais ce serait beaucoup moins divert-

Kazuya ne put terminer sa phrase. Xiaoyu ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle aperçut du sang couler du coin de la bouche du démon. Il baissa la tête pour regarder sa poitrine et elle fit de même. Une main noire et griffue venait de lui transpercer la poitrine de part en part.

_Fiou, ce fut un peu rude, mais j'y suis arrivée ! Oui, on approche de la fin ^^_


	27. Pureté

_Pas beaucoup de reviews ces temps-ci… J'espère que ce n'est pas dû à une baisse de qualité…._

Pureté

- Lâche-ça !

Xiaoyu n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la dague de Dragunov s'enfonça dans son épaule, lui faisant lâcher l'orbe. Le russe s'apprêta à le saisir de sa main ganté mais Raven apparut subitement, l'étranglant et le tirant en arrière avec un fil ninja. La jeune fille tenta de tendre le bras pour récupérer le cœur quand un lourd poids s'affala violement sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son long : dégoûtée, elle comprit que le corps inerte et ensanglanté de Kazuya venait de lui tomber dessus.

Quand Hwoarang reprit ses esprits, il vit le corps de Kazuya tomber à terre et Devil Jin se tenant debout derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur ses griffes en sang. Le jeune homme ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Il réalisa brutalement la gravité de la situation quand il vit une aura noire apparaître sur le bras du démon et se développer rapidement sur tout son corps, noircissant sa peau.

- Asuka ! hurla subitement le jeune homme en se relevant. Le cœur !

- Aaah, une petite seconde, grommela-t-elle en se massant douloureusement.

- On n'a pas une petite seconde !

Zafina se releva à son tour et comprit ce qu'il se passait. Devil Jin venait indubitablement d'absorber une quantité énorme d'obscurité via Kazuya, probablement à cause de la créature inconnue que ce dernier avait assimilée. S'ils n'agissaient pas maintenant, il sera trop tard.

Hwoarang se précipita sur Devil Jin dont la transformation finale était imminente. Il saisit rapidement une des chaînes qui entouraient le bras du démon et réussit à lui passer autour de la taille et autour du cou, le maintenant fermement par derrière.

Asuka se réveilla à son tour quand elle entendit le rugissement féroce de Devil Jin qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre le rouquin dans son dos. Ni une, ni deux, elle fonça vers Kazuya et Xiaoyu, ramassa la pierre de cristal, et se rappelant ses vieux cours de baseball au lycée, lança l'orbe de toute ses forces dans la poitrine déployée du démon.

Un très large rayon de lumière aveuglante survint au contact direct du cœur d'Azazel et de la peau de Jin. Hwoarang ne put plus tenir et il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air quelques mètres plus loin. Asuka et Zafina plissèrent les yeux mais elles n'eurent pas à le faire longtemps car le rayon disparut très vite. Devil Jin tenta d'enlever le cœur de sa poitrine avec l'une de ses mains mais il ne fit qu'accélérer le processus. En quelques secondes, une étrange fumée noire s'extirpa de tous les pores de sa peau et fut absorbée à l'intérieur de l'orbe. Les tatouages de Jin se résorbèrent progressivement, et en peu de temps, il retrouva son apparence normale. Exténué, il tomba dans le sable, inconscient.

Asuka tomba sur ses deux genoux, soupirant de soulagement. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Raven tirer un Dragunov dans les vapes par le col de sa chemise. La jeune fille allait lui faire un commentaire cinglant quand elle fut interrompue par un gémissement :

- Héé ! Hééééé ! Aidez-moi !

Elle tourna d'abord la tête vers Hwoarang mais comprit que ce n'était pas lui quand il se releva doucement, enlevant le sable de ses cheveux. Zafina s'était dirigée vers Jin pour évaluer son état, ce n'était donc pas elle non plus. C'est quand elle vit une petit main dépasser du corps de Kazuya qu'elle comprit enfin.

- Oh non !

Elle se releva précipitamment et se laissa tomber à côté de la petite chinoise, toujours coincée sous le corps de Kazuya qui avait reprit forme humaine. Asuka dut appeler Hwoarang à l'aide car l'aîné des Mishima s'avéra plus costaud qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Quand ils dégagèrent enfin Xiaoyu de là, ils s'inquiétèrent quand ils virent qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la dague de Dragunov toujours bien enfoncée dans son épaule. La jeune fille semblait très faible mais elle leur lança tout de même un petit sourire pour tenter de les rassurer. Malheureusement, il ne dura pas longtemps car la quantité conséquente de sang qu'elle était en train de perdre eut raison d'elle.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Lars alors que Raven arrivait à l'hélicoptère du campement, Xiaoyu dans ses bras.

- Elle est juste inconsciente, répondit le ninja en la déposant à l'intérieur. Mais il ne faut pas tarder. Il en est de même pour les autres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dragunov et Kazuya qui étaient solidement attachés à l'arrière, ainsi que Jin qui était couché sur une civière.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire arrêter les combats ? reprit Raven.

- Dès que vous nous avez prévenus pour Kazuya et Dragunov, cela n'a pas été dur de les convaincre de cesser le feu et de se rendre, répondit Lars. Ils n'avaient plus de chef.

- Je vois.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Asuka et Hwoarang arriver.

- Je suis trop naze. J'ai envie de dormir dans mon lit. Dépêchez-vous de démarrer cette machine qu'on se barre, soupira la jeune fille en grimpant dans l'appareil.

- J'approuve, fit Hwoarang avant de monter à son tour.

- Que vas-tu faire des deux autres ? demanda Raven à Lars comme si de rien n'était.

- J'imagine que tu veux garder Dragunov, n'est-ce pas ?

Raven approuva en silence.

- Bien. J'aurais aimé l'interroger mais je peux te le laisser en contrepartie des biens rendus… soupira Lars.

- Et Kazuya ?

- On ne saura rien sur son état tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé, arriva Zafina.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Lars.

- Jin a absorbé une partie des pouvoirs de Kazuya, c'est ce qui a provoqué sa transformation. Cependant, on ne sait pas à quel degré s'est produite cette assimilation. Jin a très bien pu prendre seulement l'énergie laissée par la créature de la glace comme il a put également prendre avec lui l'énergie démoniaque de Kazuya.

- Tu es en train de dire que l'orbe aurait donc aspiré également le démon de Kazuya ?

- C'est une possibilité. On ne le saura que s'il se réveille un jour.

- Il faut se dépêcher de rentrer, fit Raven alors que Lars soupirait en se tenant l'arrête du nez.

- Oui… On te dépose en passant ? demanda-t-il à Zafina.

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

- Et je devrais te remercier parce-que… ? demanda Jin dans le lit de l'infirmerie de la Mishima Zaibatsu, trois jours plus tard.

- Tu veux un récit détaillé ou une liste exhaustive ? répondit Hwoarang debout devant lui.

- Tu avais _une_ seule mission. _Une seule_. Et tu as désobéi. Tu sais ce qu'on gagne avec ce genre d'insubordination ?

- Et ta vie et celle de ta copine tu sais ce qu'elles m'ont fait gagner ?

- Une très grosse prime de risque et une très grosse retraite anticipée, répondit Lars qui entrait tout juste dans la pièce.

- Oy. On avait dit qu'on appellerait ça "prime pour services rendus à la nation", se retourna Hwoarang. Être poussé à la retraite à même pas vingt-deux ans ça me ferait vraiment chier.

- Donc en fait, si j'ai bien compris, on t'a donné de l'argent pour que tu te tailles, sourit Jin. Ça va. Ça ne coûtera pas trop cher à ma conscience.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je t'ai juste demandé un putain de merci !

- Je peux te remercier dehors dans la cour si tu veux, répliqua Jin.

- Sans façon, je ne frappe pas les infirmes, se retourna Hwoarang, prêt à sortir. Dès que tu sors de cet hôpital, je te pète la gueule.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Lars.

- Je vais voir Xiaoyu, elle me fera moins chier que lui. Ils l'ont laissé sortir ou pas encore ?

- Miharu-chan et Panda l'ont ramenée tout à l'heure de l'hôpital. Je crois qu'elle dort dans sa chambre au manoir.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête et allait les quitter quand Jin l'interrompit dans son élan :

- Elle a été blessée ?

* * *

- Tu ne voulais pas voir Xiaoyu en premier ? demanda Lars dans l'ascenseur de la Mishima Zaibatsu alors que Jin était enfin sorti de son lit.

- Non. Je dois vérifier ça d'abord.

- Bien, soupira-t-il.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le laboratoire de la compagnie. Lee, toujours fidèle au poste, les accueillit à bras ouverts. Il comprit très vite ce qu'ils voulaient voir et il les conduisit dans une chambre hautement sécurisée quelques mètres plus bas. Les trois hommes y retrouvèrent Ivan Bosconovitch et ses bracelets en train de surveiller les constantes de Kazuya. Ce dernier était bloqué dans une cage de verre, des tubes l'aidant à respirer.

- Il est stable. Dans un coma profond mais stable, expliqua Lee.

- Il n'est pas attaché ? fit Jin, visiblement contrarié.

- Mais… Il est in-inconscient… bégaya Bosconovitch.

- Je m'en fiche. Attachez-le.

- Bi-Bien, répondit-il avant de se traîner jusqu'au laboratoire principal.

- On ne sait pas encore s'il a toujours ses pleins pouvoirs ou non, fit Lars.

- Ce n'est pas important, répondit Jin.

- Comment ça ?

- Maintenant que mon démon est scellé, Kazuya Mishima ne pourra plus jamais être entier. Il n'a plus aucun but.

- Il n'en restera pas moins dangereux quand il se réveillera.

- Alors faisons en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais.

- Ça ne devrait pas trop me poser de problèmes, répondit joyeusement Lee.

- Je croyais que ton but c'était de le tuer ? fit Lars, intrigué. Tu as une belle occasion là, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'en ai eu des dizaines, des occasions, quand j'avais ce démon bien réveillé à l'intérieur de moi, soupira Jin. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais pu le tuer. Maintenant que mon côté obscur vient d'être scellé, j'en serai encore moins capable.

- J'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi. Pour ton salut en tout cas.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en suis satisfait, se retourna Jin, prêt à repartir.

- Ça, je l'avais bien compris, soupira Lars, les yeux posés sur Kazuya.

* * *

Xiaoyu remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Elle remarqua rapidement Jin au bord du lit en train de la regarder.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être reconnaissant ou me mettre en colère, lança-t-il.

- C'est à moi de choisir ? sourit-elle.

- Je ne plaisante pas Xiao. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- Oui, et je vais très bien, je te remercie.

Jin soupira en regardant le plafond. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de se chamailler maintenant. Xiaoyu se releva comme elle put sur les coussins et l'observa :

- Et donc, il se passe quoi maintenant ?

- Tu vas sagement guérir et sagement retourner à tes études.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Il soupira à nouveau puis caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas encore.

- Mmh.

Il se rapprocha et se pencha doucement vers elle pour frôler ses lèvres, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Jin fixa doucement le bandage à l'épaule de la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu-

Il approcha sa main de la blessure mais à la seconde où il posa un doigt dessus, il fut brutalement projeté contre le mur d'en face, détruisant une commode.

- Oh mon Dieu, Jin ! se leva Xioayu.

- Ne t'approche pas ! hurla-t-il, une main en avant et l'autre sur son visage.

- Jin…

Xiaoyu plissa légèrement les yeux et de là où elle était il lui sembla voir pendant une fraction de seconde les marques noires revenir sur le visage de son compagnon.

- Ça va… Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il en se relevant doucement.

Elle voulut s'approcher mais il l'en empêcha à nouveau.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je savais bien que j'avais cassé quelque chose…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- J'ai touché le cœur, non ?

- C'était toujours mieux que de le laisser se briser sur les ruines, répondit-il, massant son front.

- Je sais mais je l'ai peut-être corrompu…

- Usage unique, Xiao. Tu n'y es pour rien et ne t'inquiète pas, ça a très bien fonctionné. Mais en attendant d'en savoir plus, on devrait rester éloignés l'un de l'autre.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Sauf si tu as envie de me voir projeté d'un bout à l'autre du manoir à chaque fois que je te touche, non je ne me moque pas de toi.

- Bah, c'était marrant, non… ? C'était pas marrant ? Bon, d'accord… bouda-t-elle.

- Ce sera l'affaire de quelques heures, le temps que je sois certain de ce qu'il se passe. Tu penses pouvoir tenir tout ce temps sans me sauter dessus ?

- Ok, là tu te moques de moi.

- Légèrement.

* * *

- Je vais tuer ce type.

- Tu changes vite d'avis dis-moi, soupira Lars.

Jin et lui étaient sur l'un des balcons du manoir des Mishima, regardant Alisa et Panda s'entraîner gaiement dans la cour. Assise dans l'herbe, Xiaoyu, enthousiaste, les encourageait comme elle pouvait.

- Tu es sûr de ton coup au moins ?

- Je ne vois pas comment ça a pu se produire autrement. Kazuya est tombé sur elle et son sang a glissé dans sa blessure ouverte. A chaque fois que je touche son épaule, son aura me rejette et je me transforme momentanément. Je vais tuer ce type.

- C'était un simple accident.

- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, tu n'étais pas là, répliqua Jin.

- Et toi non plus. Kazuya lui est tombé dessus, il n'a pas fait exprès… Il était probablement déjà inconscient. Et même s'il ne l'était pas encore, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu penser à une telle chose dans un tel moment… Mis à part ça, ce n'est pas dangereux pour elle ?

- Non. Bosconovitch l'a vue et ma certifié que non. De plus, Asuka devrait pouvoir le repousser assez facilement. Ce n'est qu'une énergie, ça ne fait pas partie d'elle. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que ça ne s'est pas encore répandu.

- Ça ne me surprend pas personnellement, déclara Lars.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais… Xiaoyu a pu tenir l'orbe dans ses mains sans le pervertir… Tu n'as pas pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait être un esprit pur elle aussi ? Ça expliquerait le fait que l'énergie de Kazuya ne se soit pas répandue en elle…

- C'est impossible. Ce genre de chose est génétique, on l'aurait su depuis longtemps, surtout avec Zafina à nos côtés. Elle n'est pas un esprit pur.

- Elle n'en est pas moins incorruptible.

- Mmh.

Jin regarda Xiaoyu qui explosait de rire après que Panda se soit retrouvé avec la tête d'Asuka entre les pattes. Il soupira doucement puis retourna à l'intérieur.

_Et oui, c'est la fiiiiin. Be prepared pour le dernier chapitre and review !_


	28. Chaînes

_-Last chapter darlings ! Profitez-en !_

Chaînes

- Comment ça se présente ? demanda Jin, tenu à distance et appuyé sur le pas de la chambre où restait Xiaoyu.

- Plutôt bien, répondit Bosconovitch.

Le scientifique, libre, auscultait attentivement l'épaule dénudée de Xiaoyu, en position assise dans le lit.

- Mais elle gardera probablement une vilaine cicatrice.

Jin soupira de mécontentement mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, temporisa Xiaoyu en se rhabillant.

- Puis-je retourner au laboratoire ? demanda Bosconovitch à l'attention de Jin.

- Mmh, répondit platement celui-ci en faisant signe à deux soldats qui attendaient dans le couloir.

- Vous devriez tout de même rester à bonne distance, M. Kazama. Je ne pense pas que l'esprit de votre démon puisse revenir avec une si faible quantité d'énergie, mais cela pourrait engendrer des transformations incontrôlées.

- Je sais. J'ai déjà eu largement l'occasion de le remarquer par moi-même.

- Je vois. Sur ce…

Le spécialiste russe sortit de la chambre, escorté des deux gardes. Jin referma la porte derrière eux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'assister à tous mes checkups tu sais, lança Xiaoyu en sortant de dessous les draps.

- Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en Bosconovitch et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il allait me faire ? rit-elle. Et puis pourquoi l'envoyer à moi si tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- J'ai confiance en son jugement médical.

Xiaoyu se leva difficilement du lit. Jin commença à s'approcher pour l'aider mais elle l'arrêta d'une main.

- Peut-être que tu devrais éviter.

- C'est seulement si je touche ta bless- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Xiaoyu s'était subitement raidie, les sourcils froncés et une main sur sa blessure.

- Je ne sais pas… Je me sens toute bizarre…

Jin, inquiet, préféra rester à distance comme elle le lui avait demandé. Cependant il dût bien lui désobéir quand les genoux de la jeune fille cédèrent et qu'elle s'effondra sur le parquet. Quand il la tint dans ses bras, assis à même le sol, il remarqua qu'elle était en sueur et que sa température augmentait dangereusement. Il comprit enfin ce qu'il était en train de se passer quand il le sentit à son tour.

* * *

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? hurla Jin furieux en entrant en trombe dans les laboratoires saccagés de la Mishima Zaibatsu, une heure plus tard.

- Ce n'est rien. Kazuya a ouvert les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il est retombé tout de suite dans le coma, répondit Lee qui l'accueillit, légèrement nerveux. Comme tu peux le voir on a subit quelques dommages nous aussi, ajouta-t-il en montrant les bureaux renversés et les dossiers éparpillés sur le sol. C'était un risque à courir, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ? Ce n'est pas Kazuya qui s'est réveillé à l'instant. C'est Devil. Kazuya seul n'aurait pas pu déclencher une telle chose en ouvrant simplement les yeux.

- Alors j'imagine que nous sommes certains maintenant que son autre moi n'a pas été aspiré comme nous le pensions.

Jin ne répondit rien mais il était visiblement hors de lui.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution, non ? dit-il enfin. Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais tuer cette chose, Mais on devrait pouvoir la neutraliser, non ?

- Je pense que c'est possible, lança la voix de Bosconovitch, qui était rentrés à temps aux laboratoires pour assister à la déflagration.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une solution à long terme…

- Dis-la tout de même si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à nouveau menotté, menaça Jin.

- Il faudrait… Il faudrait faire subir à Kazuya ce qu'on avait fait subir à ton arrière-grand-père.

- Oh ! Excellent ! Ce serait une bonne solution, effectivement, réfléchit Lee.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jin ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sachant comment procéder.

* * *

- Quel timing effroyable, pensa tout haut Lars.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Alisa juste derrière lui, il regardait d'un air énervé Heihachi qui était couché dans un lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux ridés étaient fermés et un masque à oxygène l'aidait à respirer. Par précaution, il avait été attaché à son lit.

- Quel est son état ?

- Le médecin a dit qu'il était stable et qu'il devrait bientôt se réveiller, mais que son cœur reste fragile. Il a aussi dit… qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'en ait plus pour longtemps.

- Heihachi est résistant. Il serait capable de rester comme ça des années rien que pour nous emmerder.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'être énervé comme ça arrangera la situation…

- Je n'y peux rien… Il me met hors de moi.

Heihachi gémit douloureusement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Alisa sortit prévenir une infirmière alors que Lars, les bras toujours durement croisés, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quelques instants plus tard la jeune androïde revint, suivie d'une jeune femme en blanc. L'infirmière vérifia rapidement l'état d'Heihachi puis lui retira son masque.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna Lars.

- Mais je n'ai pa- tenta la jeune fille.

- Il attendra.

- Bien.

L'infirmière sortit doucement et laissa Lars et Alisa seuls avec Heihachi.

- Tiens donc, grogna Heihachi de sa voix abîmée. Qu'est-ce qu'un vieil homme mourrant comme moi peut faire pour vous ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire qu'on va te demander quelque chose ?

- Oh, c'est une visite de courtoisie alors ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu as réussi à sceller Jinpachi Mishima sous Hon-Maru.

Heihachi marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'exploser de rire. Malheureusement, son éclat finit dans une série de toussotements rauques.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je devrais te révéler une telle chose.

- Si tu veux faire une bonne action avant de mourir, c'est le moment.

Heihachi n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Craintive, Xiaoyu entra dans la pièce, les yeux baissés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle doucement.

- Quelle stratégie minable, lança Heihachi à l'attention de Lars. Tu comptais essayer de m'émouvoir pour me faire avouer ?

- Elle est ici de son propre chef, répondit-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Lars et Alisa, et d'un regard ils comprirent qu'ils devaient sortir un instant.

- Ne t'approche pas trop près de lui, on ne sait jamais, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Mmh…

La porte se ferma ensuite derrière Lars et Alisa.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? soupira Heihachi.

- Il faut que vous nous disiez comment faire, répondit calmement Xiaoyu.

- Crois-tu avoir sincèrement le pouvoir d'exiger quoique ce soit ?

- Je n'en ai peut-être pas le pouvoir, mais vous me le devez. A moi comme à d'autres.

Heihachi pouffa légèrement et regarda le mur.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi ne sauves-tu pas ta vie ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Les compagnes des Mishima sont destinées à mourir. Ça se passe toujours comme ça. Tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir pendant que tu en as encore le temps.

- Jin n'est pas un Mishima.

- Oh, tu crois ça ?

- Il est le fils de sa mère.

- J'imagine que cela doit te rassurer de penser comme cela, soupira-t-il. Jusqu'à ce qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'aux autres.

- La même chose qu'aux autres ? Vous voulez dire qu'à votre femme ? Vous savez très bien ce qu'elle penserait de tout ça si elle était encore ici.

- N'ose pas prétendre savoir ce qu'elle aurait pensé, s'énerva-t-il.

- Je ne le sais pas. Mais j'ose prétendre que vous, vous le savez.

Heihachi la regarda sans rien dire avant de soupirer :

- Tu es devenue bien sérieuse.

- Pas autant que vous le pensez, dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

* * *

- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon endroit ? demanda Lars, quelques jours plus tard.

- Oui, répondit Jin. C'est ici que tout a commencé. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit. Et puis…

Il leva les yeux vers le haut du volcan en berne où son père avait été jeté il y avait déjà des années de cela.

- Personne ne viendra le chercher ici.

- Monsieur !

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et un soldat se dirigea vers Lars.

- Il y a un amas de lave, mais le volcan ne semble pas prêt à exploser. Il serait tout de même sage de se dépêcher.

- Bien. Prévenez-moi quand le trou sera terminé.

- Oui Monsieur ! acquiesça le soldat avant de repartir.

- Le trou ? s'interrogea Jin.

- Oui. On a trouvé une faille sur le flanc du volcan mais elle est bien trop petite pour y glisser Kazuya. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils l'agrandissent. On l'enchaînera à l'intérieur et on provoquera une explosion pour reboucher le trou. Sauf si tu changes d'avis…

- Non. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, un hélicoptère dépêché pour récupérer le corps de Kazuya arriva sur les lieux. Lars ne fut que moyennement surpris de voir que Lee avait lui aussi fait le voyage.

Un moment après, un soldat approcha Jin et Lars pour leur dire que tout était prêt. Une passerelle de fortune avait été rapidement aménagé pour qu'ils puissent arriver jusqu'à leur petit grotte artificielle. Kazuya y fut monté, sous bonne escorte.

- J'ai eu du mal à les retrouver, Heihachi a plein de petits secrets… Mais les voilà, lança Lee.

Il ouvrit un coffre qu'un des soldats lui avait amené, et fit découvrir à Lars et Jin deux longues et larges chaînes.

- Elles me rappellent de merveilleux souvenirs, soupira Jin.

Le corps de Kazuya fut rapidement enchaîné dans la grotte. Jin le regarda une dernière fois, suspendu comme une poupée de chiffon, avant de ressortir avec les autres.

- Allez-y, ordonna Lars après que ses hommes aient placé des petits bâtons de dynamites sur le flanc du volcan.

Un instant plus tard, un grand éboulement eut lieu et des roches rebouchèrent le trou qu'ils avaient creusé.

* * *

- Je pense que ça devrait aller, lança doucement Asuka, à genoux sur le lit, ses mains collées sur l'épaule de nue de Xiaoyu. Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

- Ce n'est rien… Mais dépêche-toi de finir, je commence à en avoir un peu marre d'être ici à ne rien faire, répondit l'autre jeune fille, assise sur le matelas.

- Oui. J'ai presque fini.

Elle resta encore comme ça pendant un long quart d'heure avant d'avoir pu terminer. Asuka était à bout de souffle mais elle était parvenue à repousser toute l'énergie.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Xiaoyu en se rhabillant.

- Si je suis arrivée si tard, c'est justement parce que j'ai dû contacter Zafina pour qu'elle m'aide… Je ne maîtrise pas trop ce genre de choses… Et puis il a aussi fallu que je rentre à Osaka, entre autres choses…

- Je vois. Ah au fait, qu'est-il advenu de l'orbe ?

- Oh, je l'a-

- Tu as terminé ?

Elles levèrent les yeux pour Jin qui venait d'entrer.

- Oui ! répondit Asuka en remettant les pieds au sol. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Je vais descendre, ça m'a épuisé.

- Repose-toi bien, lui dit gentiment Xiaoyu en se levant à son tour. Et merci !

- Oui, oui !

Asuka referma la porte et Jin s'avança doucement vers Xiaoyu.

- Alors… On en a marre d'être ici ?

- T'es là depuis combien de temps exactement ?

- Pas autant que tu le penses, dit-il doucement avant de se coller à son dos, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Tu as vraiment envie de discuter de ça ?

- Non, sourit-elle.

Quand il nicha sa tête dans sa nuque, Xiaoyu soupira d'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas touché depuis des semaines. Ce qui en fait, n'était pas si loin de la réalité. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre, et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une ou deux fois, mais elle se sentait tout de même beaucoup plus assurée dans ses gestes. Il commença à débouter la chemise de fortune qu'elle venait à peine de remettre mais s'arrêta subitement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ton corps… En quelques semaines, il a été si abîmé…

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait quand elle remarqua qu'il fixait sa nouvelle blessure à l'épaule.

- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en levant son bras et en glissant sa main dans les cheveux.

- Mmh…

Elle guida sa tête et il se nicha à nouveau dans son cou, embrassant le haut de sa cicatrice. Jin glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, une sur son sein et l'autre descendant vers son short. Instinctivement, Xiaoyu se colla contre lui et bougea au rythme de ses caresses, la respiration saccadée. Elle finit par agripper nerveusement son bras et ses cheveux quand elle sentit clairement qu'il avait envie d'elle.

- Couche-toi, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Xiaoyu n'eut pas vraiment à obéir car il l'accompagna dans son geste, se couchant sur elle dans son dos. Soucieux de l'écraser il se redressa délicatement et lui baissa son short et ses dessous, embrassant doucement sa peau dans l'action. Quand il eut terminé, il enleva lui-même son pantalon, se replaça derrière elle et lui souleva doucement les fesses.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de serrer les draps quand elle le sentit entrer en elle et bouger atrocement lentement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait comme cela auparavant et les nouvelles sensations qu'il lui procurait lui firent rapidement perdre la tête.

Jin se laissa retomber au-dessus d'elle en se tenant sur ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, et accéléra légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se contracter. Xiaoyu noya sa tête dans les draps pendant quelques secondes et il lui caressa doucement le dos en essayant lui-même de se contenir.

Xiaoyu se laissa retomber sur le matelas et Jin se retira pour se coucher à côté d'elle.

- J'ai l'impression de me servir de toi, souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Non, sourit-il doucement en lui arrangeant doucement ses cheveux. Pas du tout.

- Il faudrait tout de même arrêter de faire ça comme ça. Ça va commencer à devenir frustrant.

- Je sais.

Xiaoyu bougea légèrement et posa sa tête contre son torse en soupirant.

- Comment ça fait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ça fait quoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais dit ce que ça t'avait fait. Je veux dire… ne plus l'avoir en toi.

- Je ne sais pas… Ce serait assez difficile de t'expliquer. C'est douloureux et en même temps ça ne l'est plus. Ça me fait comme si j'avais une sorte de pression dans la poitrine, comme si quelque chose m'enserrait très fort… Mais dans le même temps c'est une douleur plus que supportable face à ce que je vivais avant.

- Mmh…

Elle se resserra contre lui et changea de sujet :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Lars a l'air d'avoir repris les commandes. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux maintenant.

Jin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait jamais cru que cela aurait pu arriver alors il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais peut-être retourner à Yakushima, dit-il enfin.

- C'est assez loin…

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus. Et puis ce n'est pas plus mal que tu t'éloignes de temps en temps. Tu devrais penser un peu à toi.

- Mmh… fit-elle, déçue.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis sûre que Lars sera ravi de te prêter un hélicoptère tous les week-ends.

- Tu crois ? sourit-elle en se mettant sur lui, subitement plus enthousiaste.

- Il n'aura pas le choix de toute façon.

Elle rigola légèrement et l'embrassa.

* * *

Très loin de là, au fin fond des roches d'un volcan, alors qu'il ouvrait brutalement les yeux, Kazuya découvrait enfin ce qu'on lui avait fait subir…

_Désolée pour cette fin ouverte, mais c'est Tekken hein, y'a jamais vraiment de fin vu que personne ne meurt jamais XD._

_Enfin, merci pour votre lecture et votre soutien. J'espère que l'on repartagera d'autres choses ! See ya !_


End file.
